The Color of Passion
by AloneLostForeverRebel
Summary: Mikoto Suoh X OC: When Akane gets pulled into the world of Homra and told she is a strain, she can't help but think the members of the Red clan are all crazy. She sticks around to make Anna happy, but she also finds the so-called "King" to be an interesting character.
1. The First Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own K-Project.

Author's Note: This story loosely follows the Manga "K: Memory of Red" as well as the Anime "K". You can read this Fan Fiction without reading the manga, but not without watching the anime.

**Chapter 1**

_I lived a good life with a loving family. I had decent grades. I even went to college. I was normal. I never felt special…_

_Until I met him._

I was walking down the street on my way home from work. All I wanted was to go home and crawl under the covers, but then I passed a group of men with a young girl beside them and my life was never the same again.

A boy skated by me and I managed to trip over myself, knocking elbows with him. I stumbled over, while he wasn't affected at all. He looked back at me, his face flushed red. The young girl noticed our encounter. She stopped and ran back towards me, pulling on my shirt from behind. I glanced back to see her staring up at me in awe. She wore a beautiful red dress and had snow-white hair; she was absolutely mesmerizing.

"Are you lost?" I asked her. She said nothing as she stared up at me. I turned towards her and bent down to her level. "Did you lose your mom?" That's when she grabbed onto my hand and began to pull me. "Whoa! Wait a second!" I exclaimed as I stumbled behind her, trying to keep up. The child was gripping onto me tightly as we passed the group of men who also seemed confused.

"Anna! Don't just run off!" One of them yelled.

Eventually Anna stopped and I was out of breath. I looked up. We were now standing in front of a bar called "Homra."

"Do your parents own this place?" I asked her. She looked back at me for a moment and then returned to dragging me inside. The bell attached to the door rang and the bartender looked over as he cleaned a glass.

"Ah! Sorry… um your daughter here grabbed onto me in the street. I guess she thought I was a distant relative or something." l said, nervously scratching the back of my head with my free hand.

"Anna, who's your friend?" He asked, completely ignoring me.

"She's a strain."

"Eh? You talked!" I exclaimed.

"Hmm… she doesn't look like one." The bartender said setting the glass down and leaning against the bar.

"Umm excuse me." I said, waving my hand. I didn't really enjoy being talked about as if I wasn't here. "What's a strain?"

His eyes widened in surprise. "Are you sure she's one, Anna?"

I was really beginning to get annoyed now. Anna nodded her head, certain of her accusation.

"Well either way strains don't have anything to do with us. That's _their_ area." He said, returning to his duties of cleaning glasses. "What did you bring her here for?"

"She's for Mikoto."

"And what use would she be to the king?" Tatara asked, smiling as he walked in on us.

"King?" I asked, not understanding what he meant.

"I'm sorry. My name is Tatara Totsuka, but you can call me Tatara. Who might you be?" He asked me.

"Umm my name is Akane Nakamura."

Anna's eye sparkled, "You're name is so pretty." She stated. I didn't really understand what she meant. It was a simple name; all it meant was "deep red."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Akane."

He smiled as he held out his hand. I went to shake it, but Anna was still gripping onto my hand. I looked down at the young girl who stared right back up at me. Suddenly the door swung open and the group of guys from earlier came barging in.

"Is Anna here?!" One of them exclaimed. He looked over and sighed in relief when he saw the young girl clutching onto me. "Oh… what was that all about?" He asked her.

"Umm yeah sorry… I think I should go…" I said as I started to walk out, but the young girl wouldn't let go of my hand. I looked back and let out a sigh before bending down to her level again. "Is there something wrong?" I asked her. She nodded her head and my eyes widened. "What's the matter? Are they treating you right here?"

"You need to help Mikoto." She stated, emotionless. I cocked my head to the side.

"What do you mean? Mikoto who?"

"The King." The young boy who was riding the skateboard earlier asked. I looked back at him, confused.

"Why do you keep calling this guy a King?" I asked.

"Because that's what he is." A large man with sunglasses said.

"Uhhh…"

"Apparently she's a strain." The bartender said.

"Hmm? Like Anna?" The boy with the skateboard said. Anna nodded her head.

"I'm sorry." I said as I stood up. "What in the world is going on here?"

"She doesn't seem to be aware of it though." The bartender said.

"Stop talking about as if I'm not here!" I exclaimed, frustrated.

"Sorry about them, they aren't all that skilled with outsiders." Tatara said.

"Outsiders?"

"Touch him." Anna told me, nodding her head to the kind boy.

"Eh? Why!?" I exclaimed. She just stared up at me, waiting for me to do as she said. I let out a sigh and reluctantly lifted my other hand out for him. He confusingly grabbed hold of it and after a moment he smiled.

"Oh."

"What is it Totsuka?" One of the guys asked. The boy just kept smiling at me for some reason and it began to creep me out.

"Uhh… what…?" I said.

"Come on Anna, let's take your friend to see the King." He said as he began to walk upstairs. I looked down at the girl and she started to pull me after him.

"Hey! Wait a second!" The boy with the skateboard exclaimed. "You can't just let anybody meet with Mikoto!"

They both ignored him as I followed them upstairs to meet this mysterious King. We ended up in front of a door in a dark hall. The ominous air was frightening enough to make me worry about what exactly I had gotten thrown into. Tatara pushed open the door. The creaking sound sent shivers down my spine as I tried not to scream at nothing. Anna pulled me into the room and there, lying asleep on a couch, was the infamous King Mikoto. He had vibrant red hair that was spiked up except for two strands that lay against his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful and I no longer felt the irrational fear I was experiencing.

"King." Tatara smiled. "King, wake up. We have a guest."

The man slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see Tatara, Anna, and me, a stranger, standing over him.

"Who is that?" He asked.

"This is Akane Nakamura. She's a strain." He stated. I still had no idea what they were talking about. If it weren't for Anna clutching onto me I would have run out of there for my life a long time ago.

"So?" He grumbled. "Turn her into _him_." He was referring to the Blue King, who handled the strains and monitored them, but I didn't know this at the time so I was overcome with confusion. He closed his eyes, trying to fall back to sleep.

"Just let her touch you." Tatara said, still holding that goofy smile of his.

"What?" He growled, his eyes still closed.

"Mikoto." Anna said. He opened his eyes and looked over at her. "I found her for you."

He groaned as he pushed himself up. He sat hunched over, glaring up at me. He held out his hand and I looked at Anna and Tatara in confusion. They just stared at me, waiting for me to do as they said. I looked back over at him and as he glared up at me with his cold eyes and hand extended, I once again felt the irrational fear fill me up. I trembled as I hesitantly lifted my hand out and lightly grabbed onto his. His skin was warm and his hand enveloped mine, but as our fingers brushed against each other I felt this odd feeling my chest, as if it was going to erupt. We held hands for a solid two seconds before I forcefully pulled mine back.

He turned towards Tatara with a menacing look and growled, "get rid of her." Tatara looked hurt as the grumpy King lied back down and closed his eyes.

"But she can help you!"

"I don't want anyone like her around here."

I was even more confused by now. What was the matter with this guy? Why do they all keep calling me a strain? Why is this little girl clutching onto me? How the hell did I get into this mess?

"Her aura… is almost as pretty as yours." Anna stated. He looked over at her for a moment and then let out a sigh.

"…Fine."

I later found out that was a lie. Turns out I was the only person whose aura Anna could not see.

Tatara smiled and Anna's eyes sparkled. The King went back to sleep and Anna pulled me back downstairs to the bar.

"Does someone want to explain to me exactly what's going on?" I asked.

"What did Mikoto say?" Yata asked Tatara.

"She can stay." He smiled. Yata huffed, unhappy with the verdict.

"Hello!" I exclaimed. Everyone looked over at me and I suddenly felt embarrassed. My cheeks burned as I averted my eyes from their stares. "I really don't understand what's going on and I'd like to go home."

"I'll explain." Tatara said. I looked up at him, hopeful. "You're a strain."

I was overcome with fury, "What does that mean!?"

"You have special powers that didn't come from a King, you were born with them." Kusanagi said. I couldn't help but laugh at their explanation. I laughed so hard that my stomach started to hurt, and they all they just stared at me.

"You guys… are… crazy." I said in between breaths.

"Hmm? Are you seriously that ignorant?" Kusanagi said. I looked over at him and he held a smirk across his face.

"Don't laugh at Homra so lightly." Yata said.

Suddenly all of them except for Tatara and Anna started radiating a red fire. I jumped back in surprise and grabbed onto Anna to protect her from the flames. She looked at me with a blank expression; she didn't seem frightened at all. The fire ceased and I hesitantly stood up.

"From your reaction I assume that you didn't grow up here?" Kusanagi said as he grabbed a cigarette and lit it with his lighter. I looked over at him in confusion, still shaking from the sudden fright. I slightly nodded my head. "Our King up there that you just met gives us power, while you and Anna have your own form."

"I'm just a normal person, nothing more." I said as I looked down at Anna. I wanted to leave, but I couldn't just go with her clutching onto me like that.

"I guess it makes sense that you don't know of your own power." Tatara said. I didn't even acknowledge him as I stared down at the young girl beside me. "Since your ability is to nullify a King's power and it seems as though you've never encountered one before."

"Eh?!" Yata and the other group of guys were surprised.

"Now that you've made contact though the Blue's have surely noticed. It won't be long before they come to take you." Kusanagi said as he took a hit of his cigarette.

That was when I started to pay attention.

"What?!" I looked over at him and he didn't seem at all concerned.

"You're definitely not a strong as Anna, which is probably why they hadn't really noticed in the first place. But now that you are affiliated with us they will surely want you for themselves. Their selfish like that."

I looked down at Anna and I thought, '_maybe she saved me?' _but then it crossed my mind that perhaps if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be in any trouble in the first place. Everything they were saying was insane, but that odd fire that surrounded them earlier made me fearful for the little girl and myself, so I stayed for a while. I sat on the couch with Anna in silence as I watched the boys talk amongst themselves. I tried to rack through my mind on how I could get out of this situation without hurting the young girl. At first I thought I might be able to take her with me, but after watching them for awhile I realized they all shared a bond and if I just took her away they would definitely come after us and take her back. I looked over at the little girl beside me. She had finally let go of my hand, but I still felt like she was clutching onto me in a way. She looked over at me and I couldn't help it anymore.

"What's your relationship with these people?" I asked her.

"They are… my family."

"Do you want something to eat?" Tatara asked us. Anna nodded her head. He looked over at me and I said no. He later came back with a plate of omelet rice and the young girl devoured it. She looked really cute with the crumbs all over her face. I couldn't help but smile. I grabbed a napkin and wiped them off for her.

"He must be a really good cook." I commented as I tried to hold in my laughter.

I didn't even notice that the so-called King was watching from the top of the stairs. I had finally broken the ice with the young girl and I spent the rest of my time having fun with her. However, night soon fell and Anna went to bed. I was about to leave, but Tatara stopped me.

"You should come back tomorrow." He said.

"I… umm…" I didn't know how to tell him I found everything there just a bit too weird.

"Anna barely ever stays down by the bar for so long. She spends most of her time beside King. It's the first time I've ever seen her spend so much time with anyone else."

"Is he her father?" I asked him.

He laughed. "No, no. She just likes to be around him is all."

"Oh… I see."

I wasn't planning on coming back, but I guess I just couldn't stay away. When I got back home I noticed a little red piece of paper taped to my door. I let out a sigh as I glanced over it and saw in big black letters, "Eviction Notice". I had just lost my job today and I will soon have nowhere to go.

I spent the next few days job hunting and after a long day of interviews and obvious rejections I would go to Homra and sit with Anna. I rarely talked to anyone else but her. I tried Tatara's cooking and it was actually really good. I tried to pay him with the little amount of pocket money I had left, but he always declined. I didn't let myself get involved in their craziness; I just wanted to make a little girl happy.

I never realized that Mikoto was watching me the whole time.

Eventually I was kicked out of my apartment and left on the streets. I didn't go visit Anna that day; I was much too ashamed. I sat on the street corner underneath the tall apartment building, surrounded by my things like a homeless person. It was raining and I was trying not to get soaked to the bone. I sat there for hours trying to think of what to do, with people throwing change at my feet every once in awhile. My family lived abroad and I had no close friends so I really had nowhere to go. I felt pathetic, like a failure in life. I stayed in Japan because I thought I could handle life on my own, but now I regretted not going to America with my parents.

Night fell and the creeps started to show up. Every once in awhile a group of sleazy guys would offer me money for sex, I would decline and they would move on, but ultimately a group of not so reasonable guys came along.

"Hey baby, why don't you come with me? I can make you feel real good." One of them leaned down over me. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. I wrinkled my nose and averted my eyes.

"No thanks." I said.

"Aww come on. You know you want to." He grabbed onto my arm and pulled me up to him, his friends just laughed.

"Please let go of me." I whimpered. He was digging his nails into my skin.

"I'll take you back to mine and we can get real naughty." He laughed.

"Let go." A deep voice growled. The group of guys turned around and started to laugh louder. With the guy still clutching onto me, I leaned to the side to try and see who was there and my eyes widened in surprise.

"Get lost, this ain't any of your business." The drunk sneered.

"How about I burn you to a crisp?" Mikoto stood in the rain with his hands in his pocket, surrounded by large red flames. Anna stood beside him, holding a red umbrella over her head.

"Whoa! What the heck is wrong with this guy!?" One of the men exclaimed.

"He's a demon!"

"Let's get out of here!"

The man let go of me and I fell to the wet concrete ground. They all ran away tripping over themselves. I stared up at Mikoto in astonishment as he approached me with Anna close behind.

"A girl like you shouldn't sit on the side of the street in the dead of night." He said.

"What are you…?"

"You can stay with us until you get back on your feet." He started to walk away and I just sat there, watching after him. I was completely awe struck.

"Come on." Anna said. I looked over at her for a moment and regained my senses. I nodded, pushed myself up, grabbed my things, and walked back with her, holding the umbrella over our heads.

That's when I began to think,_'Maybe… they aren't so bad after all…'_

* * *

More Author's Notes: I hope you are enjoying it so far, please comment and tell me what you think.


	2. One of Them

Disclaimer: I do not own K-Project.

**Chapter 2**

I slept in Anna's room the night they saved me from the streets. I held her as we lied in bed and stared out the window.

"Hey Anna…."

"Hmm?"

"Why would Mikoto need my help?" I couldn't believe that I was going along with the craziness, but it was nagging at me for a while.

"If he isn't careful… I'm afraid I'll lose him." For the first time since I've met her she had a hint of sorrow in her voice. I tightened my grip around her buried my face in her hair.

"I won't let that happen."

I know it was stupid of me to say something like that, but I couldn't stand to even think about her being sad. I had no idea how I was going to uphold that promise of mine, but I knew that I had to try.

The next morning I woke up to an empty room. I looked over and the clock said it was noon. I hadn't slept in that late since I was a teenager. I crawled out of bed and stumbled over to my suitcase. I grabbed a black tank top, my long white ruffled skirt, and my brown flats. I was never a very fashionable person.

I walked out and looked around for the bathroom so I could wash my face. I had no idea where to look even though I was in there just last night. I walked down the long hall. I passed a room with the door cracked open. I thought it might be the bathroom so I slowly pushed it open and poked my head in. My eyes widened when I saw Mikoto lying in bed. He slightly opened his eyes and looked over at me.

"Eh… sorry I umm… was just looking for the bathroom." I felt the heat rush to my face as I remembered the night before when saved me.

"End of the hall." He mumbled as he rolled over so his back was facing me.

"Thanks…" I was about to close the door and leave him, when I remembered I never thanked him for what he did. I stood there trying to bring up the courage to tell him.

"Was there something else?" He asked, not bothering to look back.

"Ah… Umm…thank you… for last night. I wasn't expecting… that…"

"You being dead would make Anna sad."

"…Right." I couldn't help but smile despite his crude words. That was the moment when I realized just how much Mikoto cared about Anna and it made me happy.

I closed the door behind me and made my way to the bathroom. After I was done I went downstairs and said good morning to Anna. She was sitting at the bar eating lunch. I was still smiling like an idiot and Kusanagi noticed.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Eh? ... Oh nothing." I said.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Tatara offered.

"Oh no you don't have to go to the trouble."

"It's no problem. I still have some left over pancakes from this morning." He said as he went into the kitchen.

"Thank you." I said as I clutched onto my skirt and smiled.

"He almost lost a hand trying to keep those things from being eaten by the others." Kusanagi revealed.

"Oh wow… you are all too kind." I guess I never noticed until then how nice they all were underneath their crude appearances.

"So… why exactly were you out on the streets last night?" Kusanagi asked.

"That's umm…" I fumbled with my skirt as I started to get nervous. I didn't really want to tell him I was at rock bottom, but I guess it was already apparent. "I lost my job awhile ago and I wasn't able to pay rent…"

"I see… well do you have any restaurant experience?"

"Eh?" I looked up at him, surprised that he might be offering a job. "I umm… I worked in a small restaurant as a waitress when I was 18."

"I think this place could do well with a pretty girl serving food. How old are you?" He asked.

"22!" I just couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Great! You're old enough to serve drinks. How about you become a waitress here?"

"YES!" I jumped up from my seat. I was overcome with excitement. Anna looked over at me like I was crazy for being so excited over such a crappy job, but at least this way I could get enough money to get out of their hair.

"You'll be making just enough to pay for rent." He said, smiling. I suddenly felt like I just failed at life once again. I sat back down and laid my head on the counter.

"How pathetic." I mumbled. I couldn't argue with him though, I was inconveniencing them by staying there it was only right that I paid rent.

"Here you go." Tatara said as he set down the plate of pancakes covered in syrup. I lifted my head and forced a smile.

"Thank you very much."

I devoured the wonderful food. I didn't eat anything yesterday since I was broke. I gladly asked for seconds. As I was eating Mikoto came down and sat down next to me. Tatara gave him a plate of food and he immediately dug in.

I couldn't help but notice his presence a lot more. I figured it was because of him saving me, but the promise I made to Anna was still embedded in my mind. She feels like if he isn't careful that she could lose him. I didn't understand what that meant at the time, but I thought maybe it had to do with the stress he was under as a king.

But what could I do for him? What ability do I have? I looked down at my hands and thought about how they said I had the power to nullify a king's power and how weird it felt to touch the man that sat beside me. I decided that I shouldn't think about those things that made no sense and focus on the matter at hand.

I was going to have to look for a way to make this man happy.

He looked over at me and gave me an odd look.

"What?" He asked. I didn't even realize that I was staring at him this entire time.

"Oh umm…" I looked back down at my food. "Nothing."

* * *

I was planning on leaving my stuff in my suitcase so that I wasn't any trouble to Anna, but she insisted that I hang my clothes up in the closet. There was a lot more space than I expected. She didn't have that much clothes.

"Hey, Anna… why are all of your clothes red?" I asked as I hung up the remaining of my shirts.

"Red is the only color I can see." She stated. I stopped and looked over at her.

"Really?" I was surprised. I didn't think that she was colorblind. She nodded her head and I looked over at my clothes. Most of what I had was black and white, I wasn't one for colors, but I had one or two red things. "Then I guess I'll have to save up and buy some new clothes." I looked over at her and smiled and she stared at me in awe. I grabbed a red t-shirt and quickly put it on.

"Pretty."

That was the first time I ever saw her smile.

I had just finished my first shift. I didn't expect this job to be so brutal. I should have realized that I'd be working late since it was a bar. I trudged upstairs and stumbled down the hall. I looked up to see Mikoto leaning against the wall.

"What are you doing up so late?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders. He began to walk towards me.

"Don't think that just because you're here I'm going to let you use your ability on me."

He walked past me and I looked back at him, surprised that he thought that.

"I wasn't planning on anything like that." I said. He stopped and glanced back at me. "I just want to make Anna happy. They are all worried about you and I just want to help." I paused for a moment, trying to bring up the courage to tell him my intentions. "I promised Anna I would help so… I'm going to make you happy, Mikoto!"

I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks from the embarrassment. Mikoto's eyes widened from my words. He didn't expect my objectives to be so absurd. For a moment I thought I heard him laugh a little, but he kept his back to me so I couldn't confirm it.

"You're such a good girl."

"Eh?!"

He walked off and went into his room without a glance back. As soon as I heard the door click I crouched down and buried my face in my hands.

Over and over I couldn't stop screaming to myself in my head,_ 'I can't believe I said that! He must think I'm so weird.'_

A week passed and every time I looked at Mikoto I couldn't help but think of my outburst from the other day and I would get embarrassed. I did everything I could to spend as little amount of time at Homra as possible just for that reason.

One day I offered to get groceries for Tatara. However, as I was walking back I crossed paths with a blue clansman. I had no idea who he was until he approached me though.

"Akane Nakamura?" He asked me.

"Yes…" I was confused. I looked him up and down. He wore all blue and I noticed a sword hanging at his side. I started to get a bit nervous.

"As stated by the law of scepter 4 I'm taking you into custody for evaluation." He grabbed onto me and held out handcuffs. I was struck with fear.

"W-what?!"

"Please come quietly so there isn't any trouble." He was about to snap the cuffs on, but I panicked and ran away, dropping the bags of groceries. "Hey!" He exclaimed as he ran after me.

I knew it was wrong of me to run, but I had a feeling that everyone would be mad if I went down quietly. I ran all the way back to Homra. Everyone looked over at me in surprise as I leaned against the door, out of breath.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have led him here."

Everyone gave me confused look, but they understood when they saw the man in blue outside the bar.

"Crap." Yata growled.

"I'm sorry…" I felt absolutely horrible that I put them in this position. "I'll go back and let him take me."

"There's no need for that." Kusanagi said.

"I'll take him down!" Yata said as he grabbed onto his skateboard and headed outside with everyone behind him. I thought about staying back, but I didn't want to be a coward. I walked out and stood behind everyone as they confronted the blue.

"You know you aren't allowed around here." Kusanagi said.

"I'm on orders to take the strain into custody for evaluation. If she passes she will be back in a few days."

"We won't let any of ours have anything to do with the blues." Yata hissed.

"We already know that Akane is no threat." Kamamoto said.

"That isn't for you to decide." The blue stated. "I'm willing to take her by force if I have to." He gripped onto the end of his sword.

"And we're willing to fight you for her." Yata smiled as he radiated red flames.

"There's no point." A familiar voice said. I looked back and Mikoto stood behind me with Anna close behind. "Tell your king that he has no need to assess this strain." He walked out towards the blue that didn't seem like he wanted to back down. "She's one of us after all." He erupted in red flames. My eyes widened in surprise. I didn't think that he thought of me as one of them. I always thought I was just an outsider, but to be apart of their clan… it didn't sound so bad. The blue clenched his jaw, reluctantly loosened his grip on his sword, and left. Mikoto looked back at me. "Good job. If you went quietly I would've never let you forget about it."

I stared at him in awe and without even thinking I asked, "Am I really one of you?"

"Of course you are." Tatara smiled.

"Wasn't that obvious?" Kusanagi said.

I grinned from ear it ear, "I'm so happy."

I didn't notice at the time, but Mikoto was holding back a smile.

* * *

Eventually everyone explained to me the truth about the 7 kings and strains. It all sounded insane but I believed it. With all the craziness I've endured over the past few weeks I really had no other choice.

Tatara bought an old fashioned camera recently. He said he wanted to videotape everyone so he could hold the memories forever. I always felt insecure whenever he points it at me.

I was sitting at the bar trying to think of a way to make help Mikoto. I had been watching him ever since I made that promise to Anna and I hadn't had any luck in figuring out what I was going to do. Tatara came up to me with his camera in my face.

"What's on your mind Akane?"

"Hmm?" I looked over at him and I felt the heat rush to my face when I saw he was recording.

"Oh it's nothing…" Then a thought crossed my mind. Tatara seemed to know a lot about Mikoto. Perhaps he might have some insight. "Hey… what makes Mikoto happy?"

"Hmm? Why do you ask?"

"Eh!?... Uh… well…" I was afraid if I told him the truth he might think I was being silly.

"Oh I get it." He smiled. "Lets see… King likes… smoking… his clan… he really likes food…"

I suddenly got a brilliant idea.

"Tatara! Please teach me how to cook!" I exclaimed. He laughed at my silliness.

"Sure."

'_Yes! I can definitely make Mikoto happy and less stressed out if I cook him the perfect meal.'_

"I'll make you a great wife for the King." He said.

"Eh!?" I exclaimed. "Wife?!" He nodded his head. "You've got it all wrong!" I waved my hands and shook my head furiously. "It's nothing like that."

He just kept nodding his head and smiling like an idiot with that camera on his shoulder. I slumped over, knowing I wouldn't be able to win, feeling like a failure once again.


	3. Proving One's Self

Disclaimer: I do not own K-Project.

**Chapter 3**

Never in my life would I ever think that I would have such odd goals to keep me going, but all I could think about lately were two things: make Mikoto happy and become a true member of Homra.

One day a boy came into the bar saying he wanted to be apart of the clan. I watched with interest. I had no idea how anyone became apart of Homra. He was apparently a childhood friend of Bando. Bando didn't seem all that happy to see him. He didn't want the boy to join, but Tatara said that it wasn't his decision.

"I'll bring you to meet our King first." Tatara said.

"Oh! I want to come." I said as I jumped from my seat and walked over to Tatara's side. "I've always wondered how Mikoto decides." He nodded and we made our way upstairs, Bando following behind.

Tatara knocked on Mikoto's door. "We're coming in, King." I could tell the boy was starting to get nervous. Tatara grabbed the handle and pulled the door open to reveal Anna looking through one of her marbles. The boy seemed surprised by her. "Oh, Anna."

"Hmmmm…"

The boy crouched down and forced a smile.

"Li…little girl… who are you? What are you looking at?" Anna turned away from him and he looked over at Bando. "Who is this brat?!"

"She said you're a boring guy just now." Bando said.

"Are you serious!?" He exclaimed.

"Isn't she hilarious?" I giggled.

"That's so mean!"

"Okay, okay. Lets put that aside for now." Tatara said. "The real issue at hand is in the back."

The King sat in his chair and watched us as Anna made her way over to his side.

"You are that curious brat." Mikoto said.

The boy clenched his hand into a fist and took off his hat. "Yes! My name is Akagi Shouhei. The reason I am here is because I want to join Homra."

Mikoto stared at him for a moment and then held out his hand. Shouhei let out a breath of relief and was about to take hold if it when it suddenly started to radiate flames. He stopped and stared down in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Tatara asked.

"If you want to join us, then shake hands with me." Mikoto said.

"Give up, you'll be burned." Bando said.

"Hmm? Is this really how it's done?" I mumbled.

I looked over at Tatara and he just kept smiling like an idiot. I didn't think the boy was going to do it. He stared at the flames in fear, but suddenly he grabbed hold of the fiery hand without screaming in pain. I watched even more closely as the flames glowed and then suddenly ceased.

"These flames won't hurt a suitable person." Mikoto said. "Congratulations, you're a member of Homra now."

Tatara, Shouhei, and Bando went back downstairs. I stayed for a moment longer. Mikoto didn't say anything as I stood there.

"Why didn't you do anything like that with me when I joined?" I asked.

"It wouldn't work on you." He stated. I cocked my head to the side in confusion. "Your abilities nullify mine."

"Oh… right…" I looked down, a bit disappointed. I wanted the mark of Homra.

I left without another word and went back downstairs to congratulate the newcomer.

* * *

Bando started to treat the newcomer like a child. He often scolded him for things that really didn't matter and after a week or so of the constant nagging Yata finally socked him in the mouth.

"Are you his mother-in-law or what?!" Yata screamed as Bando slid down the window after impact, his blood smearing the glass. I let out a sigh because I knew I was going to be the one to have to clean it up. "Just because we didn't say anything, you kept nagging and nagging," he grabbed onto Bando's shirt and got in his face, "and being picky about every single damn thing, just because you wanted him to leave!"

"B-but…"

"And you're even talking back! Because of you doing this and that, Homra will become a narrow-minded organization, is that what you want? Huh!?"

I started to get worried that Yata was going to seriously hurt the guy, but I just ended up standing there with the rest of the boys watching. As I watched them more and more I realized that it wasn't the kind of fight that I should be worried about, it was the kind of fight I would never experience with anyone there… the fight between friends who truly care for each other. After a while I couldn't stand to watch anymore and I went upstairs. I knew that the guys were a little confused and worried, but I couldn't stand being around them anymore. I was full of jealousy. I would never harbor the mark of Homra, I would never be able to use my aura to fight for the sake of my clan, I wouls never fit in completely.

I sat down on my bed and curled up into a ball. I stared out the window as I tried to calm down. I didn't want to feel out of place anymore. I didn't want to be the annoying waitress that hangs around in the corner; I want to be apart of the clan. I had to work hard. I had to do my best, or I'd be stuck in this role forever.

* * *

I had made my first serving of omelet rice after being brutally taught by Tatara. He is a completely different person in the kitchen, a lot stricter than I would have imagined. I wasn't ready to have Mikoto try my food just yet, so I gave it to Anna to test it out. Mikoto was upstairs sleeping while Bando was drunk off his ass and telling everyone his lame excuses for disliking his childhood friend, Shouhei.

"That guy!" Bando exclaimed, as he slammed his now empty glass of whiskey onto the counter. "From the start he had always made me angry!" Tatara and I sat on the other end of the bar with Anna as I put the ketchup on my first creation for her. "I will never… ever forget… that time in kindergarten. My first love, Saya, had a crush on Shouhei… and… and then…!" He jumped up from his seat and thumped his hands against his forehead. "That bastard didn't even like Saya! But he kissed her anyways!" He smashed his head against the counter. "He actually hit on a woman who he didn't even like!"

"This is something from kindergarten right?" Kusanagi asked.

Anna took a bite of the omelet rice and I waited for her reaction.

"Well!? Is it good?!" I asked. She shook her head in disagreement and I slumped over.

"Tatara will you make something better?" She asked him. It was like she was stabbing me with her words. I laid my head on the counter and let out a sigh.

"And then… I chased after him to ask him why he had kissed Saya… and he said because she wanted to kiss him!"

"Girls sure are mature at a young age." Kusanagi laughed.

"Don't talk about her as if Saya was some kind of lewd girl!" Bando exclaimed, slamming his fist on the counter and hurting my head with the thump that echoed through the wood and into my ears. I lifted my head, rubbing my forehead.

"She must hate him now for stealing her first kiss with having no feelings." I said.

"That doesn't help!" Bando exclaimed.

"…And then? Don't tell me it's because of something like this that you have continued to hate him until now?" Yata said, obviously irritated.

"There's more!" Bando said. "Elementary school, first grade: when we're playing tag everyone wanted Shouhei on their team, but no one wanted me!"

"Ah? Why is that Shouhei's fault?" Kusanagi asked.

"In sports, the one who wins the most is always showing off…the most popular! Always being the center of attention."

"I'm telling you your hatred is one sided."

Tatara came out with his own creation of omelet rice and gave it Anna. She ate it happily and it made me feel worse.

"Can I have a vodka?" I asked Kusanagi. He nodded and poured me my drink.

"But here I am awesome and way better than him!" Bando said.

Kusanagi gave up and mumbled, "shut the hell up already" as he poured himself a drink.

Yata finally snapped, "That's too insignificant!" He screamed. "Lets not even talk about thinking highly of you, and talk about you being a freaking person! That's still too insignificant! Stop all the nagging here you pathetic bastard!"

"There are still a lot of reasons! Like that time he aced—"

"Cut the crap already!" He screamed so loud I felt my ears begin to ring.

"Is it no good? Too insignificant?" Bando asked, obviously hurt. Kusangai let out a sigh and nodded his head.

"Insignificant." Anna said before taking another bite of her omelet rice.

"Really insignificant." I said before downing the rest of my drink.

"Do you want seconds?" Tatara asked. She nodded.

"Another please!" I exclaimed.

"Damn it!" Bando cried out.

It started raining outside and I felt even more depressed. I still had no idea what I was going to do about Mikoto and the clan. Maybe I just wasn't trying hard enough?

Anna went upstairs to spend time with Mikoto and Bando ran off somewhere while the rest of the group left for the night. Tatara, Kusanagi and I all sat at the bar, waiting for closing time to come.

"Don't worry Akane, it was your first try at the dish. I'll make sure by the time you and Mikoto are married that you're a perfect cook." Tatara said, patting my back.

"Married?" Kusanagi said.

"I don't know why he keeps saying that." I grumbled. "I barely talk to the guy… it's not like I have feelings for him I just… I told Anna I would help him."

"And you think cooking for him will help him?" Kusanagi said.

I shrugged my shoulders, "maybe part of the problem is because of stress. If I work hard maybe I can learn how to help him… like you, Tatara." I laid my head back on the counter top. "You're much more suited to be Mikoto's wife."

Him and Kusanagi burst out laughing. I just sat there and watched them. The door suddenly swung open and Dewa came running in.

"Kusanagi, Totsuka! Shouhei is in trouble!" I lifted my head and looked over at him in surprise. He walked up and placed his phone in front of Tatara, showing a picture of a girl. "That girl is Shouhei's friend. I heard that she fell in with Raksahsa's scheme. She is still unable to escape, even now. Is it correct to say that in reality, the reason why Shouhei joined us was because he needed strength and power?"

Kusanagi grabbed a cigarette out of his pocket. "Rakashasa huh?" He popped it between his lips and lit it when his lighter. "Is it that infamous illegal drug dealer group?"

"Eh?!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I knew that sometimes the guys would get caught up in this kind of stuff… but it was the first time I was around it."

"So that guy is planning on going solo and kill everyone in his way?" Tatara said.

"Youth, huh?" Kusanagi laughed. I was surprised at how lightly they seemed to be taking it, though they were used to it. "If our people were the type to go crazy once they gained power, than that would be a major headache." He took another hit of his cigarette. "Strength always comes with responsibilities."

"Then, what should we do?" Tatara smiled.

Kusanagi said he would call everyone back and Tatara went to find Bando. Suddenly a realization hit me. This was my chance… this was the time to show that I am a real clansman of Homra. Never before have I even considered to do something this crazy, but I was buzzed and I had power. I knew I had to try hard if I was going to be apart of this world.

I grabbed my coat and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Kusanagi asked me. I looked over at him and panicked. I couldn't tell him the truth since he would surely object, so I had to lie and fast.

"I… uhh… I'm going to get Yata." I ran out mentally slapping myself for the worst lie in history. I overheard them talking about where the place was so I ran down the street in the pouring rain towards the drug warehouse, praying that I didn't get myself killed.

I had power; I just didn't know how to use it. Anna said there was more to me than the useless nullifying ability and it seemed I had a limited amount of time to tap into that, but I suppose now would be as good of a time as ever.

When I got there it was dead silent. I didn't know if to interpret that as good or bad, but honestly I didn't like it. I looked around and found a rusty pipe by a dumpster nearby. I grabbed it and I looked for the entrance.

When I got inside everyone on the lower floor was unconscious and beaten. I could only hope it was Shouhei's work and he was upstairs now basking in the glory of victory.

I wanted to prove myself, but I wanted Shouhei to be alive more. I ran upstairs only to walk into the worst possible situation. Shouhei and Bando were being beaten on the ground, their blood everywhere and the girl they were trying to save was tied up in a chair. I froze in the doorway. This was the first time I was faced with anything like this and I didn't know what to do. The group of men looked over at me and smiled. I felt myself begin to tremble from their stares.

"Hey there pretty lady." One of them said.

"What you got there?"

"Are you with them?" One of them nodded their head down at the beaten boys as he kicked them over and over again.

"Akane…" Bando breathed.

"Stop!" I screamed. I gripped onto the pipe in my hand and concentrated on trying to must up some kind of power, but nothing was happening. "Please… stop…" I whispered when I realized there wasn't going to be burst of power at this convenient moment.

"You really shouldn't have come here." The leader smirked as one of the guys grabbed onto my arm. I instinctively hit him with the pipe and he stumbled back wailing in pain.

"Oh you'll pay for that, bitch." He said.

A few more came at me and I swung the pipe around as much as I could; only bruising a few before being restrained.

"Hehe we're going to have a lot of fun later teaching you a lesson." The guy who was tying me up said. I ended up duck taped to a chair as well.

"Are you still alive?" I heard Shouhei say to Bando. Their voices were so low and their blood was everywhere. I was so scared, I just wanted them to be all right, but I couldn't do anything to help. I started to tear up as I watched them lay there.

"Yeah." Bando breathed.

"I'm sorry… I got you tangled in this..." Shouhei said, clenching his hand into a fist. "It was supposed to be my problem… but I accidently involved you and Akane into this."

Bando tightened his jaw, "you… you idiot." I was sobbing as I listened to them and the guy standing behind me kicked the back of my chair to try and get me to stop. "You're always… always like this. Like everything goes without saying, easily sacrificing yourself for others." One of the men put his boot on Bando's chin and he coughed up some blood.

"So freaking loud, you piece of shit." The leader took a hit of his cigarette and then dropped it on my knee. I let out a muffled scream from the burning ash hitting my skin. "Enough." He said. "Kill them."

"NO!" I tried to cry out trough the tape and it landed me a kick in the stomach.

One of the men lifted a pipe and was about to smash Shouhei's head in when Bando suddenly jumped in the way and blocked it with his arm.

"Bando!" Shouhei exclaimed.

"Didn't I say it earlier?" Bando said. "You see, you…you… are not by yourself anymore." Shouhei's eyes widened. "Your comrades… aren't something that come on the side."

"Haha, so you don't care what happens to this woman!?" A man exclaimed as he held a knife to the other girl's neck.

"Stop!" Shouhei said.

Suddenly a burst of flames threw the man backwards. Never before have I been happier to see fire.

There stood everyone including Anna and Mikoto with Kusanagi standing in the middle, smoking a cigarette.

"…Sorry." Bando said. "I'll leave it to you."

"W…why…?" Shouhei said to the King as he held Bando in his arms.

"I was bored as ever, so I decided to go out for a walk." Mikoto said. He looked over at the shocked boy. "It won't do you any good, to get drunk off your power."

"Is this based off your own experience?" Kusanagi teased him.

"… Shut up." He looked over and met eyes with me, for a moment I thought he was shocked to see me in this position, but he quickly composed himself. I didn't mind; I was just happy that he was there.

"You… you guys are…" The leader said, obviously rattled by their presence.

"That's right." Yata said as he pulled down the collar of his shirt and showed them his mark. "We are Homra!"

"The that means… you are… Suoh Mikoto!" One guys said, pointing to the King. They suddenly started to fire their guns. I screamed against the duck tape, but his flames protected him from any harm. I was overcome with relief when I saw he wasn't hurt. The leader was starting to get nervous.

"Let it burn. Remember to leave the ashes." Mikoto said.

"No blood! No bone! No ash!" The boys chanted. Mikoto and I made eyes contact. I was crying from relief. Suddenly he charged forward, his fist pulled back and bursting in flames, punching the leader right in the face and sending him flying back in pain. Everyone else went ahead and fought as well. He stared down at me and I up at him. He leaned down and ripped the duck tape off of my mouth.

I thought about saying something, but he looked so angry, so I kept quiet as he untied me while everyone fought around us and Anna waited by the door. Our skin didn't touch once as he freed me from my restraints.

* * *

That night Anna held my hand as I walked home with a burnt leg, a sore stomach, and lost dignity. I failed once again at my effort to be apart of Homra and to make Mikoto happy. I inconvenienced him and I felt horrible.

When the little girl fell asleep beside me I stayed awake staring at the ceiling. No matter how hard I try I always seem to mess things up in everything I do. Ever since I was a kid I had been like this, but this is the first time it was to such a degree. I couldn't take it anymore.

I got up and staggered out into the hall, ignoring the pain in my leg. I hadn't told anyone about my injuries since I was already such a bother. I stumbled over to Mikoto's door and as I was about to knock the thought of him probably being a sleep crossed my mind. I slowly lowered my hand and carefully leaned my head against the door. Disturbing his sleep would just add to my pile of annoyances.

The door swung open and I stumbled forward. I looked up and there Mikoto stood, staring down at me like I was a criminal as he smoked his cigarette.

"I was just… I umm… I wanted to… apologize… for being such a bother."

He paused for a moment before moving around me to close the door.

"You shouldn't be putting yourself in situations like that." He said. I turned back at him and nodded my head.

"Yeah, I know."

"What's with you and throwing yourself in dangerous situations?" He put out his bud in the ashtray and leaned against the wall.

"I just…"

"First the group of guys on the street, then the blue chasing after you, now this… I won't always be around to save you."

I nodded my head, but then I realized what exactly he was saying. I looked up at him and I felt an anger pile up in my chest.

"What are you talking about? I didn't make those guys come after me in the street! And I didn't ask that blue to chase after me! Those were just situations that happened by themselves!"

"You're the one that sat on the street in the first place instead of coming to us and asking for help. For a good girl you sure do like to get yourself in trouble." He was perfectly calm, as if raising his voice seemed like too much work for him and that pissed me off even more.

"I barely knew you all then! I wasn't just going to show up with my bags and ask to stay here! I'm not a-!" I stopped myself when I finally understood that this fight, the stares of disappointment and anger, it was what I was envious of this entire time. No one was going to punch me in the face or scream at me and call me rude names; this was an "I care for you" scolding that I secretly longed for. He cocked his head to the side in confusion as I processed this epiphany. "… I'm sorry, Mikoto… I don't know what I was thinking…" I held my head down.

_This isn't the way I wanted to earn a symbol of friendship._ I thought.

"It won't happen again."

He let out a sigh as he pushed back the wet hair away from his face. "You don't have to try so hard to prove yourself." He pushed himself up from the wall and walked over my way. "You don't need a mark to show you're apart of this clan, you have all of us to show it." He grabbed onto a chain that hung two dog tags around his neck and took it off. "I may not always be there to save you from your bravery, but one of us will be." He dangled the necklace in front of me and I stared up at him in awe. "Since you can't bear the mark, this should do… for now at least." I held out my hands and he dropped the jewelry into my possession. I was so overcome with joy that I couldn't hold back.

"Yes! Thank you Mikoto!" I was about to tackle him into a hug but I stopped myself. His words from when I first came to Homra echoed in my head,

"_Don't think that just because you're here I'm going to let you use your ability on me."_

I jumped back and mentally panicked. He was clearly confused by my odd actions. I started to get flustered and I immediately made my way towards the door.

"Thank you very much, good night."

Right when I thought I was about to get out of this situation I idiotically tripped over myself, my leg erupting in pain. I held in my whimpers as I tried to push myself up, and that's when he noticed my injuries. He raised an eyebrow and bent down.

"Did you get this earlier?" He asked, pointing to my cigarette burn.

"Eh? I just… I didn't want to be a bother…" I felt like an idiot, sitting there completely helpless.

He stood up and walked over to the other side of the room, grabbed roll of bandages, and made his way back over to me. He reached out and gently grabbed hold of my leg as he started to wrap the bandage around the burn. It was the first time that he touched me since we met. It felt odd, but I didn't protest.

The next day when I went downstairs Tatara noticed my new accessory.

"Isn't that the king's necklace, Akane?" He asked, smiling like an idiot, as always. I nodded my head and grabbed onto the chain.

"It's my pride, as a member of Homra." I smiled.

"Did the King confess his love?" He asked, completely ignoring what I said.

"Of course not!"

Finally… I felt as though I've accomplished something for the first time in a long, long while.


	4. A Good Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own K-Project.

**Chapter 4**

Today everyone in Homra decided to play baseball at the public field. I sat with Anna on my lap on the sidelines as we watched Shouhei bat horribly. Tatara was filming everyone like usual while I was snacking on some popcorn.

"Chitose, what's wrong?" Tatara asked. "Are you tired?" Chitose pushed the camera away.

"Stop it now. You can do it when I'm more good-looking." He said.

"Did something happen?"

"Ah well, popular guys sure do have a lot to handle… you see." I couldn't help but laugh at his statement. He narrowed his eyes at me. I went on to stuff my face uncomfortably full of popcorn. I looked over and I lit up when I saw that Mikoto was next.

"Yata, Mikoto is next! Focus!" Kusanagi said from behind the catcher.

"A-ahh!" Yata exclaimed. "Too bad, but even for the King… my straight is…" He threw the ball and Mikoto hit a homerun with barely any effort.

"Yay!" I exclaimed. Yata watched it in a slump as it disappeared over the distance. Mikoto dropped the bat and barely jogged around the field.

"It's your turn, Akane." Tatara said, pointing his camera in my face. I nodded my head and set Anna down beside me.

"Wish me good luck." I smiled.

"Good luck." She said, without even a glance towards me, or any emotion. It made me feel a little depressed rather than lucky.

I got up and walked over in front of the catcher. Kusanagi handed me the bat.

"Go easy on her Yata!" He said.

"Yeah go easy on me Yata." I smiled. He nervously nodded his head and threw an easily pathetic pitch. I took advantage and hit a perfect home run.

"EH!?" Yata exclaimed.

"I was on the softball team in high school." I laughed as I jogged around the field.

"You hustled me!" He screamed.

"Yep!" I giggled just to annoy him. I made my way back to the sidelines and gave Kusanagi a high five.

"Softball team, huh?" Mikoto said as he lit a cigarette. I stopped, turned back towards him, and nodded my head. I thought maybe he was going to praise me or something but… "Probably another reason you're a virgin."

"Eh?!" I was overcome with anger. "I'm not a virgin! What makes you think that?!"

"A good girl like you, of course you are."

"Well I'm not!" I exclaimed. I crossed my arms and huffed. I knew it was stupid of me to just scream that kind of stuff into the world, but I didn't want Mikoto to think of me as the innocent virgin girl. I may not have had many partners, but even if it was only the one that didn't make me a virgin.

Perhaps I was going to have to add, "show Mikoto I'm more than a good girl" on my list of goals.

I stared up at him and he glanced over at me.

"Sorry…" He dropped the cigarette to the ground and stepped on it. I cocked my head to the side in confusion. It didn't seem like he was apologizing for teasing me.

"What for?" I asked.

"Don't they remind you of…?" He nodded down at my leg and my mind suddenly clicked. He was worried that the smell of his cigarette would bring back traumatic memories. I shook my head furiously.

"No, it's okay. Your cigarettes smell completely different. They remind me of when you came to save me rather than when I was injured, so don't worry about me."

I smiled and he looked the other way. I think he was hiding his face for some reason, but I may be wrong. All I know for sure is he took another cigarette out after that and smoked it without a problem, and the smell was honestly… comforting.

"That person was so sad." Anna said as she looked out into the distance through one of her marbles. She looked over at Chitose next to her.

"Hm?"

"Don't _**die**_, okay?" Anna said.

"Eh…?!"

"Chitose! Your turn!" Dewa said and went on to drag him onto the field.

"Wait—Anna?" Chitose said. "W-what was that?"

"Hurry up and hit already." Dewa said as he handed him the bat. Yata threw the ball and Chitose hit it, his head not completely out of the clouds; the ball barely flew past Yata's head.

"Eh—where are you aiming at?" Yata screamed. He looked back and saw that the ball was heading straight for a girl walking along the edge of the field. "Ah! Watch out!" He yelled out to her.

I looked over and my eyes widened in surprise when I saw everyone was staring over at the girl who had just caught the ball with her bare hand and proceeded to throw it back, almost socking Chitose in the face.

"How lively." Tatara said as he videotaped the whole thing.

Chitose suddenly started to run off and everyone watched after him in confusion. As the girl started stomping after him they all realized the situation, except for me of course. Totsuka and Dewa ran off after them and I looked over at Mikoto in confusion.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"That girl is a strain." He said as he took another hit of his cigarette. "And an assassin."

"Eh!?" I exclaimed. "Is she after Chitose?"

"Seems like it, but she usually doesn't kill good citizens…"

"Should I go talk to her, maybe she will listen to me since I'm like her." I was about to walk off, but he grabbed onto my arm and I looked back at him with surprise.

"If she thinks you're with him she'll kill you as well."

He stared down at me with a protective look that made me submit to his wishes. I averted my eyes and he let go of me. Kusanagi's phone rang with Tatara calling to tell them exactly what was going on. I walked over to Anna, lifted her on my lap, and hid my face in her hair to conceal my embarrassment.

"What's the matter Akane?" She asked me. I slightly shook my head without a word.

We all went back to the bar later, leaving Chitose to clean up his own mess. When they got back Tatara explained the whole story of Chitose having a one-night stand with her and forgetting to keep his promise to say goodbye the next morning. I thought it was rather sweet, in a sort of twisted way. To think she was so damaged that when a boy slept with her and rudely left she went on to kill him. Perhaps that's the stress of a strain though, with her lifestyle I can only imagine many hardships.

I wonder… If things had gone differently for me, if Homra hadn't taken me in… would I have eventually fallen to the same sort of fate?

* * *

One night the bar was rather busy for once. It was refreshing, but a hassle. Kusanagi, Tatara and I were the only ones working and the place was getting rather rowdy. I hurriedly took the orders of the few people who were eating, gave them to Tatara in the kitchen and then quickly made my way back behind the bar to help Kusanagi serve was this group of businessmen who were getting quite wasted.

"Pretty girl! Another round please!" One of the men said. I nodded my head and quickly got him and his friends another set of shots. I set them down when the one who called out to me suddenly grabbed my hand. "How about after your shift you come back to my place?"

My eyes widened in surprise and his friends all burst out laughing. I thought maybe since they were laughing it was meant as a joke or something. I'm not really the type who gets asked these types of things all that often so I didn't actually think he was being serious, so I laughed along.

"Well?" He said.

"Eh?" I tried to pull my hand away, but I don't think he really noticed. "I'm sorry… I umm…"

"Come on! A pretty girl like you ought to be pampered."

"Please let go." I said, but he couldn't hear me over the laughter of him and his friends. "Sir, I need to get back to work."

"She said let go." A loud voice boomed. They suddenly all stopped laughing and glanced back to see Mikoto standing menacingly over them. "She isn't interested." He growled. The man let go, shaking in fear. "Now leave." The man nodded, quickly paid his bill and ran out with his friends close behind. Mikoto sat down at the bar and I stared at him in awe. "Can I have a drink?"

I snapped out of my daze and hurriedly nodded my head as I stumbled for his usual. When I finally recovered from the scene I was able to muster up some words,

"Thank you… but please don't be so intimidating, the other customers seem frightened as well." I looked over and the amount of customers had reduced to half, after the men ran out a few other people seemed to have found Mikoto's presence to be daunting.

"I don't care if they think that way. I'll stay here on the nights you work so you don't get yourself in trouble."

"…You don't have to—"

"It's concerning otherwise."

My eyes widened in surprise. To think Mikoto was this worried about me? Does he really think of me as this weak?

_Is this okay? Is it alright for me to waste his time like this?_

A few nights later Kusanagi left early and I had to close the shop. I locked up as Mikoto sat at the bar, smoking a cigarette and finishing the last of his drink. I walked over and sat down next to him, letting out a sigh of relief that the night was over. I was so tired. I glanced up at Mikoto who seemed to be spacing out.

"Hey, do you think I can try that?"

"Hmm?" He looked over at me in confusion. I pointed at his cigarette and he paused for a moment before reaching into his pocket and taking another one out for me. He handed it over and I looked at it in confusion. He let out a sigh. "You put this end between your lips." He flipped it over and I did as he said. I looked up at him and he snapped his fingers, lighting the thing with his fire. "Now suck in." I did so and immediately started to cough uncontrollably. I quickly put it out in the ashtray as I tried to recover my breath. He smirked as he blew out some smoke. "You're such a good girl."

I slumped over in disappointment.

'_I'll never be able to match him; I'll always be helpless.'_

"But that's alright." He said as he patted the top of my head. I looked up at him with astonishment. "It's refreshing."

I looked down, trying to hide my now red face.

Perhaps Mikoto really doesn't mind being around a girl like me, and honestly… I don't really mind being around a guy like him.


	5. The Rude Stray

Disclaimer: I do not own K-Project.

**Chapter 5**

For a few months not a lot happened. It was rather quite at Homra, but then one day Fujishima brought in a stray boy from the streets.

"What's the matter? What's that strange thing on your back?" Kusanagi asked.

"I picked it up." Fujishima said.

"Fujishima often picks up some stray cats or dogs, but it's the first time you've picked up a human." Tatara said.

"That's not allowed, so no. Put him back where you found him." Kusanagi bluntly said.

"But Kusanagi, it's raining!" I exclaimed as I ran around the counter and over to Fujishima. "Is he alright?" I brought my hand to the boy's forehead. "He's burning up." I looked over at Kusanagi with pleading eyes.

He let out a sigh, "Can't you take him back to your house?"

"My parents are at home." Fujishima said.

"And I don't have a home." I added.

"Forget it. Isn't it fine Kusanagi?" Tatara said, smiling as always. Kusanagi let out yet another sigh and I decided to take it as a yes.

"I'll go get a towel." I said as I ran upstairs and grabbed some things to nurse him back to health.

The next day the boy woke up suddenly on the couch in the middle of the afternoon.

"Oh you're awake." Yata said.

"The guy who's half dead on the road finally wakes up." Kamamoto said.

I looked over and smiled before running over to his side and placing my hand on his forehead to check his temperature. He slapped it away, but I didn't take any offense. He had woken up suddenly in a strange place, so I expected him to be rattled.

"Hey! Be nice to Akane." Yata said.

"It's okay." I said. "Your fever seems to have gone down. I'll make you breakfast."

"Better not let her do that." Kusanagi said.

"Hey! It can't be that bad!" I exclaimed. I looked back over at the boy. "I wrapped some of your wounds up. Seems you got a real beating out there." He looked down at his arms and grabbed onto his neck, just noticing the bandages.

"What's your name?" Kamamoto asked.

"Why did you faint in that place?" Shouhei asked.

"Suddenly being asked so many questions, you must feel awkward right?" Tatara said. He stood up from his stool and walked over to Fujishima's side, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Anyway, this is the guy who found you." The boy simply stared up at Fujishima as if he had done something wrong.

"What the hell? You don't even know how to say thank you?" Yata said. "Or perhaps you're a foreigner that doesn't understand Japanese?"

"Hmph shut your mouth shorty!" The boy retorted in English.

"EH!?" Yata exclaimed, irritated by the boy's rudeness. "This fellow is looking down on me right?" Tatara grabbed onto him from behind, trying to calm him down. "Don't think I don't understand English! You bastard!"

The boy just huffed and turned away from him.

"I know Yata wasn't polite enough." Kusanagi said in English. I watched him in amazement; something about a Japanese guy speaking good English was attractive. "But your attitude is also not acceptable."

The boy said nothing once again and we all just sat around waiting, until finally Fujishima gave it a shot.

"What's your name?"

"Eric Surt."

"You can speak Japanese just fine!" Yata exclaimed.

"You are… underweight." Fujishima pointed out.

"Don't worry, I'll make you some pancakes." I said.

"I don't need an old hag like you taking care of me." The boy said in English. I was now just as irritated as Yata.

"HAG?! OLD!? I'M 22 HOW IS THAT OLD?!" Now I was the one Tatara had to hold back.

"I told you before not to speak to Akane like that!" Yata exclaimed. None of us really noticed Mikoto coming downstairs during the ruckus.

"You really should eat something though…" Fujishima said.

"No it's fine." Eric looked back and there Mikoto stood behind him. The King glanced down at the boy and then over at me, Tatara let me go and I took a deep breath. Eric was caught by surprise and suddenly fell off the couch and onto the ground.

"Ahh Mikoto, good day!" Yata said.

"Homra's… King…" Eric said. He watched Mikoto in amazement as he walked over to me.

"Ah you've met the King before?" Tatara asked.

"Ahh… no…"

"I'd rather you not talk to Akane that way, she's rather innocent." Mikoto said and then patted the top of my head. I was once again overcome with anger.

"Innocent?" I glared up at him.

"Would you rather I call you virgin?" He said in that almost bored, but smooth tone of his.

"I'm not even a virgin!"

Later that afternoon Tatara made Eric lunch and I sat on the sidelines, sulking as I tried to forget the stray boy spitting out my food earlier in disgust.

Yata seemed really irritated with Eric's continued presence, while everyone else really didn't seem to mind. After a period of long silences and short answers Eric finally spoke to us.

"Uhm… excuse me, you guys are _the_ Homra right?"

"Yes." Fujishima said.

"Do you all really have unimaginable power?"

"Unimaginable power… well you can say that." Kusanagi laughed before lighting a cigarette.

"Who is the strongest in here?"

"Well, Mikoto is too strong. He is totally on a different level from us." Kusanagi explained as he smoked his cigarette. "That's why we have her." He nodded his head at me and I looked over and smiled at the boy to try and get him to like me a bit more, but he still treated me cruelly like Yata. "To keep him from burning down the city…"

"Leaving the King out, the strongest should be Kusanagi right?" Fujishima said.

"Aaah, that's difficult to say." Kusanagi said.

"And after him, the one who has the most outstanding ability is Yata."

"Oh, what about him?" Eric asked. "That person beside Chihuahua?" He was referring to Tatara who was standing next to Yata, whom Eric liked to call Chihuahua.

"Ah, Totsuka doesn't fight." Fujishima said.

"Is that so?"

"He isn't that type of guy. Although he's not a fighter, how should I say…?" Kusanagi said. "Everything would be easier if he were there. Even our enemies would put down their guard around him."

"Really?"

"He definitely isn't the weakest though, Akane certainly holds that title." Kusanagi said before taking another hit of his cigarette.

"Hey!" I jumped off of my stool and glared at him. "You'll see, my powers will kick in soon and then I will be as strong as you, Kusanagi!" I exclaimed.

"I swear you have a nice face, but you have a temper like Yata."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Yata and I both screamed at the same time.

A few days later and Eric was still hanging around. I certainly didn't mind despite his rude actions towards me and neither did anyone else besides Yata. Kusanagi, Tatara, Kamamoto and I had spent the whole day cleaning the bar until it was spotless.

Kusanagi let out a sigh of relief, "Finished!" He smiled. "Thank you very much for everyone's hard work! We've managed to clean a lot today. Just by sweeping the rooms once, everything seems different. We only have to do the room downstairs."

"Ah do you mind if I take a break, I'm exhausted." I said, slumped over, covered in sweat.

"Sure, Kamamoto will help."

"Ugh…"

I thanked him and made my way upstairs towards the bedroom, when I heard an odd creaking sound from the other side of the hall. Usually Mikoto was asleep around now and Anna was asleep in my room so out of curiosity I walked over to Mikoto's room, noticing that the door was strangely cracked open. I pushed it open and my eyes widened when I saw Eric standing over the sleeping King. Suddenly Mikoto's eyes opened and a blazing fire erupted. I acted out of instinct, grabbed onto Eric, pushed him against the wall, and used myself as a shield. The fire raged against my back, though it didn't hurt it was still rather hot.

When it all died down I pushed myself away from Eric and fell to my knees, holding onto the front of my shirt since the entire back was burned to ashes.

"…What?" Mikoto mumbled as he drowsily sat up.

"What was that sound just now?" Tatara yelled as he barged in the room to see me on the ground in such a state. "What happened?"

"Ah it's nothing…" I said as I clutched onto the remaining of my shirt and glanced back at Mikoto who was staring at me as if he had just seen a horrible sight.

"I was… in a daze… are you…?"

"I'm fine… your fire can't hurt me remember?" I smiled and looked back over at Eric. "Are you alright?" I asked him.

"If it wasn't for you she wouldn't…" Mikoto gritted his teeth and he started to glow red. "What do you want?" He growled.

"N-nothing." Eric suddenly ran out of the room. I looked over at Mikoto and he sat there with his head down and his anger radiating around him in the form of flames. I pushed myself up, gripping onto the front of my shirt and held my hand out to him. He ignored my gesture and kept his eyes away from me.

"You can't hurt me Mikoto… let me help." I said as I gazed down at him. He glanced up at me and hesitantly took my hand, his flames ceased and I smiled.

"Did you… have another nightmare?" Tatara asked. Mikoto looked over at him and then shook his head.

'_Nightmare?'_ I looked down at Mikoto and he glanced up at me through the corner of his eye. _'I didn't take Mikoto for the type to get nightmares.'_

"Be careful with that guy." The King said.

"Eh?" Tatara said.

"I felt… his murderous intent."

My eyes widened in surprise. Although Eric was rude sometimes, he didn't seem like the type that was able to kill anyone.

"I see…" Tatara said. "Well I guess I'll keep an eye on him. Come on Akane, I'll take you back to your room."

"Ah… I'll stay… you can't see anything." I said as I gripped tighter to the small piece of cloth that covered my breasts. Tatara raised an eyebrow and Mikoto looked over at me. "Its just… I have a feeling that I should stay a little longer… with what just happened…"

Mikoto let out a sigh and let go of my hand. I looked over and there he was, taking off his shirt. My eyes widened in shock and my cheeks started to burn. Tatara just laughed and quietly left the room as I stared down at Mikoto, shirtless. He held the piece of clothing out to me and I started to get nervous.

"Y-you don't have to do that… I can go get a shirt from my room and come back or you know… walk 5 feet to your closet and grab something—"

"It's too far." He said. "I'm tired."

"Oh um…okay…" I took the piece of clothing and turned around.

More than anything I hoped he wasn't looking.

I turned back around and anxiously sat down on the couch.

"… You did it again…" He said.

"Hmmm?"

"You got yourself into trouble even though I told you not to."

"I was just trying to save that boy from being burnt to a crisp." I tried to defend myself the best I could, but I suppose he was right. I let out a sigh and I forced myself to do something I told myself I would never do. "I'm sorry… King."

'_God I can't believe I just called him that.'_

I looked over at him and he was completely turned away from me. I was instantly irritated, how could he look the other way when I had just sacrificed my pride?

I didn't realize it at anytime then, but he was actually embarrassed.

"You don't have to call me that…" He said. I cocked my head to the side in confusion and he laid down, his feet on my lap. "I'm going back to sleep." He said.

"If you go to sleep dressed like that you'll catch a cold."

"I don't get sick."

I had planned on leaving when I knew he was asleep and calm, but somehow I ended up falling asleep as well; laying on his chest. I later found out that Tatara got a picture and from then on he often taunted me with it.

I remember dreaming of lying under the sun, and it was a blissful moment.

Later that night Eric tried to kill Tatara, but Fujishima successfully stopped him and convinced the stray boy to let them help him. Eric confessed his situation. He was like a dog to a gang that had a grudge against Mikoto.

Kusanagi had to wake the King and ask him what he wanted to do about the situation. Mikoto ended up leaving me asleep on the couch and went to deal with the group of thugs alone, beating them easily. He soon came back to deal with Eric and although the stray thought he was going to get a beating, he instead got the mark of Homra, and in a surprising way at that.

He then went back to his room and went right back to sleep in the exact same position he was in before he left.

I woke up the next morning completely frazzled and he pretended to be asleep the entire time I anxiously left his room, returned his shirt, and went back to my room to drown in the embarrassment.

I learned about Eric being apart of Homra immediately, but I didn't know about Mikoto's night until much later.

That morning I was wrapping up Fujishima's injury. That guy really is something. He cut his hand pretty deep when protecting Tatara from Eric. I obviously scolded him for being so reckless.

"And next time tell me right away. I don't care if it's 3 in the morning. You can't walk around with a wound like this untreated."

"You looked… busy…" He said. I laid my hand on top of his bandages. "OW!" He exclaimed as he suddenly pulled his hand back. I didn't understand what was the matter; I barely touched him. He looked back down at his hand and slowly took the bandages off.

"What are you doing?" He took off the last layer and there staring me in the face was a perfectly healthy hand. "What the—"

"You can heal people?" Fujishima said.

"Eh?" Tatara made his way over and examined Fujishima's hand. I sat there in shock as his words rang in my head. I have the power to heal people? I have a real power?

"Well that'll be quite helpful." Kusanagi said. "These guys are always in and out of the hospital."

"I…I…" I had no words. I was useful. I was finally more than just the useless strain with a useless power. I could heal people; I could do something.

I was _someone_.

* * *

More Author's Notes: Yes, Mikoto did, in fact, take his shirt off when went back to sleep with Akane for the authenticity. ;)


	6. Clanshorse

Disclaimer: I do not own K-Project.

**Chapter 6**

A few weeks after Eric joined us a small incident occurred. Another stray walked trough the doors of Homra, Basashi.

I was out walking with Fujishima, Anna, and Tatara when we came across an odd thing in a city like ours, a horse. It wasn't everyday that we came across a friend like this. He immediately captivated Anna, her eyes sparkled like never before and that made me just as enchanted. We all walked back with him and pleaded Kusanagi to let us keep it, that is without showing him exactly what we wanted to keep first. He agreed, thinking it was just a cat or a dog, but then we brought him in…

"A horse!? We can't keep a horse!" Kusanagi screamed. "Put it back where it belongs."

"But you said that it was just fine." Anna gave him the puppy dog eyes and I joined in.

"You agreed Kusanagi." I added. He let out a sigh and I jumped in the air with glee. Whenever he sighed like that it was an obvious sign of him giving up. Anna and I danced around in victory. I got the horse a large bowl of water and wrapped a red scarf around his neck. "Now he is officially one of us

"You know you don't have the authority for that, Akane. Only Mikoto can decide that sort of stuff." Kusanagi said.

"But it's a horse. Can't I have authority on deciding if animals can be apart of the clan?" I pouted.

"Nope, sorry." Tatara said. I let out a sigh, but I didn't take the scarf off.

Mikoto started to walk downstairs and I felt my heart race as he drowsily stumbled over, yawing as he lifted his shirt up to scratch him stomach, and sat down at the bar next to the horse without even noticing. I felt a smile tug at the corner of my lips as I watched him.

"My head hurts." He said as be leaned his forehead against his palm. "Water…" He finally noticed the horse drinking out of a bucket next to him, I held in my laughter as I poured the glass of water for him. He looked over at Kusanagi who sat on the other side of the horse, drinking Whiskey way to early in the day. "Why did a horse end up here?"

"That aside, how?" Kusanagi said, obviously stressed. "Just from where did they get the idea to pick up a horse… do we only have no one but idiots here?"

I set down the glass of water and he looked up at me as I grinned at him like the idiot Tatara.

"Hm?"

"Now, now isn't it a good horse? See, it has pretty nice fur." Tatara said.

"I don't need your comfort." Kusanagi grumbled.

"Mikoto." He looked over and there Anna stood, with her eyes sparkling and her cheeks blushing. I felt like I just died from her cuteness. "Name it!" She exclaimed and I lit up as well. I didn't even think of a name and for Mikoto to think of one was just perfect. He thought for a moment and looked over at the horse.

"…Is it a boy or a girl?" He said.

"Boy." I stated, our eyes sparking and we waited for the perfect name to come out of his mouth. He thought for another minute and the horse looked over at him.

"…Basashi."

Anna, Basashi, and I were overcome with shock. He had named our beloved clanshorse after a meat dish.

"What were you going to name it if it was a girl?" I exclaimed.

"What a sharp sense." Tatara said.

"Roast thigh and fillet. All parts come in a complete set. Today's a feast." Kusanagi darkly commented. Anna and I furiously shook our heads in disagreement.

"By the way… that horse…" Mikoto said. "Is not a normal horse."

Suddenly wings erupted from Basashi and Anna, Kusanagi and I stood in surprise as we realized it was a strain.

"Animal strain's exists?" Kusanagi looked over at me and I stood in utter confusion.

"Like I would know!"

"It's so pretty." Anna said. I looked over at her and then back at Basashi and I realized that she was right. He really was beautiful.

"…It somehow made a disgusted face, didn't it?" Yata said.

"Yeah." Kamamoto said.

Mikoto was staring at the horse and suddenly his stomach growled. Tatara and I looked at him in confusion.

"King? Do you seriously just look at it as Basashi?" Tatara asked and I couldn't help but laugh. Tatara looked at me like I was crazy, but I found everything about the situation hilarious. I don't know why, but I was suddenly just so happy. .

"…Anna." Kusanagi said as he laid his hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Basashi is not a little kitty you can keep shut in such a small place. It's sad, but let's let it fly away to the skies, okay?"

"You're going to try and get around her, eh?" Tatara said.

"A horse strain… what are you going to do with it?" Dewa said.

"I guess it's bad." Fujishima said. "To keep a strain."

"Not that! It's the horse part of him hat's bad!" Dewa said. "Don't just pick up all sorts of things!"

"I suppose you're right since we kept Akane." Fujishima said.

"What do you mean kept?" I exclaimed. I glanced over to see Eric was just sitting quietly on the couch observing us.

"No, no it's when the horse breaks down, it should be that." Chitose said.

"But he's our friend! We can't just dispose of him just because of his race!" I exclaimed.

"He's a horse!" Dewa exclaimed.

"Come, Anna. Let's say goodbye to Basashi, okay?" Kusanagi said.

"Do you have a place you want to go?" Anna asked the horse.

Basashi suddenly started to flap his wings, destroying the bar. I stood by Mikoto and watched as the bottles of alcohol flew across the room and shelves started to fall.

"…This is getting dangerous." Yata said.

"…It is, right?" Kamamoto said.

A bottle of rum came flying my way and right when I was about to duck, Mikoto caught it and set it on the counter as if it was nothing. I looked over at him and he just sat there drinking the rest of his water.

"Alright, Anna! Let's go for a walk!" Kamamoto said as he grabbed Anna and started to run out with Fujishima and Basashi behind him. "We're going for a walk!"

I looked over and Kusanagi was exploding with anger.

"Wait for me!" I exclaimed as I started to run after them, but Mikoto grabbed onto me. I looked back in surprise and he didn't even glance at me.

"The blue's are going to get involved soon."

I knew that he was just trying to protect me from the blues, but as I sat next to him at the bar with Kusanagi giving me evil eyes I also knew that I was going to have to clean everything up and that the alcohol would come out of my pay. I slumped over and poured myself a drink when Kusanagi threw a broom at me. He kept spouting nonsense about how I'm Anna's womanly role model so it's by default all my fault.

I let out a sigh and went on to work with Tatara and Kusanagi, while Mikoto, Shouhei, Yata, Chitose, Dewa and Bando sat around.

"I don't see why it matters if the blues are out there." I said to Mikoto as I swept the last of the broken glass. "I mean it's not like their going to try anything. You said I was apart of the clan so they can't touch me, right?"

"I don't trust them." He said, sitting on the couch without a care in the world. I looked over at him and furrowed my brow.

"…You know… since there are blue clansmen then there is obviously a blue king…" He averted his eyes from mine and I stood up straight. "What exactly is your relationship with him?"

Kusanagi's phone rang and it didn't seem like good news. He walked over at Tatara and I with a concerned expression.

"It seems that Basashi ran wild while Anna was still sitting on its back."

My eyes widened in surprise and I looked over at Mikoto.

He let out a sigh. "…Lets go get her back." Everyone ran out of the bar to go and help expect for Kusanagi, Tatara and Mikoto. I was about to go with the rest of them, but Mikoto stopped me once again. "I told you, I don't want you anywhere near the blue's."

"This is Anna we're talking about! Do you really think I'm just going to sit here on the couch with you and wait while everyone else is out there doing something? I'm more than just the waitress; I'm apart of this clan. I'm not just some good little girl that follows you around!"

He took a hit of his cigarette. "… Who said you were ever otherwise?" My eyes widened in surprise and my cheeks began to burn. He pushed himself up, grabbed my hand, and walked out with me close behind. My heart raced and his hand gripped tighter around mine. His warmth radiated as we walked together at a rather slow pace to go and save Anna.

He just does whatever he wants… and he was pulling me around for the ride.

We walked in silence, but it felt like the sound of my heart beating was filling it. I wonder if he can hear it… I wonder if he can feel the sweat between my fingers, if he can sense the blood rushing to my face. I wonder if he has any idea about the effect he has on me.

We finally arrived in the middle of a highway. I was nervous that there might be passing cars to come and run us over, but the whole thing was empty, like someone had closed the road. We stood there for a few minutes as he smoked the rest of his cigarette, my fingers still intertwined with his.

And then there she was; Anna sitting on Basashi as he galloped over our way. Basashi suddenly stopped in his rampage when Mikoto let go of my hand, as if his menacing air that he gave off to the unfamiliar had suddenly come back.

"Mikoto…Akane…" Anna said.

"Thank God you're alright." I smiled. Mikoto let out a sigh.

"Don't cause us anymore trouble." He said as he laid his palm on his forehead.

"Mikoto… listen…" Anna said; she was obliviously embarrassed by the situation. It was the first time I had seen her like this.

"So, what do you want to do with it?" Mikoto said. I looked over at him and I felt a smile tug at the corner of my mouth.

"I want to let it go… where it wants to go." Anna said. I looked up at her and we waited as Mikoto inhaled his cigarette and then grabbed onto the rope from Basashi's harness. He started to walk and Basashi obediently followed. I walked at the horse's side. "…Thank you." Anna glanced over, noticing someone on the bridge above us. I noticed him too confused as to whom it might be. "Mikoto… don't look, or the sly one will attack." He was wearing the blue's uniform and he looked over us with confidence. I thought, maybe… could it be the Blue King? Mikoto didn't look, just as she said not to. He just took another hit of his cigarette and walked along.

"Mikoto!" Yata exclaimed as he ran over with the rest of the guys behind. "You've managed to catch Basashi? As expected Mikoto is awesome!" He laughed.

I saw that Bando was injured and I ran over to his side. He was unconscious on Kamamoto's back.

"Basashi got him pretty good. You think you can help him out?" Kamamoto asked.

"I'll try." I gently laid my hand on his face and concentrated, but it didn't seem to do any good. The redness was still there and I'm sure the pain would be too when he awoke. "I…I'm sorry… I don't know how to control it yet…" I said. I felt like a failure once again, that the "someone" I thought I was, finally, was just a dream.

"It's alright." Kamamoto said. "You can try again later." He tightened his grip on the unconscious clansman. "See you back at the bar."

I nodded my head and made my way back to Mikoto's side as we went wherever it was Basashi so desperately wanted to go.

We ended up outside of a church on a farm. A wedding had just ended and everyone was celebrating. I awkwardly stood next to Mikoto as I thought of Tatara and how much he would be teasing me about marrying Mikoto right then. That guy… what a fool.

We stared out at the scene before us, a bit confused as to why the horse wanted to come in the first place.

"What?" Mikoto finally said.

"…This is the ranch it was at before." Anna explained. "That bride had been taking care of it all this time, he says."

I never knew Anna could talk to animals… or was it just the fact that Basashi was a strain?

"So it wanted to come back to her?" Mikoto asked.

"No." Anna shook her head. "Because she's marrying, he wanted to see her in that state." She touched his mane to comfort the horse. "It's no longer needed in that place, and I think it's… because it's a strain."

For some reason I felt like that it always came down to the fact that we were strains. The fact that I fact that I was a strain I couldn't go on the front lines and had the threat of capture hanging over my head, the fact that Basashi is a strain he can't be with his owner anymore, the assassin girl was strain and she felt like a monster, and that Anna was a strain and she had to try her best to control all of her emotions.

Maybe being a strain isn't something you want to be; maybe it's a curse.

But….

If I wasn't a strain, if I wasn't deemed with this curse… I never would've met Mikoto and become apart of Homra.

I looked over at him as he watched Anna and I felt something rise up in my chest.

Maybe the title of strain isn't all that bad.

Mikoto lifted Anna off of Basashi, "You're satisfied now, aren't you?"

I could hear the tapping of her heels as the blue woman approached us with Kusanagi and Tatara following.

"It's been causing quite some trouble, but it's all fine now, right?" She said. "In consequence with the authority of Scepter 4 I shall deal with that special ability creature over there." She walked past us and over to the horse.

"Ah… No!" Anna exclaimed, still being held by the back of her dress by Mikoto.

"You can't! He's one of us." I said, hugging onto Basashi. "He's a red clanshorse!"

"When did I agree to that?" Mikoto said.

"I don't care if you're the king or the joker, he's one of us no matter what you say!" I said, clutching onto Basashi's mane.

"Joker?" Mikoto said.

"I'm sorry Akane, but we can't keep him." Kusanagi said.

"Come on." Mikoto grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Basashi. I didn't protest since I knew that no one would back me up. I suppose it was rational of them, but I didn't want to be rational about the situation. I wanted to make Anna happy.

"First of all, I would like to hear its name." The blue woman smiled.

"Hm?" Mikoto looked over at Basashi who was blushing almost as much as me. That horse… he was something.

"It's name is?" the woman said.

"Ah… Basashi." Kusanagi reluctantly said.

"…What was it again?" She asked, irritated by his answer.

"It's Basashi." Kusanagi forced a laugh.

She let out a sigh and pressed her fingers on the bridge of her nose in frustration. "…As expected, that's a name only a barbarous group can come up with… no choice then, I shall fix it." The horse straightened up in surprise. She gazed up at him and smiled. "Well, since you… have white and beautiful wings… White Bean Paste Stewed Tofu." The horse didn't seem pleased.

"…What?" Kusanagi said.

"From now on, you're White Bean Paste Stewed Tofu." Her eyes sparkled and the horse slumped over.

"…What a sharp sense…" Tatara said almost sarcastically.

We all looked out onto the wedding. Mikoto set Anna down, but he still held onto my hand. I felt my cheeks burn as we watched the happy couple together.

"Perhaps that will be you two one day." Tatara said as he walked up next to us. My eyes widened in surprise and I let go of Mikoto's hand.

"No, no don't say such frivolous things Tatara." I said waving my hands in front of me for emphasis I was obviously flustered beyond control.

"Hm?" Mikoto looked over at us.

"When that day comes, let me be the one to marry you, alright." Tatara smiled.

"Who other than you even said that day will come?" I exclaimed.


	7. A Summer Never Forgotten

Disclaimer: I do not own K-Project.

**Chapter 7**

Not much happened for a while. Shouhei left to take care of his sick mother for two months and now it was August and he had come back to a situation he hadn't expected.

Yata and Bando sat at the bar, annoyed and Tatara stood next to the confused Shouhei in the doorway.

"…Yata, San?" They said nothing as they gritted their teeth. "It—It's been a while… Ahh. What happened?"

"Yo! Why if isn't it Shouhei!" Kamamoto smiled as his group of fan girls surrounded him.

"Who are you?" Shouhei confusingly smiled.

Kamamoto had become thin and beautiful in just a short amount of time and it bothered the other boys to an extent. I, on the other hand, was enjoying it fully.

"What? You're not going to say you've forgotten my face after two months, are you?"

"Uhh…" Shouhei said.

"Kamamoto!" One of the girls at a table waved at him, blushing.

"Eh?" Shouhei's eyes widened.

"Kamamoto! I want to order!" Another girl raised her hand.

"Huh?"

"Kamamoto, will you take these sandwiches to table 2?" I asked him, smiling uncontrollably. Yes, I was enchanted by the new and beautiful version of Kamamoto.

"Don't you get over yourself, Kamamoto!" Yata hissed as he slammed his fists against the countertop.

"Kamamoto?" Shouhei said in disbelief.

Tatara explained how Kamamoto tends to lose weight around summer time, but Shouhei still didn't believe it. I wouldn't have either if I hadn't witnessed the whole process myself and man I was enjoying the outcome. I sat next to Kamamoto and smiled up at him. I wasn't going to make any moves on him or anything; I just… really liked looking at him.

"King?" Tatara said as he leaned over towards Mikoto who was in the middle of eating.

Mikoto glanced at him and said in between bites, "has something changed about him?"

My eyes widened in surprise.

"You don't even notice it?" Shouhei and I exclaimed. I couldn't believe him right now. Did he really not notice? Was he really that carefree?

I wonder… would he notice if I changed?

The boys started a movement to make Kamamoto fat again and it was my ultimate goal to make sure they failed. I liked thin and beautiful Kamamoto, not just because he was so much fun to look at, but with business doing so well I might just be able to get a raise so I can buy a new red skirt!

Kamamoto and I finally got a break from work when they first struck.

Kamamoto went to get a cold soda when Yata got in the way.

"Wait a sec! It's useless that just because it's hot, you're only drinking the cold ones." Yata said, taking away his drink.

"That's right!" Bando said as Chitose poured a cup of hot tea. "At such time, warm mint tea is preferably recommended! Your digestion and appetite will improve with the power of mint!"

"Err… the smell of herb is like too strong though…"

"Don't say it like that!" Yata said. "Okay?"

"Well… if Yata said so…" Kamamoto was about to take a sip when I intervened, taking the cup away from him.

"Now is not the time to be dawdling. A whole new group of girls just came in, see!" I pointed towards the three girls I just pulled in from the street. "Please go serve them and I'll get you a bottle of ice cold water." I smiled.

"Alright, sorry about that Akane." He said before taking the girls to their seat. I glared over at Yata, Bando and Chitose and they returned the stare.

"We all know who's going to win this war, right boys?" I said.

"Don't get to cocky, summer will end soon." Yata said.

"I'll make sure summer lasts forever!" I exclaimed, laughing maniacally as I went to pour out the tea.

"She's gone mad." Dewa said.

"Do you really think we can beat her in this state?" Chitose said.

The next time they struck they knew I couldn't do anything about it. They barged in on Kamamoto when he was about to take a shower and made him take a bath instead, claiming it would help his appetite somehow. It backfired though, making Kamamoto smell better and even more attractive.

Later they made curry, the most fattening of food, and tried to get him to eat it. I tried to make it taste horrible by pouring large amounts of nutmeg in the pot, but Kamamoto still ate it out of kindness towards Yata. He got sick later and I had to nurse him back to health with a heavy conscious.

Kusanagi, annoyed, and Tatara, indifferent, watched us go around in circles as the boys fed Kamamoto and I made him exercise it off.

But after a painful month I lost once again and Kamamoto was back to his fat and undesirable self.

We ended up wasting the entire summer with our petty fight and I was depressed once again. I slumped over at the bar and poured myself a glass of vodka a bit to early in the day, when a young and pretty looking girl came into the bar.

"Ricchan!" She exclaimed. I looked back and my jaw dropped to the floor when she ran up to Kamamoto with that look in her eyes. The same look I had whenever…

"You… what are you doing here?" Kamamoto said.

"Aww, Ricchan you left your phone at home today you know?"

"Ah…"

"Because aunt was worried, I came to deliver it. And yet you're being mean." She pouted.

"Aahh, enough. My bad." He patted her head. "Thanks, you're done right?"

"Idiot! Ricchan!" She exclaimed. The scene before us surprised us all.

"Oi… I don't think it's possible, but is she… your girlfriend?" Chitose asked.

"Yes." She said, blushing from excitement.

"No, she's just a childhood friend." Kamamoto said. "She lives just around the neighborhood and is pretty noisy…" She started to squeeze his stomach. "Ow! What are you doing, hey, Ayumi!"

"I…say, shouldn't you be saying he looks better when he gets thin in the summer?" Bando asked.

"Far from it! Fat Ricchan is way cuter!" She exclaimed, hugging onto him. "You returned into this cooler figure a lot faster than you usually did."

"Yeah, it was because everyone was anxious about my heat fatigue this year." Kamamoto said.

"Oh my, I am anxious about it every year too I tell you."

"I can kill someone with my hatred right now." Yata growled.

"Yeah." Chitose said.

"Right?" Bando said.

"Hmm?" The young girl looked over at me and I stood there in shock. "Kamamoto who is this?" She walked up to me and got in my face. "Have you been clinging onto my Kamamoto?" She growled.

"Eh?" I lifted my hands up. "I…No I just… I'm a member of Homra…."

"Hmm?" Mikoto looked up from his daze and over at me. "Have you lost weight, Akane?" He said. I looked back in surprise.

"Eh?!" I looked down at myself and I didn't seem to look all that smaller. "Well… I have been exercising a lot lately."

'_He… noticed…?'_

"You should eat something, you're starting to look pale." He said before lighting a cigarette and returning to his daze. I stared at him in astonishment and the young girl's eyes started to sparkle.

"You're in love as well." She smiled.

I looked down at her in surprise.

"EH?!" I exclaimed.

"That's exactly what I've been telling her." Tatara joined in on staring up at me with that sparkle in his eyes.

"You two are crazy!" I exclaimed.

* * *

There were only a few more weeks of summer left and I was determined to make it memorable. My first summer with Homra, I needed at least one distinctive memory. That's when I decided…

"Eh?! You want to go to a festival?" Kusanagi said as he put out his cigarette. "Why would you want to do something like that?"

"I want to have a special summer memory with you all!" I exclaimed.

"What are you going on about?" Yata said.

"I think it's a great idea." Tatara interrupted. I felt my smile grow. "It's the perfect opportunity for King to see you in a Yukatta!"

I slumped over in disappointment, "that isn't the point." I grumbled.

"Will there be food?" Kamamoto asked as he stuffed his face with potato chips.

I quickly bounced back as it seemed I had finally got someone else interested. "Yes! Tons! Food stands everywhere!"

"I bet there will be tons of cute girls." Chitose said.

"Yup! Dozens!" I exclaimed.

"I'm in!" Bando, Shouhei, Dewa, and Yata exclaimed.

"Yes!" I jumped in place out of excitement. "What about you Anna?" I asked the little girl who was in the middle of eating her omelet rice. She looked up at me in confusion and cocked her head to the side. "We can get red Yukattas." I added. She nodded her head instantly and I almost passed out from happiness.

"What do you think, King?" Tatara asked. I suddenly felt all of my excitement being pushed back as I averted my attention to the infamous Mikoto. It had completely slipped my mind that there was a chance Mikoto would join us… and I felt this growing bubble in my chest filled with hope that… he would.

He looked up at Tatara. He didn't seem all that interested, but then he glanced over at me and let out a sigh, followed with a slight nod of the head. The bubble bursted and the feeling of hope that it held suddenly reverted into relief.

Thanks to Kamamoto's thin appearance recently and my constant begging, I was able to get enough of a bonus in my paycheck to buy myself a red Yukatta and Tatara gladly bought Anna hers since it was her very first. I practiced on her for hours to try and perfect the tying of the bow and after all my hard work I was able to do a perfect one on her and a fairly decent one for myself.

We made our way downstairs to meet with everyone else and as we descended down the dark, steep stairs everyone went silent and stared up at us in awe. I felt myself turn red as I held my head down trying not to trip over in my wood shoes.

"You look so beautiful!" Tatara exclaimed as he ran over to Anna. I glared over at him, but he didn't really seem to notice. I looked over at everyone else who all seemed a bit timid suddenly. Yata was completely turned the other way, with his head down. I imagine he was blushing immensely since he gets that way with all girls.

I noticed that Chitose, Kusanagi, Fujishima, Dewa, and Tatara where the only ones wearing Yukkatas as well. Mikoto was sitting on the couch looking out the window, completely spaced out.

"Mikoto." I said. He looked over at me and something in his expression changed. I cocked my head to the side, but he quickly recovered, letting out a sigh and pushing himself up.

"Lets get this over with." He said as he made his way out the door and we all followed.

The place was completely crowded. I didn't realize it was such a big festival.

"Why did you have to chose such a crowded one?" Mikoto grumbled as he grabbed a cigarette out from his pocket.

"Sorry…" I let out a sigh. I quickly recovered though, determined to make this a special memory with Homra. I lifted my head and pushed back my fear of failing once again. "Alright, lets all have fun." I smiled, but then I realized that everyone had already gotten split up, and the only person beside me was Mikoto. "Eh?"

"Did you really think a big group like us wouldn't lose each other in this crowd within minutes?" He pointed out. I immediately slumped over in disappointment.

"But this was supposed to be a special summer memory with all of Homra." I mumbled.

He let out a sigh and dropped his cigarette to the ground, proceeding to step on it as he grabbed onto my hand and moved through the crowd. I looked up at him in surprise and he glanced back at me.

"It's no use for us to get separated as well."

A warm felling filled up in my chest as I stared up at that familiar red hair and my grip tightened on him just a bit. My face was completely red, but I didn't care.

As we walked past the hundreds of stands through the thousands of people, trying to find the rest of Homra, I couldn't help but notice a small booth with the traditional festival game that I couldn't remember the name of. I always wanted to play it, but never got the chance.

This was my first festival.

I stopped in place and stared in awe as I remembered all the manga I read as a teenager with this exact game. Mikoto stopped and looked over at me in confusion.

"What is it?" He asked as he looked over the direction of my sight and let out his usual sigh. "You're such a child." He mumbled. I looked up at him and pouted.

"Am not."

His expression changed once again, but only for a moment. It was like he was surprised… but at the same time…

He soon recovered and fished in his pocket for a 100 yen. He held it out for me and I was overcome with giddy.

"Make it fast."

I nodded my head and made my way over to the booth, having to let go of his hand. He followed behind and watched from the side as I used the rubber band to try and pick up the little water balloon, but of course, like I do with everything in my life, I failed. How in the world could I fail at such an easy game? I looked back over at where Mikoto was standing, but he wasn't there. I looked around in a panic, until finally I noticed that he was right beside me playing the game as well.

He won three balloons in one try.

My eyes widened in surprise.

"HOW!?" I exclaimed. He looked over at me with that bored expression of his.

"That was way too easy."

"GAH!" I blurted as I tried to hold in my anger. The lady who ran the booth gave him the balloons as his prize and he handed them over to me. Suddenly my anger subsided and I stared down at the small gifts in awe.

_Perhaps it's alright that I seem to fail at everything I try, as long as I try with all of my heart, because… as long as Mikoto is there I know…_

_I'll be okay. _

We tried to find everyone at first, but I kept getting distracted and pulling Mikoto along with me.

I ate a candy apple, we both drank beer, we played some games, and we even went to the temple that the entire festival was in honor of. I prayed while Mikoto waited for me a few feet away. I don't think he really believes in anything… a powerful man like him, I can see why. I was able to convince him to get a fortune though.

We unwrapped our fortunes and of course I got "so-so luck", story of my life. It said, "Your soul mate is near, but if you do not act quickly you will lose them forever."

I looked over at Mikoto's and my eyes widened in surprise. He got the worst luck!

"Woah! You better hang that up." I said. He looked over at me with an eyebrow raised.

"You really believe in this stuff?"

"Of course." I held my head down and felt my cheeks burn form embarrassment. "I got a fortune once that said I'll have many troubles in my life, but eventually I will come across a group of good people whom I will cherish and love for the rest of my life." I looked back up at him and smiled. "I believe it was talking about Homra."

There was a long pause.

"…I suppose I'll hang it up." He said as he started to fold it.

"Wait! Aren't you going to read it first?"

"Why does it matter?" He grumbled. I took the fortune from him and my eyes widened in surprise.

It said, "You have found the one, but if you keep on the way you are you will lose them in the blink of an eye."

I looked up at him and I felt my heart drop.

_Why must Mikoto's future look so bleak? _

The sun went down and everyone gathered for the fireworks. I was so excited since I had only seen fireworks once with my family when I was young.

I stood with Mikoto and stared up at the sky in anticipation.

"…Akane."

"Hmm?" I looked over at him and he was staring up at the sky as if he was daydreaming.

"You really love Homra, don't you?"

I was caught off guard. I didn't expect him to ask something of the sort. "Of course!"

"… Why?"

I looked down trying to hide my face. "You're all so kind… I never met anyone who extended such generous actions towards me." I fiddled with my hands as I tried not to show the sadness in my eyes. "…When my parents went abroad I stayed back for school and I was all alone. I don't really recall having many friends, everyone I ever really came in contact with didn't seem to stick around very long…" I looked up at him and smiled. "But then I met Homra. You all seemed so happy in your own odd way. You took me in, gave me a job, a roof over my head… you're all just so… amazing."

_I suppose… I was pretty lonely._

I could feel my tears slide down my flustered cheeks and I instantly averted my gaze. I wiped them away and took a deep breath as I tried to quickly recover for Mikoto's sake. Suddenly Mikoto has pulled me into him. My eyes widened in surprise as I rested my head against his chest, his arm holding me to hide myself from the rest of the crowd; the scent of cigarettes and hair gel filling my lungs.

"You're such an idiot." He mumbled. Usually I would have bursted in anger from his unnecessary comment, but for some reason I just couldn't be mad right now. "We all carry heavy burdens in Homra... but you're right." I felt a lump in my throat as I gripped onto his shirt, my emotions getting carried away. "We will take care of you from now on, so there's no need to worry."

At that moment… I wanted to say, _"I love you"_

A loud booming sound filling the air and I glanced up to the see the twinkling fireworks overhead in the sky. I breathed in Mikoto's scent with his large demeanor holding me against him.

I knew the King made me nervous, that his very presence seemed to soothe me and yet make me anxious at the same time but… I never expected a word like love to be on the tip of my tongue.

_I wonder… when did I start feeling like this?_

Mikoto let out a small groan and let go of me. I looked up at him in confusion as he took out a cigarette and acted as if nothing had just happened.

"King! Akane!" I looked back and there was Tatara and the rest of the group. "There you are! We've been looking for you for awhile now."

"Same here." I smiled, trying not to dwell on what had just happened. The fireworks roared above us and we all stood and watched them together. I looked up at Mikoto and he glanced down at me.

"What are you staring at for, virgin?"

"Oi!" I growled. "How many times do I have to tell you? I am not a virgin!"

"Is that really something you should screaming about in this large crowd?" Anna pointed out. I looked around to see that everyone was staring at me. I held my head down in embarrassment.

Mikoto patted the top of my head.

"Good girl."

"I'm not a dog!"

Everyone in Homra just laughed and I laughed with them. Never before had I been so happy, never before have I had such wonderful people surrounding me.

_Thank you so very much Mikoto… for finding me._


	8. Birthday Failure

Disclaimer: I do not own K-Project.

**Chapter 8**

I've noticed that usually in a story of a great hero they only show the hero showing up suddenly to save the day, but rarely how he actually got there. Well, today I came to realization as to the reason why.

Most of the time Anna and I stay back with Tatara whenever Mikoto and the guys go out to deal with business, but today was different. They needed Anna by their side to find the target with Tatara close behind to make sure she's safe. Then there's me… well I didn't want to be left alone at the bar so I made a big fuss and convinced Kusanagi to let me go rather than hold down the fort.

I assumed that everyone in Homra walked everywhere, since everything they needed was in our little district. But now I see that sometimes their targets are more than a few blocks away, so they have to use the train.

Talk about a let down.

We all squished our way into the packed train trying to fit in before the doors closed.

I hate the train.

I was squished up against the doors with Mikoto right in front of me.

I tried to hide my beet red face, but there was nowhere to cower. I glanced over and saw that Anna had snagged a seat. I looked up at Mikoto who kept his attention away from me. I guess he was trying to make the situation a little less awkward, but honestly it wasn't helping.

The nostalgic scent of cigarettes filled my lungs and my mind flashed back to the fireworks festival. I closed my eyes as the memory of Mikoto's warmth filled me up and I forgot where I was.

Suddenly I was starting to fall back. I opened my eyes in panic to see Mikoto reaching out to me. He pulled me into him as if it was no trouble at all. I grabbed onto his shirt from the adrenaline and stared up at him in surprise.

"You should pay more attention in these situations, you almost cracked your head open." He grumbled as the doors closed behind me, but he didn't let go. He let out a sigh, "there are a few more stops…"

A smiled tugged at the corners of my mouth as I loosened my grip and held my head down to hide my red face.

* * *

I knew the boys of Homra weren't all that innocent; I knew that they were rather violent at times… but I guess I just never realized the cold hard truth until I witnessed it myself.

I stood behind Mikoto as he sat on the half burned couch, smoking his cigarette while Kusanagi questioned the bloody businessman. The place was in ruins. I was afraid that at any moment the ceiling would collapse on us, but I stood my ground. I kept myself glued behind Mikoto, the safest spot I could think of. Yata came bursting through the door with Ana and Tatara close behind.

"There doesn't seem to be any more drugs around here." He stated.

"Although, we found all the money they earned from selling them." Tatara smiled as he lifted the pile of money in his arms.

"Then I guess we have no choice." Kusanagi said. "Well then, how about we collect all of the dirty money and use it for good?"

Tatara turned his camera on and started to film the frightened businessman.

"Since I'll be filming please answer honestly."

"First tell me where the rest of the drugs are." Kusanagi said as he waved a small packet of cocaine in the man's face.

"Not here… we immediately sell them after buying them from a trader." He confessed.

"Ahh… I've heard about this trader, many times. I heard he's a strain. Is that true?"

My eyes widened in surprise.

_Another strain? Another person like me… _

"Oh? Refusing to speak?"

"…Should I burn him?" Mikoto asked as he took another hit of his cigarette.

"No." Tatara said. "If King burnt him there will be no blood, bone or ash left."

"Eh!?" I looked over at Tatara and then back at Mikoto.

'_Was he really that strong? If I weren't a strain… would I have been burnt to ash that time…?'_

It bothered me how little I knew about… everything. It was like I was still a newbie despite being around for almost a year now.

Kusanagi threatened the man with his flames instead and instantly was able to obtain the information about the trader. His codename was "mole", but the man didn't know where his hideout was.

The businessman made fun of Homra and Yata got really angry, claiming he would find "mole" and skated off.

Everyone else searched for more information on the trader. Meanwhile, Anna, Mikoto and I stayed back at the bar with Kusanagi.

I stood behind the bar polishing some glasses as Mikoto and Anna sat on the couch. I looked over towards Kusanagi who was on the phone in the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's a shame this is all happening right around his birthday." I could here him mumble. I cocked my head to the side in confusion as I began to run through everyone's birthdates through my mind. We had already celebrated everyone's for the rest of the year except for King's. My eyes widened in surprise. I looked over at Mikoto as he smoked a cigarette.

'_Mikoto's birthday?! WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME!?'_

Kusanagi came out from the kitchen as he hung up on the phone with Tatara.

"We found a couple of Mole's hiding places." He told Mikoto. "They are going to split up and try to guess." Mikoto didn't say anything as he let out a sigh. "What will you do?"

Mikoto tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

"This is troublesome." He said. "If you really need me, tell me."

"You're such a lazy person." Kusanagi said. "On the other hand, if you suddenly got pumped I would be worried."

I started to get all flustered as I tried to think of a present for Mikoto.

What does he like? He doesn't have any hobbies… he just does what he wants. He sleeps and smokes and eats and burns things; that's his existence… reduced to four words.

Yata ended up going missing and it really got me worried, as well as the rest of Homra. Everyone went out looking for him all night, except for Mikoto, who seemed to have faith that he was alright and was, "just being an idiot somewhere," which were his exact words.

I meant to stay out longer looking for him, but I needed to get Mikoto a gift so I abandoned my duties early and went shopping; though with the little amount I had I couldn't get anything very glamorous. I got home at around 1 in the morning and after searching for hours I finally found a somewhat decent gift. I quietly unlocked the front doors, careful not to wake anyone up, when suddenly the lights flipped on. I looked around in panic until I noticed Mikoto leaning against the wall on the other side of the room by the stairs.

"You were out late." He stated as he lit a cigarette.

"Um… yeah." I said as I tried to recover my breathing from the small fright. "Were you… waiting for me?"

"No." He started to head up the stairs when it hit me; I had no idea when exactly his birthday was. For all I knew it was today. This was the perfect chance.

"Mikoto!"

He stopped and looked down at me. I stumbled for the bag I bought and staggered over to him, holding it out.

"It's for you." He paused for a moment before taking the bag from me. I straightened up and nodded my head at him. "I didn't have all that much money and… I know you don't need it cause of your fire powers… but I just… I didn't know what to get." He reached in and pulled out the small lighter with the Homra symbol I had painted on it. "Happy birthday Mikoto!" I smiled.

"… It's not my birthday."

"….What?"

"My birthday was in August."

"…Eh?"

He walked over to the coffee table, put out his cigarette in the ashtray and relit it with the lighter. He patted the top of my head and I could feel the heat rush to my face as I watched him blow out the smoke. And with that he trudged upstairs and into his room, leaving me behind in awe.

'_He… liked it?'_

* * *

Yata came back safe and sound, covered in wounds, after finding the "Mole" and defeating him. I tackled him in a hug and he was really shy about it.

"I'm so relieved you're alright. Everyone went out looking for you all night long!"

"Is that so…?" He mumbled.

"…Did something happen?" Tatara asked.

I let go of him and looked up at him in confusion, waiting for his answer. For a moment he really looked distressed, but he pulled his hat over his eyes and said,

"Nothing… happened."

'_What a bad liar…'_

I smiled and grabbed onto his face, healing his wounds.

"It's alright Yata, we're here for you." I smiled and he looked at me in awe.

'_That's right…_

_because Homra is like one big family… _

_and I never want to leave.'_


	9. An Odd First Date

Disclaimer: I do not own K-Project.

**Chapter 9**

Today was a special day. Everyone was off fishing with an acquaintance while Kusanagi was in London to buy alcohol so it was just Anna, Mikoto and I.

Honestly I didn't think much of it. I just thought of it as a rare day off for myself. I gathered all of my savings, which really wasn't a lot, and left early that day to go shopping for myself. I knew Anna would appreciate the time alone with Mikoto.

Their relationship… confuses me.

I think if Anna was of age… things would be much different.

If she wasn't the little innocent girl she is now I wonder… would I even be apart of Homra?

I was walking back from the station after spending all of my money on cheap clothes when I spotted the familiar Lolita out of the corner of my eye. I looked over and there they were, Mikoto and Anna, walking towards the diner by the station. I just couldn't contain myself. I ran across the street, not even bothering to look and see if there were any cars coming my way. I almost got run over for a moment, but luckily the car stopped. I didn't really take much notice anyways.

"Anna! Mikoto!" I exclaimed as I ran up to them. They looked over and Anna lit up.

"Akane! You were gone this morning so I thought maybe you went fishing."

I laughed, "No, no I was shopping!" I held up my bags.

"Are you sure you can afford to shop?" Mikoto commented, though it was obvious he didn't really care all that much.

"Yeah well… What are you guys up to?" I really did not want to talk about how broke I was at the moment.

"Mikoto and I are on a date!" Anna said. My eyes widened in surprise. I looked up at Mikoto who was looking the other way, hiding his face.

"Well then… I don't want to intrude on your date so I guess I'll be heading back home." I started to walk off, but Anna grabbed onto my skirt.

"Do you want to join us? We are going to have lunch." She pointed at the diner.

"Eh? Join you…? But I thought you were on a date." I tried to contain my teasing smile as stared up at Mikoto who was obviously embarrassed.

"Just… come on." He grabbed onto my hand and pulled me along with them towards the diner.

I tried to contain my laughter. They were just so cute.

"Welcome! Would a table for three be fine?" The waitress said. "Smoking is… allowed." Mikoto was already smoking, not caring if it was allowed or not. "So-sorry. Right now we only have space at the non-smoking zone." The waitress pointed out, obviously frightened by Mikoto.

Anna and I looked up at Mikoto in anticipation, waiting to see what he wanted to do next.

He let out a sigh. "…The no smoking area is fine." He said as he put his cigarette out in the ashtray. I smiled.

Mikoto really is a gentleman.

I sat down next to Anna and Mikoto sat across from us. Anna grabbed a menu and started to look for something good. Mikoto started to space out and I just sat there smiling. I couldn't get over how cute it was that they were on a date. Mikoto looked down to see that there was a little boy hugging his leg, I tried to hold back my laughter and the King shot me a glare. The boy's mom came up and grabbed onto the boy, trying to pry him off of Mikoto's leg.

"So-sorry!" She exclaimed. "I beg you please let go!" The boy refused and Mikoto paused for a moment before grabbing the boy by his shirt and lifting him off of him. "Ah! Thank you! Thank you!" The mother said, obviously frightened by him, as she ran off holding her child. Anna and I tried to hide our smiles behind the menus.

"Mikoto what do you want to eat?" Anna asked him.

"…Go ahead and choose for me."

"Akane?" She looked over at me and I let out a sigh.

"I can't afford anything so I'll just get some coffee." I set the menu down and sulked.

"When was the last time you ate?" Mikoto asked me. I looked up at him and immediately averted my eyes.

"I had some toast this morning…" It was either food or clothes and I really wanted clothes…

He let out a sigh and slid the menu back towards me.

"It's on me."

I looked up at him in surprise and started to wave my hands in panic.

"No, no I couldn't—"

"Pick something." He shot me a frightening glare and I felt a shiver run down my spine. I quickly grabbed the menu and skimmed over it, hiding my face in the process. Anna tried to contain her laughter.

We ordered and about 10 minutes later our food came, Anna picked a large meal from the kids menu for Mikoto and it was the most adorable thing. Anna pulled out Tatara's camera and started filming.

"Mikoto will eat a hamburger." She said.

"Hey, stop that." He grumbled. Anna put the camera down, clasped her hands together, and said,

"Let's eat." I did the same and we both dug in. Man I was hungry. Mikoto watched us for a moment.

"You've come to eat a lot now, Anna." He said.

"Hmm?" I looked over at him with a mouth full of rice.

"When you just came you barely ate anything." He pointed out.

She nodded her head. "Kusanagi thought up lots of different menus to try out…" She said. "I made food with Tatara, snacks too. Stepping on udon, growing tomatoes, picking strawberries, going to harvest festivals, cultivating sprouts…"

"…You did a lot." Mikoto said.

"Yes." Anna nodded her head as she stuffed her face with rice as well. "… And Yata and Kamamoto gave me lots of snacks. After eating with Mikoto, I came to eat a lot. I'm glad I came to Homra."

"Is that so." Mikoto said.

I smiled at her and patted her head.

"You like the food I cook you as well too, right?" I said. She shook her head in disagreement and I slumped over, still stuffing my face.

"…You cook?" Mikoto asked as he started to eat his food.

"Hmm? Oh… yeah, but apparently not very well…" I said, starting to get a bit embarrassed. I had completely forgot that I learned to cook just so that I could make Mikoto happy, I was so caught up in all the fun I forgot that I was waiting until I was good enough to cook for him.

"I want to try it someday." He said as he picked up another piece of meat. I looked up at him in surprise and I could fell my cheeks begin to burn.

"O-okay…" I went on to stuff my face, trying to hide how happy I was from his simple words.

After our meal I tried to separate from the two so I could give them space to resume their date, but neither of them would have had it.

They are an odd "couple".

We went to the park and got ice cream, but Mikoto's kept melting. I laughed and put my hand on his shoulder. The ice cream stopped melting and he looked over at me. I smiled and said,

"This way you can enjoy the treat just like anyone else." I didn't notice at the time, but he was looking at me in astonishment, like I had opened a whole new world to him.

We finished our ice cream and sat down on the park bench for a moment. There was a large group of dogs that passed by us though and laid on their backs in front of Mikoto to show they were submissive, it was obvious they were scared. I laughed and put my hand on his arm, the dogs suddenly got up and walked off with their relieved owner.

Anna later told me he was staring at me in an odd way at that time; I wonder what it looked like…

We ended the date with a street show we passed by. A man juggled fire and Anna was star struck. Mikoto held her on his shoulders so she could see through the crowd.

As we were watching an old woman tapped me on the shoulder. I looked over and she smiled.

"You're family is very beautiful. You're so lucky to have such a cute daughter and strong husband."

"Eh!?" I was taken back by surprise. "No… I umm… we aren't—"

"Thanks." Mikoto interrupted, grabbing onto my hand. The old woman nodded and left. I looked over at him.

"Why did you say we were a couple?"

"You're explanation would have taken a long time and just going along with it made her leave faster." He went back to watching the show, but he didn't let go of my hand. I stood there, my face red as we watched the man with fire dance around.

"Today was fun." Anna said holding Tatara's camera as we all walked back to Homra. "Once we go back I want to show everyone what we filmed today."

"Is that so." Mikoto said.

"I want to see all the stuff you filmed before I came along." I smiled and she nodded her head in agreement.

She suddenly stopped and looked at the camera.

"The camera seems to have turned off…" She said.

"Hmm?" I looked over at her in confusion. Mikoto grabbed the camera from her and examined it.

"Is it out of batteries?" He said as she started to mess with it.

"Ah! Mikoto be careful…" And as soon as I said that part of the camera crumbled and broke.

* * *

Anna, Mikoto and I sat on the couch with Kusanagi behind the bar as everyone arrived back home.

"We're home!" Tatara said.

"We caught many fish!" Yata said.

"Ah welcome home Kusanagi. Did you get some liquor?" Tatara asked as he held up one of the large fish he caught. "Here look at this! It's huge!"

"Ah… well sure…" Kusanagi said, obviously nervous.

"Is something wrong? Rather can you prepare the fish?" Tatara asked.

"Ah… the fish is fine but…" He pointed over at the broken camera. "Don't get mad at Anna, because the perpetrator was apparently our King." He looked back at us. Anna looked really guilty, shaking all over in fear, while Mikoto was spaced out and I was worried about Tatara's reaction. He walked over and stood in front of us.

"Anna, Akane, King…" Anna jumped in surprise. Suddenly Tatara grabbed Mikoto and Anna's head, bringing them in as he leaned towards me and smiled. "Why are you making such a depressing face?!"

"Tatara I'm sorry!" Anna blubbered. He just laughed and I watched him in astonishment.

"It's obvious that items will break." He said. Mikoto looked over at him and the King took that boy's hand off of his head.

"…You stink of fish." He said.

"That's because we caught a lot of fish." Tatara laughed.

"I also wanted to leave memories…" Anna said, blushing from embarrassment. Tatara looked over and bent down to her level.

"Then tell us about it, Anna. What happened today, what did you do, what did you see? Okay?"

"Tatara…" She said as she finally calmed down. I felt a grin tug at the corners of my lips.

I looked over at Mikoto and for a moment, just for a moment, I thought I saw a ghost of a smile spread across his face.

'_Hey… Mikoto… did you have fun today? Because… I will cherish this forever.'_


	10. Yata Hates Bikinis

Disclaimer: I do not own K-Project.

**Chapter 10**

Soon it would be Valentines Day and I had absolutely no idea what to do about it. I thought about ignoring its presence, but Anna didn't seem to want to.

"What are you going to get Mikoto for Valentines Day?" She asked me as she ate Tatara's omelet rice after rejecting mine once again.

"Eh? Um… why do you assume I would be giving Mikoto something?" I asked her.

"Because he saved you three times and you said you want to make him happy."

"And you are going to be his wife." Tatara smiled and he pointed the camera in my face.

"Stop saying that as if it's nothing!" I exclaimed, hiding my face. "… I suppose I should do something to show him my appreciation." I mumbled.

"Lets make him chocolates!" Tatara exclaimed. Anna lit up and nodded her head furiously. I sat there with absolutely no faith in my wretched cooking, faked a smile, and nodded my head.

Who knew making chocolates was so hard. I almost burnt the place down with my clumsiness in the kitchen and Anna just watched and tasted the entire time while Tatara ordered me around. His personality always seemed to change drastically when he put on that apron.

Although, the guys never give each other gifts and I doubted that any of them would think to give me one, I still didn't want to seem like I was favoring Mikoto. So I made enough horrible chocolate for everyone.

* * *

The day finally came and Anna, Totsuka and I gave out our chocolates to everyone. They all said thank you and apologized for not having anything to give back, but I really didn't care. All I cared about was mustering up the courage to give Mikoto my chocolate, but I just couldn't. I stood there with the tiny clear bag behind my back, staring at Mikoto as Anna gave him her chocolates. I had completely frozen up.

I knew I was being silly; the chocolates meant nothing. I didn't know what I was scared of. He looked over at me and I averted my eyes. I walked over to the bar, making sure my chocolates were hidden and I sat there and talked to Kusanagi about shift hours.

Later that night, Anna had come back from Mikoto's room after saying goodnight and went right to sleep. I on the other hand, was wide-awake. I had no idea what was wrong with me earlier. I should have just given them to him. Suddenly I was filled with determination. I quietly got out of bed, grabbed my gift for him and tiptoed out of the room so I wouldn't wake up Anna.

I made my way towards the King's door and as I stared at the large hunk of wood that separated me and him, I was, once again, overflowing with anxiety.

I stood there for a good five minutes until I eventually let my irrational nerves get the best of me. I started to walk back, but out of nowhere the door swung open. I looked back and there Mikoto stood, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed and a cigarette lodged between his lips as he stared at me with a disapproving look.

"What's with you and standing at my door?"

"Ah! I um…" I paused for a moment as I tightened my grip on the small clear bag of chocolates I held behind my back. It was now or never and I knew that if I didn't take this leap that I would regret it. "Happy Valentines Day!" I said as I swiftly moved my hands from behind my back and held out the little bag of chocolates to him. He stared at me for a moment and I felt like there was a large void in my stomach about to consume me like a black hole.

After awhile of glaring at me, for reasons unknown, he finally pushed himself up from the doorframe, walked over, and accepted my gift. He then proceeded to walk back over inside his room. I stood there, dumbfounded as to what had just happened, thinking that he was messing with my head or something. But he still hadn't closed the door. My curiosity overtook me and I slowly made my way over to see that he had put his cigarette out in the ashtray and was now about to try one of the chocolates I gave him.

I panicked.

"Ah! Don't eat them!" I exclaimed from the hallway. He ignored me and popped one into his mouth. I ran inside and bowed my head in apology. "I'm so sorry! I know they taste horrible! I didn't think you would actually eat them."

"They're fine."

I looked up in confusion to see him popping one in after the other. I watched him in awe as he ate the entire bag in front of me.

"Eh?!" I felt my cheeks begin to burn as I looked up at him in astonishment. Did my cooking suddenly taste good?

He finished the last of them and slid his hands in his pockets. I just knew my face was an unnatural red color by now.

"Well umm…" I started to step back towards the door. "Goodnight."

_I wonder… was he lying?_

* * *

A few months later out of nowhere summer came. I was ecstatic for two reasons: Kamamoto is beautiful again, and we were at the beach! I sat in the sand with Anna as we built a sandcastle. She had the cutest red one-piece swimsuit on and she let me put her hair in small pigtails.

"Akane…" She started.

"Hmm?" I grabbed a seashell and put on the top of our masterpiece.

"Why aren't you wearing your swimsuit?"

"Eh?" I felt my face begin to flush red. "I… umm… I'm wearing it underneath my clothes…"

"Why?"

Because I didn't have enough money to buy a new swimsuit so all I had is my old one that was just a bit too small…

"I just feel like it…"

"Yes! Time to get some chicks! Some chicks!" Chitose exclaimed.

"You… is that all you think about?" Dewa said.

"Last year, due to Kamamoto, the whole summer went to waste! I have to make up for it! Kusanagi!" Chitose exclaimed.

Kusanagi awkwardly laughed and said, "Ah, I'm fine… at this age I can't be that direct."

"Just how old are you Kusanagi?" I said, he just laughed again and I cocked my head to the side.

"Totsuka…" Chitose went on.

"I only have her in my eyes…" He said as he held onto Anna's hand.

"Eh?" I looked over at him in confusion.

Chitose looked over at Dewa who had his back turned towards him, it was obvious he wanted nothing to do with it.

"No choice… lets go Bando!"

"Yeah!" Bando exclaimed as he ripped open his jacket revealing his Homra tattoo, placed right in the middle of his stomach.

"San, your mark is in such a strange place." Shouhei pointed out.

"It's fine. Ever since I got the symbol from Mikoto I've never once had a stomach ache."

Some girls started screaming from excitement when they noticed the beautiful Kamamoto cooking Yakisoba.

Chitose gritted his teeth, "this year I won't lose to Kamamoto..." Some other girls noticed Yata surfing very well in the ocean and started to comment about how cool he was, which also annoyed Chitose. "L-let's go Bando! We can't have our vanguard cutting in before us!"

"Y-Yeah!"

Shouhei looked over to seeFujishima in his speedo about to get in the water.

"T-that's an amazing… swimsuit…" Shouhei commented.

"Is that so?" He said, obviously not taking much notice to it.

"…Eric you can't swim?" Dewa asked the shy boy who stood in front of the tide with a tube around his waist, obviously embarrassed.

"I see, then I'll teach you!" Shouhei said as he pulled the boy into the water and Dewa followed.

"The brats are so energetic." Kusanagi said as he sat underneath his umbrella in this fold out chair and drank beer, Mikoto lying on the ground beside him.

"You talk like an old man Kusanagi." Tatara pointed out. "Anna, do you want to get in the water?"

"…Only if it's my feet." She said as she stood up and walked over to the shore with him.

I stood up as well and walked over to the lazy King.

"Mikoto, do you want to go play in the water with me?" I asked him. He opened one of his eyes to see my standing over him with a smile.

"Not really." He mumbled and closed his eyes.

"Aww, come on. When's the last time you had a fun time in the water?"

He let out a sigh and sat up, rolling up the bottom of his pants. "How troublesome." He grumbled as he stood up, took his shirt off and started to walk towards the water. I followed after him, my cheeks burning from embarrassment.

We stood in the water in silence with only our feet getting wet.

"Mikoto…" I started.

"Hmm?"

"…Thank you." I could feel my face begin to heat up as I stared ahead at the horizon. The water was warm, a lot more than I expected; I bet it was Mikoto who was heating it up.

"…For what?"

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here. This past year has been the best time of my life, I'm so happy to be apart of Homra." I grabbed onto the necklace Mikoto gave me. "I never want it to end." I glanced over at him and he was watching me from the corner of his eye. He quickly looked back over at the horizon and I giggled to myself. I leaned down and splashed some water on him.

"Hey!" He said, acting as if I was being annoying, but for just a moment I could see a small smile flash before my eyes.

A large wave came in, causing me to lose my balance and fall right on top of Mikoto. We fell into the water, his arms wrapped tightly against me as if he was protecting me. The tide went back in and Mikoto looked up at me in surprise, I stared down at him, my face burning red, suddenly Kamamoto yelled for everyone to come back for lunch. I scrambled to my feet and Mikoto stood up, dripping wet. I looked the other way to hide my embarrassment and followed him back towards the group.

I decided there was no other choice since my clothes were uncomfortable soaking, so I took off my shirt and shorts to reveal my small black bikini to everyone. I could feel all of their eyes on me.

"Ah!" Yata exclaimed. "Cover up will you!?" He threw a sweatshirt at me.

"Hmm? Are you embarrassed Yata?" Kusanagi teased.

"Eh!? No it's just… a girl shouldn't be showing so much skin…" Yata said, hiding his red face.

"Thanks Yata, but this sweatshirt is a bit small for me." I chuckled. "You have a rather small stature huh?" I handed it back to him and he didn't respond, I could tell he was annoyed by my comment though.

"I think you look great Akane." Kamamoto said as he handed me a plate of Yakisoba.

"Really!?" My eyes sparkled. I was under the spell of his charms.

"Here." Mikoto held out his white shirt towards me. "Put it on."

"Eh?" I took the shirt from him and he went back to stuffing his face with food. Despite my confusion I put it on anyways. I was still wet so it didn't really cover me up, but instead stuck to my swimsuit.

"You just made it worse for Yata, Mikoto." Tatara chuckled as Yata completely turned the other way with his head down.

Chitose and Bando sat down, depressed by their failure to lure in any beautiful girls.

"Yata? You don't seem to eating much." Kamamoto said.

"I don't want to be told that by the summer you." Yata grumbled.

"Ah. Right, I heard this just awhile ago." Kamamoto said. "Apparently _they _appear around here."

Yata spit out his drink in surprise.

"Th-they!?" He exclaimed, obviously frightened.

"Apparently a child drowned in one of the sea coves…that child went adventuring inside the cove with his friend… and then water slowly started to enter the cove… the friend suggested to go home but the child didn't listen and went deep inside by himself… However, that child doesn't realize he has died and apparently still continues adventuring inside the cove." Yata seemed really scared by Kamamoto's story for some reason. "If you enter the cove, you apparently hear little footsteps and a child's voice ringing throughout the area…"

Anna laid her hand on Yata's shoulder and he fell out of his chair in surprise, screaming in fear.

"AHHH!? Anna?!"

"Yata you don't have to be jittery to that point." Kamamoto said.

"I'm not jittery!"

"A ghost?" Anna said.

"If it's actually a ghost I think Anna will be able to see it." Kamamoto said.

"Then after this, why don't we go there?" Tatara suggested.

"Like a courage test? Sounds great!" Shouhei said.

'_Wait… we're going to see a ghost!?'_

I wasn't a hundred percent sure how I felt about that… at times I can be real scaredy cat.

"You guys… isn't that imprudent?" Kusanagi said.

"But what if there was a ghost spending time there all alone?" Anna said.

"B-but if it hates the world and jumps out at us…" Yata said nervously.

"Then if we at least try to talk to it maybe it'll feel better?" Tatara said.

'_That's not how it works in the movies!'_

"What's up with that positive attitude towards ghosts?" Kamamoto said.

"King, why don't you come too? A walk will help you digest." Tatara said. Mikoto didn't really seem to care; he just shrugged his shoulders and followed along. I nervously walked beside him; I knew the safest place was as close to him as possible.

The sun went down and the moon was full. We walked along the shore towards the cove and the view was absolutely beautiful.

"Ah, it's there." Kamamoto pointed out. "Over at that pile of rocks there's supposed to be a cavern. Yata are you scared?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" He exclaimed. He was definitely scared.

Tatara looked down and saw a crab.

"Is it edible?" He asked as him and Anna stared down at it.

"Leave it alone." Kusanagi ordered.

Yata suddenly punched Kamamoto right in the side as he stared out at the cove in shock.

"GAH! Wha… what are you doing Yata!?" Kamamoto exclaimed.

"J-J-J-Just now…"

"…. There's nothing there…" Kamamoto said. "Maybe you saw something?"

We all walked over to the opening of the cave. Everyone stood right in front of it, while Mikoto and I stood a few feet away. Mikoto didn't seem all that interested in their ghost hunt and was staring out into the ocean. I stood by him and watched them from a far. He looked down at me.

"Are you scared?"

"Eh?" I looked up at him and then down at me feet from embarrassment. "No… I just… if there really is a ghost I'd much rather be by the strongest person than perhaps… Yata." I looked over at the group and there Yata stood repeating to himself that it was all his imagination over and over.

"Is that so…" Mikoto said as he returned to his daze.

"You guys are weak so don't leave my side alright!?" Yata exclaimed as he held onto Tatara and Anna's hand. "Don't leave my side alright!?" Tatara just laughed and Anna said,

"Yata your hand is sweaty…"

"Alright! You enter first Kamamoto!" Yata said before kicking Kamamoto from behind and into the cave.

"Ehh? Shouldn't we play rock, paper, scissors to see who's going in first?" He suggested.

Suddenly everyone went quiet with the sound of footsteps.

"Ooh. It actually appeared?" Kusanagi said as he took a sip of his beer.

_Now _I was starting to get a little frightened.

"Where… where are…?" A small voice said. Yata was shaking and maybe even crying from fright.

"Ah… a voice…" Tatara said, still as stone.

Mikoto let out a sigh and walked over to the entrance with me close behind.

"Mikoto, can't we stay farther away!?" I exclaimed. His hand burst into flames while he held his cigarette between his teeth.

"Mikoto!? Are you going to burn the ghost!? Yata exclaimed.

"But they already left no blood, no bone, no ash!" Kamamoto said.

"I'm not going to burn it." Mikoto said before placing his hand over a nearby bush, lighting it on fire and allowing everyone see what exactly was making the noise.

A little boy stood with his back towards us, Yata and Kamamoto burst out screaming,

"It appeared!"

Anna started to run towards the boy and Yata fell to his knees.

"Anna! Noooo! Don't go there!" He exclaimed.

Anna grabbed the boy by the hand, "You're wrong. This child is alive."

"Then… you are the passed away child's friend?" Tatara asked him. The boy nodded and explained that he heard the rumor of the ghost of his friend haunting the cove and how he wanted to see him again, but Tatara pointed out that there was no ghost and it was, in fact, people seeing the young boy looking for his friend. The boy stared down at a picture of him and his dead friend with sadness as he realized the truth. "Is that picture not enough?" Tatara asked him. "Photos and videos imprint the memory and thoughts of that time. A ghost is just like that too. They store memories of while we were alive." The little boy started to tear up as he stared down at the picture. "…There's no ghost there."

I couldn't help but feel sad about the whole situation, that poor boy, having to deal with death so early in his life.

We all headed back towards the other end of the beach together.

"That was an interesting walk." Kusanagi said.

"Well the dangerous ghost managed to eventually go home so it's fine isn't it?" Tatara said.

"You, I thought you'd be the type who like superstition." Kusanagi said. "But in the end you don't seem to believe in ghosts."

"I just think it'll be nice if there is." Tatara said. "It's like wishing for Santa Claus."

"I don't understand your train of thought." Kusanagi said.

Tatara stopped, looked out over the shore and for a moment he got really serious.

"If it was me… I would feel happy if I was still at that spot after my death." I stopped and looked back at him in confusion. "But a ghost is only there because someone wants to see it. The actual dead person has no influence over it."

"But… I have bad memories with stuff related to ghosts…" Kamamoto said.

"Eh?!" Yata exclaimed.

Tatara laughed, "Is that so? Then it's not something you can stop believing!" We all started to walk again, except for Tatara.

"Hey." We stopped and look back to see him making a square with his fingers and looking through it like a camera.

"What are you doing?" Mikoto asked him.

"Just for a bit, I wanted to press my heart's shutter." He smiled and we all gave him a confused look. I laughed and walked over to him with a smile.

"Don't worry Tatara, you don't have to try so hard to remember us all. We aren't going anywhere." He smiled and we all started to walk back, but a few feet down I stopped and stared up at the moon. Right then Tatara's words hit me,

_Will there be a day where Homra isn't around? What would I do then?_

I didn't want to think about it too hard, but I wanted to cherish that view in front of me. I glanced over and Mikoto stood beside to me, staring up at the moon as well. Everyone had gone back without us.

"I told them to go on and that I'll stay with you until you're ready to go back." He said. I stared up at him in awe. He looked down at me and said, "Are you cold?"

"I'm fine." I went back to look at the view and I guess I must have been shivering because Mikoto put his arm around me and pushed me against him. My face flushed red and I kept my eyes straightforward, not bothering to protest. He was warm, it was like sitting by a fire on a cold snowy night. And at that moment I was at total bliss.

'_Please, don't let Homra ever end.'_

**...I was so ignorant back then.**


	11. A Tragic Beginning To A Tragic End

Disclaimer: I do not own K-Project.

**Chapter 11**

It was the night before Anna's birthday and the boys were all hyped up. Mikoto came downstairs to join the rest of us as we discussed the plans for our beloved girl's special day.

"Oh, Mikoto. Has Anna fallen asleep?" Kusanagi asked.

"Yeah."

"Then King, here." Tatara said, holding out a rose for him. "Pass on it to Anna tomorrow and don't forget to say happy birthday." Mikoto took it with a dazed look on his face.

"Oh? Aren't you being obedient?" Kusanagi said.

"You and Akane will have to keep Anna upstairs until noon tomorrow. We'll get ready for the party around that time." Mikoto didn't respond and I nodded my head. Tatara leaned over the bar and said, "Kusanagi, do you need help with anything else?"

"Ah, if there's any work left, I'll do it." Yata said.

"Really?" Tatara said before grabbing his camera and heading over towards the door. "Then after I finish my errand I will head home."

"Errand? Is something up?" Kusanagi asked.

"Yeah, you see I prepared a giant cake!"

"…HA?!" Kusanagi exclaimed.

"It wasn't possible actually…" He looked over at Mikoto. "You know the other day we got to see the 'candle' light? I thought it made the entire city look like a cake with candles. It's not much but I wanted to show it to Anna tomorrow."

"Ah, I see." Mikoto said.

"Wait, I don't understand." I whispered to the King.

"The lights of the city from high up at night time look like candles on a cake or something…" He explained.

"Oh…"

"Don't sleep in tomorrow." Yata said as he swept up.

"Be careful heading home." Kusanagi said.

"Goodnight Tatara!" I waved at him.

"Yep! See you tomorrow!" He grabbed his coat, smiled and left.

About an hour later my shift ended and we were done cleaning up so everyone headed home except for Kusanagi. I headed upstairs for the night, but before I went into my room to join Anna I decided to head over to Mikoto's room.

I lightly knocked on the door and he told me to come in from inside. I pushed open the door to reveal him sitting his couch.

"Are you excited for Anna's birthday tomorrow? Did you get her a present? I got her the cutest pair of red shoes and I'm going to make her the best plate of omelet rice that is sure to make her smile!"

"Hmm? Not really… it's just another day."

"Eh?! But it's Anna's birthday! She's one year older she's…" I couldn't understand why he had such a bored outlook on things. "Aren't you happy that she's becoming more of a woman as each year passes?"

"Why does it matter?" He said as he put out his cigarette.

"I don't understand you sometimes…" I mumbled under my breath as I started to walk out, but then I remembered something that had been bothering me for a while and no one had given me a straight answer. I stopped and for a moment I got really serious. "Mikoto…"

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember the first day I met you…? Anna and Tatara… they kept saying something about me helping you. I thought maybe you were stressed out or something but… is something wrong?"

"…It doesn't matter." He said, looking the other way in a daze.

"Mikoto, Tatara said you were having nightmares… and for some reason my ability to nullify a King's power seemed like something they were specifically looking for."

"It's nothing," was all he said. I started to get a bit angry with each passing second of him staring off as if everything I was saying wasn't in any way important.

"Don't just shrug me off like I'm some annoying fly! If I can help, then please let me!"

He let out a sigh, got up, and walked over towards the door, holding it open for me.

"Goodnight, Akane."

"No! I'm not leaving until you tell me what's the matter! I don't want to be kept in the shadows anymore! I'm as much of apart of Homra as anyone else."

"This isn't something a good girl like you should get into."

I couldn't take it anymore; I was now overflowing with anger. The adrenaline must have gotten to me, because I did something absolutely crazy.

"Would a good girl do this?!" I grabbed onto him and pulled him down to my level, crashing my lips against his. I could tell he was shocked by my actions, as was I. I pulled away and my faced turned red.

'_I just… I just kissed Mikoto!'_

I ran out of there as fast as I could, down the stairs, and without even grabbing my jacket I ran out the door.

"Akane!?" Kusanagi exclaimed.

I ran down the street… I can't remember for how long. I ran and ran, angry with myself. I kept thinking that he would probably reject me and I would be too embarrassed to be around him afterwards. Which meant that there was a chance that things could change, and I wouldn't be able to enjoy my time with Homra anymore.

'_Why? Why did I have to fall in love with the King?'_

I stopped to catch my breath, leaning against the wall of a nearby building.

'_What will happen now?_

_Will I lose my clan?_

_Will he reject me?_

_Things… can no longer be the same.'_

Suddenly my phone began to vibrate. I fished it out of my pocket and looked down to see Yata was calling me. This was a rare occasion so I didn't hesitate to answer.

"Hello?"

"Akane!" Yata said in a distressed tone.

"Yata?! What's wrong?" I quickly stood up, ready to run back to the bar.

"It's Tatara." His voice cracked. I think he was crying… "Please, please come heal him. He's been shot!"

It was like reality had shattered around me and I was stuck in a horrible nightmare.

"Yata…?"

"Please! Hurry!" He exclaimed. He told me where to go and I ran. I was on the other side of town, but I didn't care. I ran as fast as I could. There were moments when I thought I might stop breathing and keel over, but it didn't matter.

I wish I didn't run so far away, I wish I didn't make a scene with Mikoto, I wish I hadn't been so selfish.

When I made it to the top of building Yata was holding Tatara's bleeding body in his arms and Kusanagi stood over him with his head held down.

**I was too late.**

"Tatara!" I screamed as I ran over to him. I got down on my knees and held his face. He was cold… "Tatara, wake up. I'm here Tatara I'll heal you! You just need to wake up."

I looked down at the pool of blood around me, my tears beginning to blur my vision. I put my hands over his wound and tried to focus on healing him.

"Akane…" Yata whimpered.

"I can heal him, I can do it! I'll heal him and everything will be okay. You'll be okay Tatara." I said as I tried and tried, but nothing was happening. "Please, please, wake up."

"…Mikoto. I'm sorry, I have bad news." Kusanagi said, talking on the phone. "No, don't move from there."

"Tatara…" I sobbed. As I put my hands back on his cold face.

"Yes she's here with me…Please don't move. We'll bring Totsuka there." Kusanagi said before hanging up and grabbing onto me, pulling me away from Tatara.

"No, I can heal him!"

"Akane… it's too late." He said. I looked down at Tatara's motionless body as Yata held onto him and I fought against Kusanagi.

"If I had just run faster…"

"No, there was nothing you could have done. No matter how fast you ran."

* * *

When we got back to Homra I walked upstairs without a word, but I couldn't open the door to my room. I just sat in the middle of the hallway, covered in Tatara's blood.

**I was too late. **

If I was brought to Homra in hopes of helping them… then why… why did I have to be late?

Mikoto walked out of his room and looked down at me. I didn't pay any attention to him as I stared down at my bloodstained clothes. The image of Tatara's cold dead expression, somewhat of a smile, kept flashing in my mind.

"I can't do anything right." I whispered under my breath. Mikoto sat down beside me, laid his jacket over my shoulders, wrapped his arm around me, and pulled me into him, holding me without saying a word. "I'm sorry." I whispered as I broke down.

We stayed like that for a long while, but eventually Mikoto picked me up and brought me to his room. He started to leave to go see Tatara's body when I spoke up.

"I want to come too."

I didn't want to be alone.

I stood up, my head held down as I followed him out and into the other guest room where Totsuka laid. I stared down at his body and Mikoto sat down on the bed next to him. He glanced over at his body and reached out for his earring.

"Will you help me?" Mikoto asked me. I stared down at him, pausing for a moment before nodding my head. I grabbed a safety pin from one of the boxes close by and he heated it up to sterilize it. I proceeded to pierce his ear for him and he didn't seem to feel any pain.

It looked good on him.

I stared down at Tatara; that smile still plastered on his face. Mikoto reached in his pocket for a cigarette and lit it with the lighter I gave him. My eyes widened in surprise. I didn't think he actually used it.

Kusanagi knocked on the open door.

"Mikoto." I looked over at him, the scene of him prying me from Tatara's body flashing before my eyes, over and over. "For the funeral, how should we do it? This guy doesn't have any family, if we're going to do it I can—"

"There's no need." Mikoto interrupted him.

"…Are you going to burn him?"

"Yes. Blood, bone, not even ash will be left behind. So there is no need to prepare a tomb."

"I see."

Mikoto stood up and walked over towards the exit.

"Kusanagi."

"What is it?"

"… I'm going to return the favor."

"I won't say things like 'it's okay' or 'everything will work out'…"

"It's alright you don't need to say either one."

"It wasn't half bad… to fight along with you, Totsuka and everyone in Homra. We were like a bunch of young punks playing around… all these times, weren't bad at all… let's return the favor."

I didn't say anything; I didn't even try to understand the length of their conversation. I just stared down at Tatara's lifeless body and cried.

We did it that night; we brought Tatara to the beach in a large wooden white box and we all stood in a half circle as Mikoto burned him.

"No blood, no bone, no ash." Mikoto said.

When it was over we stayed there for a while, not wanting to leave.

"I'll definitely make them pay." Yata growled as he clenched his hand into a fist. I glanced over at him.

Apparently it was the Colorless King who did it. I didn't know much about the other Kings, but either way I don't think I'll ever understand why anyone would ever kill Tatara. Who could have the heart?

We all began to chant the phrase, "no blood, no bone, no ash." It was something that we said to show our pride for Homra but at that moment it became something much more. It became a promise, a promise for revenge.

* * *

That night I couldn't sleep; I doubt any of us could. The pain of Tatara's death was just too much.

"Mikoto…" Anna whispered.

"Hmm? What is Anna?" I said.

"He's so sad… I should go check on him…" She was so tired though; I couldn't let her go worry herself more.

"I'll go check on him for you, jut go to sleep."

She nodded her head and I let out a sigh. I got up and stumbled down the hall. I stood in front of Mikoto's door, my throat tight and my tears all run out. I lightly knocked on the door, but there was no response. I thought about just going back to my room, but Anna seemed really distressed, so I quietly peeked inside. He was facing away from me as he lay on top of the covers of his bed. I tiptoed over to his closet, grabbed a blanket and went to put it over him.

I was about to leave, when he suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me down onto the bed. I was shocked by his sudden actions. He held onto me from behind and hid his face in my back.

"Mikoto?" I whispered.

"Mmmm?"

_So he's awake…_

"Do you feel better this way?" I asked him.

"Yeah…"

We stayed like that for a while and when I thought he had finally gone asleep he called out to me.

"Akane…?"

"Yeah?"

He paused for a long time so I turned towards him to see what was the matter and he pulled me into a kiss. My eyes widened in surprise, but I soon relaxed, savoring his touch.

The next day Eric was watching some of the stuff that Tatara had filmed before he died and eventually all of us joined in. You could feel the grief in the air as we heard Tatara's voice from behind the camera while he recorded all of us in our daily lives.

I looked around, noticing that Mikoto wasn't with us. I glanced out the window and a glimpse of smoke traveled by. I made my way outside into the cold and ran over to his side, trying to keep up with his pace. He only gave me a glance as he went on towards wherever he was going.

After a long silence he suddenly said, "Are you cold?" I shook my head.

"Are you angry?" I asked him. He looked down at me and paused for a moment before responding.

"…Yes."

I stopped and held out my hand towards him and he stared back at me.

"Then I'll stay by your side, until you calm down."

"That may never happen…" He said.

"Then I suppose you're stuck with me for a while, huh?" I forced a smile and he looked surprised for a moment before slowly grabbing onto my hand.

"Do you want to go get some coffee?" I asked.

"I'd rather just go to sleep."

"Okay."


	12. A Sense Of Freedom Through Her Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own K-Project.

**Chapter 12**

I never really understood Mikoto. Usually I am pretty good at telling if someone is uncomfortable or stressed out, but with Mikoto… I never knew what he was thinking.

"I suppose I can't call you virgin anymore…" He said as he held me against him in bed.

I let out a small chuckle.

Ever since Tatara's funeral, Mikoto and I hadn't been apart once. I like to think that it was because we were so infatuated with each other that we didn't want to stray too far away, but in reality I know that it was because Mikoto needed me. With Tatara gone, the one who kept him calm and controlled, it was much harder for him to keep his powers in check.

I wasn't complaining… I didn't want to be alone, because I was afraid that my mind my wander off where I'd rather it not go.

Kusanagi thought we might have a lead on Tatara's killer, so everyone made their way towards a hotel owned by a notorious gang. Mikoto, Anna, and I stayed back while the boys made their way inside. I think Mikoto was getting impatient because he went inside early and even let go of my hand to break down a few doors with his powers, but he always grabbed onto it again.

We made it to the lounge where the boys were, along with the gang.

"Yo!" The boys exclaimed, bowing their heads. They act so formal in public towards Mikoto…

"You're here too early, Mikoto." Kusanagi said as he sat on the couch next to the boss who was tied up and beaten pretty bad.

Anna ran up to the boss, got one of her marbles out, and looked through it towards him. We all waited in anticipation for her verdict.

"He doesn't know."

We all let out a sigh in disappointment.

"I see… let's go." Kusanagi said.

We all made our way downstairs, with Mikoto destroying wall after wall on the way. We were on the second floor when I noticed there were Blues just below. Mikoto did say they would probably come, but I wasn't prepared to fight. Although I wanted to find Tatara's killer, I also just wanted to go back home and spend my newfound time with Mikoto.

We all stopped and looked down at them.

"Scepter 4 has entered the building." Kusanagi said. "What should we do, Mikoto?"

I tightened my grip on him as I watched him crack a bitter smile.

"Burn them." He said.

Yata smiled and shot his fist in the air. "Yeah! Lets do it guys!"

"Yeah! No blood, no bone, no ash!" They all chanted.

Mikoto leaned down and kissed me on the forehead before letting go of my hand and jumping down to face the blues. I leaned over the railing, worried that something might go wrong. I didn't want him to fight; I just wanted to go back.

He glowed with red flames and they shot out around him, burning the nearby halls to a crisp. I looked up and there, floating above, was a giant crumbling sword.

"What… is that?" I said, astonished by the sight.

"When a King activates their powers their Sword of Damocles appears. It's made of energy." Kusanagi explained. "…Seems like Mikoto isn't doing so well after all." He mumbled. I looked over at him in distress. We made our way downstairs and stood our ground behind Mikoto. I held onto Anna in case anything got out of hand.

"Men! Draw your swords!" The blue woman exclaimed.

"Yes!" They all said, followed by them saying their name and announcing they were ready as they drew their sword.

The Blue King did the same, pointed his sword, and shot a burst of blue energy at Mikoto. We all moved out of the way in order not to get burned by our King. I wanted to stay by his side, knowing I could protect him, but I suppose… I could also put him in danger. He blocked the attack with his flames easily. He didn't look all that worried; in fact, he looked as though he was enjoying himself.

The Blue King put away his sword and said, "I'll handle this," proceeding to walk up to Mikoto.

I had a bad feeling.

"In compliance with protocol 120, I am taking you into custody." The Blue King said.

Mikoto looked as though he was amused.

"Any objections?" The Blue King said.

Mikoto paused for a moment.

He glanced back at me, I gave him a pleading look and he let out a sigh, still holding that bitter smile.

"Seems as though I do. But I doubt it matters to you."

"You do understand that if you refuse to come quietly I will have to use force."

"Yeah…" Mikoto's flames increased as he straightened his posture and let out a sigh. "I can't just leave her though…"

"…Alright then." The Blue King reached for his sword and that's when I lost control.

"No!" I exclaimed as I ran up to Mikoto and tacked him from behind. Something suddenly happened and everyone else around us was thrown back. Mikoto looked back down at me in surprise.

"…Turns out you have more power than it seemed."

"Please, Mikoto… I don't want you to fight." I nestled my face against his back. "Please, lets just go home."

He paused for a moment as everyone around us started to get up and recover from my apparent blow.

"…Alright." He turned around and patted me on the head. "You don't have to get so worked up about it." I stared up at him in awe before cracking a small smile.

"This doesn't change the fact that I have to take you in." The Blue King said.

"Go ahead and try, though I doubt she'll let you come close enough." Mikoto said as I gripped onto his arm.

"I have already issued a warning." He reached for his sword and pointed it towards us; his blue aura came bursting out. I closed my eyes tightly and waited for something to happen, but after a few moments there was nothing. I opened them to see that some invisible shield was holding the energy back.

"Good girl." Mikoto said. I glanced up at him and back over at the scene before me.

'_Am I… doing that?'_

He let out a sigh and grabbed onto my hand, "lets go."

"Okay…" We started to walk off, back towards our group, when I looked back at the Blue King. "Please don't follow after us, I doubt you'd like to start any more trouble." An invisible pulse radiated out towards him, causing him to lose his balance and have to take a step back.

Suddenly I felt empowered, as if I had finally done something right… I had to hold back a smile the whole way home.

After that incident Mikoto and I never really left his bedroom… Honestly if we weren't having sex we were sleeping. That was our life at the moment.

I didn't know night from day, I had no idea how much time had passed, it was like we were in our own little world.

Mikoto was everything to me in those endless moments we shared and I think… perhaps it was the same for him.

One night he said something… rather odd. I can't remember when or how many days had passed, as I said my sense of time was completely shattered, but one night we were taking a bath together.

I sat on his lap in the large tub we had all to ourselves. I knew my face was crimson red due to the warm air and, of course, Mikoto. Rarely was there a moment when he wasn't holding onto me.

I stared ahead at the white tile walls while we just sat there in silence, as we often did. Talking wasn't something we did a lot during these past few days, so it was odd when I heard him begin to mumble something out of the blue.

"Who's going to marry us now?" He said in such a low voice it was barely even a whisper. My eyes widened in surprise and I stared ahead in shock. I said nothing as I brought my knees to my chest and averted my attention to my soaked and pruned feet.

Tatara had always gone on about Mikoto and I getting married and how he would make me a good wife and even perform the ceremony himself but… I never realized that Mikoto was actually listening.

Another night I had woken up suddenly out of hunger. Neither of us had eaten all that much lately, we had been so consumed with each other we had forgotten…

I sneaked out of bed, careful not to wake Mikoto up. He was a heavy sleeper in general, but I had noticed if I left side at night sometimes he becomes instantly aware…

I grabbed one of his shirts and put it on, just in case anyone was downstairs at the time. Though I didn't really have any pants in his room that I would be able to fit into so I just went down in my underwear, not really caring.

I tiptoed downstairs to see that it was the dead of night from the large window in the bar. I let out a sigh and made my way towards the kitchen, quickly making myself a sandwich, scarfing it down, and hurrying back upstairs to Mikoto.

When I came back something was different… Mikoto wasn't sleeping as soundly as usual. He seemed restless… He slightly tossed and turned with sweat dripping down his brow. He suddenly called out to me.

"Akane…"

"Mikoto…" I started to walk over to him when suddenly his whole body glowed with his red flames. My eyes widened in surprise and I quickly ran over to his side. "Mikoto!" I hesitated for a moment, despite knowing there's no way his flames could hurt me they were still frightening, but I sucked up and got on top of him. I hugged him tightly as the flames ceased and he woke up in a daze.

"Akane?" He mumbled. I sat up, still on top of him.

"You were having a nightmare weren't you…?" I looked down and gritted my teeth in anger at myself. "I'm sorry, I just popped down to get a snack, I didn't think I'd be gone that long…"

He sat up and pulled me into a kiss, as if he hadn't seen me for years and it was our beloved reunion. We went on to have sex and he held me tightly as we went back to sleep.

I think it was that morning or maybe it was in the afternoon the next day that Kusanagi visited us for the first time in a while.

He knocked on the door and I alertly sat up. I was, of course, naked and for some reason all the blankets were missing.

"One second!" I exclaimed as I hurriedly looked around for something to cover myself up with. "Where the hell did all the blankets go?" I mumbled as I ran around the room. "Where are all the clothes?!"

"Akane?" Kusanagi said.

"Wait one moment!" I exclaimed. I ran over to Mikoto and shook him rather harshly.

"Hmm?" He groaned.

"Give me your shirt." I demanded. Of course he was wearing some boxers and a shirt and _I_ was the one without any clothes.

"Ugh." He didn't move an inch.

"Do you want Kusanagi to see me naked!?" I exclaimed.

"So what?" He mumbled.

"Oi!"

"Akane I'm coming in." Kusanagi said.

"Ah!" I grabbed onto Mikoto and pushed him up so I could hide behind him. He let out a yawn as I grabbed onto his shoulders to keep him up. I peeked out from behind him to see Kusanagi giving us a strange look from the doorway; I started to feel the heat run to my cheeks.

'_Stupid Mikoto!'_

"Seems as though the boy is hiding out at Ashinka High School. Yata ran off with Kamamoto to check it out. What do you want to do?"

Mikoto groaned as he rubbed his eyes. "I'll go."

"Eh?" Kusanagi and I stared at him in surprise.

"You're acting a bit out of character, volunteering to help out." Kusanagi said. Mikoto ignored him as he pushed back his bangs away from his face. After a few moments of silence Kusanagi got the message and left us alone. I crawled over onto his lap and squished his cheeks.

"Why don't we just stay here? I'm sure Yata will call to tell us if _that guy _is there."

He looked up at me with that bored stare of his.

"I just want to go on a walk is all." He lifted me up, reached down under the bed and pulled out my long lost skirt and t-shirt from who knows how long ago. I cocked my head to the side and leaned over the edge of the bed, peering underneath to see the blanket, a few pieces of clothing and other random things scattered under there, hiding.

"How did you…?" I looked up at him in surprise as I grabbed my bra and started to get dressed.

"You don't really pay attention to anything when you're turned on. It's like your mind goes blank." He grabbed a cigarette and lit it with the lighter I gave him as I stared up at him, my cheeks burning. "Let's go."

He started towards the door and I quickly stumbled over to his side. He grabbed onto my waist and pulled me along as we made our way outside. The sun stung for a moment and the fresh air felt odd.

Instead of taking the train we went the long way. I walked with Mikoto, hoping he knew the way, in silence. Everyone was giving us odd looks, but I didn't notice, the only person I saw at that time was Mikoto.

We walked for a long time and a few cigarettes later there we were in front of the bridge to Ashinka High School. I decided to call Yata before going in.

"Hello?" He answered the phone.

"Yata, Mikoto and I are by the bridge to the school, did you find the boy?" I asked him.

"He ain't there. We are on our way back now."

"Oh… alright."

I hung up the phone and looked up at Mikoto who let out a sigh, grabbed my hand and began to walk again.

"Why did we come out here, Mikoto?"

"Hmm?"

"We didn't need to leave Homra, and you're not the type to do things unless necessary."

There was a long moment of silence…

"…It's like a whole other world when I'm with you."

My eyes widened in surprise. "What did you say?" Mikoto was not one to talk about his feelings. I was absolutely shocked. He squeezed my hand tighter and said nothing more as we started to walk back.

I think to him whenever he was around me or touched me he could see the world as though he was like everyone else, and that mesmerized him. I wondered for a long time rather or not if that was why Mikoto was so comfortable around me, if the reason why I always had be by his side after Tatara died was because he couldn't control his powers… or if it was because he wanted to see the world through his dead friend's eyes.

_Mikoto… I am afraid…_

I grabbed onto his arm tightly and leaned my head against his shoulder.

_That one day I will have to let you go._


	13. Goodbye?

Disclaimer: I do not own K-Project.

**Chapter 13**

"I swear I was this close to catching the guy!" Yata said as I tried to focus on healing his wound that he got from one of the Blues while searching the school.

"Keep still will you? And be quiet for a moment…." I hid under my bangs as I closed my eyes. "I'm still unsure how to use this power…" All I could think about was Tatara, his bleeding body and his sad smile flashing before my eyes as I failed to heal his fatal wound.

"Woah! You did it!" Yata exclaimed. I looked up in confusion and my eyes widened when I saw that the deep cut was now gone, as though it wasn't even there anymore.

_Why? Why couldn't it have worked when needed?_

"… I should get back to Mikoto… before he wakes up." I said as I held my head down and started towards the stairs.

"Akane…" Kusanagi said. I stopped in my tracks, not bothering to turn around as I waited for him to speak. He let out a sigh. "Never mind."

I went on without question, trudging up the steep stairs and back into the little dark room. I sat down on the bed next to Mikoto, still fast asleep.

Ever since we went on that long walk to that school I haven't been able to get something out of my mind.

_Does Mikoto feel the same way about me as I do him?_

I got up and changed into one of his shirts. "Akane." He mumbled. I glanced back and he grabbed onto me from behind, pulling me down onto the bed. He snuggled his head in the crook of my neck and began to kiss my warm skin. It felt so good, but I was still distraught. He lifted his head up and pulled me into a kiss.

_It's just as I was afraid of… every time you kiss me I get lonelier._

* * *

Mikoto and I were in bed when it happened. I was half asleep and I opened my eyes to see Mikoto standing up surrounded by flames.

"I found you." He growled. I sat up with alarm and jumped out of bed, grabbing him from behind, causing his flames to cease.

"What is it Mikoto?" I asked.

I saw that his hands were tightly formed into fists at his side, his flames may not have been able to show it at that moment, but it was apparent he was still filled with fury.

"He's at the high school."

My eyes widened in surprise. Was he talking about Tatara's killer? How was he so sure?

He pulled out of my grip, grabbed his coat and started downstairs. I hurriedly grabbed some clothes and followed after him.

Everyone at the bar stared at us in surprise since we rarely left his room these days.

Kusanagi smirked, "Is it time already?"

Mikoto nodded and I watched in confusion.

'_Time for what?'_

We gathered allies and headed to the school. Mikoto was sure of where the culprit was and determined for revenge.

It's not like I wasn't ready for justice... it's just… I had a bad feeling.

I stood with Anna as Mikoto led his army to the school, he didn't seem to want to have his powers under control at the moment so I kept my distance, watching him with worry.

His sword floated above us, damaged and crumbling.

_I wonder… is it supposed to look like that?_

Mikoto blew off the entrance to the school, smirking from the destruction. All the students ran in fear and Mikoto threw another one of his flames, destroying one of the buildings ahead. Everyone stopped and Kusanagi held up a megaphone.

"Okay everyone please stay calm." He said. "Didn't they teach you anything in school? No pushing, no running, and no talking during emergencies. It's important to obey the three N's. We're not here to hassle you. Please stay put and cooperate. This shouldn't take long." He set down the megaphone.

"You guys find that kid." Mikoto said. He started to walk off and I stood there in confusion.

_Should I follow him? _

I looked down at Anna and she was watching after him as well. She looked up at me with wide eyes and mouthed, "go." I was surprised by her request, but I did so anyways. I ran up to his side and he glanced down at me. I waited for him to grab my hand or maybe hold me by my waist, like he always did lately but… he kept his hands in his pockets and acted as though I wasn't even there.

I could hear Kusanagi's voice surrounding the school as he told the students how this was going to go. I always thought I cared about others no matter who they were, but honestly the fear the students probably held I didn't even think about. All I cared about right there and then was one person… and he was ignoring me.

At one point he suddenly stopped in his tracks and slightly smirked to himself.

"Munakata…" He mumbled under his breath. I cocked my head to the side in confusion, but Mikoto went on as though nothing was different.

We walked for a while until finally we stopped at the ruins of one of the buildings he had destroyed earlier. He laid on top of a pile of rocks as he stared up at the sky. The sun was setting and the temperature was dropping. I stood over him for a few moments before finally laying beside him.

Hours went by, the sun went down and the stars shined above us. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Please…" I whispered. "Stop it." I hid my face in my hands as I shivered from the cold.

"Hmm?" He glanced over at me and I tried to conceal my tears.

"I don't care if you don't touch me or talk to me… just please at least acknowledge my existence… please." My voice cracked and I started to feel like an idiot. He must think I'm so clingy…

"…Sorry." He wrapped his arms around me. My eyes widened in surprise as I felt his warmth envelope me. He let out a deep, hot breath on my neck and a shiver ran down my spine. "I'm just… so much more calm with you around."

I was astonished by his sudden change towards me.

Was it possible that Mikoto felt like when it came to Tatara… he wasn't allowed to be anything but angry?

If I made him calm… or even the slightest bit relieved. Maybe he feels as though that was an insult towards his dead friend.

It broke my heart to think that way.

I grabbed onto him tightly and hid my face in his shoulder, my tears soaking his jacket. I didn't even notice the cold touch of the snow falling.

"Mikoto…" I whimpered. I took a deep breath as I inhaled his intoxicating scent and I tried to calm myself. "Tatara wouldn't want you to suffer." I think this was the first time I said his name since that horrible event… and it hurt more than anything.

There was a long pause.

"…I know." He said as he stroked my hair.

_I have to know… I can't go on like this anymore._

"Hey, Mikoto… If I wasn't a strain... if I didn't have the ability to nullify your powers... would you still care about me?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I'm just... wondering."

"...We wouldn't have ever met."

"Yeah..." I pulled back so that we were face to face. "But what if we did. What if somehow, some way we met? Would you still make me apart of Homra? Would you still feel the way you do about me? Would you still have kissed me like on that night?"

"I don't know."

That's when I had convinced myself that my feelings were not mutual. I loved Mikoto a lot more than he loved me, and as long as I had these abilities there was no way to change that.

But that doesn't matter.

"Mikoto I…" I wanted to say it. More than anything I wanted to pour out my feelings to him, but for some reason I just couldn't.

"Hmm?"

"…Don't push yourself, alright?" My heart dropped as I cursed myself for being such an idiot. He just nodded and I laid my head down on his chest as I stared up at the night sky with the cold flakes of snow dancing overhead.

I could hear her quite footsteps as she approached us. I glanced over and watched as Anna made her way to the pile of ruins and started to climb up the rocks. I started to worry; afraid she was going to fall. I began to sit up to go and help her, but Mikoto held onto me tightly and pulled her up by the collar of her dress with ease.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"There is snow on you, Mikoto."

"So what?"

"You can't have your red not showing."

He looked over at me and I let out a sigh as I moved off of him and laid back down on the cold rock, careful not to touch him. He looked back up at the sky and he started to glow a brilliant red, the snow melting.

"Your red is the prettiest." Anna said. She lied down on the other side of him.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked her.

"It's warm next to you. It's the only… warm place." She closed her eyes and I watched her with sadness.

_Mikoto is her everything. Am I… taking him away from her? A future with him? _

Mikoto's warmth began to radiate around me.

_I…I'm so selfish. _

Despite all the pain everyone was going through I took their King and left them to fend for themselves. Anna, Yata, Kusanagi… everyone in Homra. They were all hurting from Tatara's death, but I stayed with the King in that dark room, and ran from reality rather than facing it with my friends.

I closed my eyes and welcomed his warmth.

_When this is all over I have to apologize._

"You're living the life." I heard Kusanagi's voice from below. "While your men are running around, their King takes a nap with whole time with two beautiful women."

"That's what it means to be King." Mikoto said with that bored tone of his.

"No, I think there is a problem with your image of a King. Even one like that wouldn't take their healer and leave his men without aid. Though I suppose it's best that she's with you, seeing as since you two ran off there hasn't been any new ruins besides this one. It's not like you have to work with us or anything… So, you're just waiting?"

"Yeah."

"You think he'll make a move?"

"Yeah."

"We humble folks…" Kusanagi said as he sat down on one of the nearby rocks below, "will do our best to catch him before then." There was a long pause. "When I first met Totsuka…" Both Anna and I opened our eyes from the sound of the name. "I thought the kid wasn't dealing from a full deck. Despite your menacing demeanor, the kid approached you like you were buddies, boasting he was going to be the vassal of a King. And then, you actually became a real King. I thought you weren't the type to protect and bring people together. I thought you were like a bomb with a short fuse. But maybe Totsuka saw something different in you."

Mikoto smirked. "You were more correct than he was."

"Even so, since becoming a King, you stopped being the short-fused bomb and became a gun that protected what needed to be protected. In the beginning, I never imagined I could have so much fun with the people who gathered around you."

Mikoto rolled over so he was now facing me.

"Stop you're giving me the creeps." He said.

Mikoto and I gazed at each other as Kusanagi talked.

_Why is he saying these things as though it would be his last chance? _

"Yeah you're right. I shouldn't be clinging to the past as I get older." Kusanagi stood up. "Anna, Akane, come with me." Anna and I sat up. "Mikoto has some business to take care of." Anna nodded her head ad I looked back down at Mikoto in confusion. His warmth that surrounded me ceased and he sat up as well. "Someone's here to see you." Mikoto jumped off the ruin and I stared down at him. He held his hands out to show that he would catch me. My eyes widened in surprise as I hesitantly swung my legs over the edge and jumped down. My cheeks burned as he held me easily by the waist and lowered me down. He patted the top of my head and began to walk off on a path surrounded by an array of trees. The three of us watched after him as he disappeared into the darkness. "I couldn't ask for a better King." Kusanagi said under his breath. I looked over at him.

_Stop it… stop acting as though things are coming to an end._

I stared back out onto the dark path as Kusanagi started to lead Anna away.

"Come on Akane, you're going to catch a cold."

_I'm sorry… but I need to be selfish for just a bit longer._

I ran up the path without a word and he didn't even try to stop me. I could hear the faint sound of his sigh as he watched after me.

I ran until I could see Mikoto and the Blue King just ahead. I couldn't believe that they were just sitting there and talking when Mikoto made it obvious he was in no way fond of him. I hid behind the nearby bushes and watched them as they talked.

"Why do you use that lighter of yours despite your abilities?" The Blue King asked as they both smoked a cigarette.

"It's a keepsake of mine."

"_She_ gave it to you didn't she?" Mikoto didn't respond. There was a long pause before the Blue King decided to change the subject. "I'll be direct."

"Hmm?"

"Relinquish this school peacefully. I can't overlook the way you are involving innocent high-school students. If you comply now, I can settle this before things get out of hand."

"That's a fine idea… is that what you expected me to say?"

"It's not an Idea, it's an ultimatum. You've gone too far, Suoh. That being the case let me slay Tatara Totsuka's killer. The man who calls himself the Colorless King."

"Hmm?"

"If you'll consent to that, I'll execute him in any way you wish."

"That's very generous of you." Mikoto said with a sad smile. "But no thanks."

"I'm sure you've seen the shape your Sword of Damocles is in. The sword is a symbol of a King and manifests the true image of its King's condition. Your sword will come crashing down soon." My eyes widened as I realized exactly what he was saying.

_Mikoto's sword… was crumbling. Did that mean he was… __**dying**__? _

"Oh really?" Mikoto said in that bored tone of his.

"Your Weismann level is at the brink. The added burden of killing a King here will certainly exceed your limit."

_If all this is true… why does the Blue King care?_

"You'll cause a repeat of the Kagutsu Crater Tragedy. You no longer have the right to be King. It's time to step down, Red King."

_I don't understand… What is really happening? Why… why am I in the dark?_

"I've never taken any action as a King." Mikoto said.

Suddenly The Blue King was pinning Mikoto against the ground and I gasped. I quickly covered my mouth and debated rather or not if I should intervene.

"There are innocent high school students here." The Blue King said as he gripped tightly on the collar of Mikoto's shirt. "Your men are here too as well as that strain girl who could very well save you from your destruction. Do you understand?"

"I will settle my own business, while you take care of yours." Mikoto said in a monotone voice. "Isn't that all there is?"

The Blue King stood up and let out a sigh. "Barbarian. You're beyond reason."

Mikoto stood up as well. "You didn't think you could actually change my mind, did you? That's so not your style."

"Not really… I just came here… to see a friend."

For the first time Mikoto looked surprised by his words, but he soon concealed it with a smirk, letting the cigarette that hanged from his lips fall to the ground.

"Go." He said as he turned away and his earring sparkled from the light of the moon.

"Suoh… are you sure you won't change your mind?"

"I'm sure."

The Blue King let out a sigh.

"That poor girl…you don't deserve her."

"I know." The Blue King walked off and I let out a shaken breath as I watched Mikoto hold a sad smile with his back to him. "You can come on out now."

I did as he said, shivering from the cold.

"When did you…?"

"Right away, both of us noticed."

_I suppose you can't fool a King that easily._

He walked up to me, took off his jacket, and helped me put it on.

"Mikoto…"

"Don't worry, I don't get cold."

"… It's not that." I said as I held my head down. "Mikoto… are you going to leave me?"

He answered my question with a simple silence.


	14. Words Never Spoken

Disclaimer: I do not own K-Project.

**Chapter 14**

Since that night Mikoto kissed me back I've always been curious… _When did Mikoto start to have feelings for me?_

But then it hit me, _when exactly did I begin to develop feelings for Mikoto?_

I thought about this for a very long time and I finally came to the conclusion that it was when he first saved me from the streets after I got kicked out of my apartment. Never before have I experienced such kindness from someone.

But what had_ I_ done to earn Mikoto's heart?

It was morning and I was with Mikoto, Anna, Dewa, Bando and Kusanagi inside one of the buildings in the school we had overrun and claimed to be our base. Kusanagi was on the phone with Yata getting an update.

"Okay got it." Kusanagi said before hanging up. "You guys, go back up to Yata." He ordered Dewa and Bando. They nodded their heads.

I stood next to Mikoto holding Anna's hand; he seemed to be in daze. After a few moments he suddenly started to walk towards Kusanagi with a slight smile and he laid his hand on his old friend's shoulder.

"Mikoto?" Kusanagi said in confusion.

The King walked past Anna and I without a glance. Anna held out her hand, reaching towards him, but she was unable to grab ahold of him in time. She watched after him with a sad expression on his face and it broke my heart.

'_Go… go after him.'_ I thought as I stared down at that sad girl before me. I clenched my hands into fists at my side. _'You can't just let him walk away like that.'_

That's when I realized how stupid I was being. The entire time I have been in Homra I was trying to do what I was brought to this clan to do… _save the King_. From the very beginning everything I ever did was so that I could somehow make Mikoto happy, so that I could somehow make him fight whatever threat there was in the future, but maybe I lost sight of that when I kissed him that night. Maybe I was so caught up in my feelings that I forgot the most important thing, no matter what I have to save him. Others do not matter. My feelings don't matter. My life does _not_ matter.

I have to succeed at something for once and it _has_ to be _this_.

I ran out into the hall and frantically looked around, hoping to catch him in time to see which way he had gone. I glanced out the window and there he was below, walking at his usual slow pace. I ran as fast as I could down the three flights of stairs and towards the way I saw him go. Eventually I lost his trail and I was in the middle of a battle between the blues and my fellow Homra members. I had a horrible feeling weighing down in my chest. I looked around anxiously, trying to find him before it was too late.

"Akane? You need to get back inside it's too dangerous out here for you!" Kamamoto said.

"Have you seen Mikoto?" I exclaimed.

"Hmm? No. What's the matter?"

"I need to find him!" I exclaimed, running past him and straight into the heart of the battle between the Blue Clansman and the Red.

"What is a civilian doing here?" The Blue woman asked me, standing in my way.

"Civilian? You know damn well I'm a Red Clansman!" I growled. "Now move!" I tried to push her aside, but she didn't budge. I glared at her before running the other way, only for her to grab onto my arm and pull me back.

"Even so, you are not equipped to fight. I will escort you off of the island to safety."

I was really beginning to get angry now. I ripped out of her grip and looked around for a nearby Red. I noticed Chitose and called out to him.

"Chitose! Give me your bat!" I exclaimed.

"Eh?!" He gave me a confused look and I stomped my foot.

"Chitose!" I growled.

He was taken aback by my demand, but quickly threw the bat at me, leaving him unarmed. I was unable to catch it and the Blue woman was now trying to drag me away. I elbowed her in the breast, causing her to let go of my arm once again. I ran over and grabbed the bat from the ground and I faced her with determination as I gripped onto the heavy piece of wood.

"Am I properly equipped now?" I hissed.

"Stop this nonsense." She glared at me.

"Get out of my way!"

"If you won't come quietly than I will have to use force." She grabbed onto the end of her sword, tucked into its sheath attached to her belt.

"Just you try."

I had never fought anyone before in my life, but I didn't care. I needed to find Mikoto and if she was going to stand in my way then so be it. I charged at her with the bat and she unsheathed her sword exclaiming,

"Ready!"

She then went on to block my attack. I almost lost my balance from the force of the blow, but I held my ground as I took another swing. She blocked it again and I gritted my teeth. I jumped out of the way as she swung at me and landed on my knees, causing them to scrape against the ground. I pushed back the pain and forced myself up as I turned back towards her and took another swing, only to fail once again. Her sword glowed a Blue color and I smirked as I remembered that I had an advantage over her. I charged at her again and our weapons clashed against each other. I pushed harder against her sword. I let go with one hand and grabbed onto her arm. A wave of energy ran through me and she was thrown back by my power. Her sword slashed into my cheek and I brought my hand up to my face, realizing I was now bleeding from the swift swipe of the blade.

I leaned my hands against my swollen knees and caught my breath as I tried to ignore the stinging from the cut. She pushed herself up, grabbed onto her sword and charged towards me. My eyes widened as I froze up, my weapon now reduced to pieces, afraid the remainder wouldn't be able to hold up. And the next thing I knew the Blue King's hand was bleeding as he held the Blue woman's sword away from me.

"Don't let your emotions get the best of you, Awashima." He told the woman.

"Captain!" She stared at him in awe.

"She is not our responsibility."

She gritted her teeth, pulled her sword away, and put it back in its harness. She then bowed to me and said,

"My deepest apologies."

I was dumbfounded by both of their actions. They were so contradicting from my point of view, but honestly I didn't have time to think any further into it, so I simply ran off without another word. I didn't know where I was running, I had lost Mikoto's trail, but something in me told me that he was the way I was going.

After a few minutes of running I found myself in front of this large building and through the windows I could see Mikoto slowly starting up the stairs. I ran in with haste and cried out to him.

"Mikoto!" I exclaimed. He stopped and looked back at me with a bored expression.

"Go back to Kusanagi." He ordered me.

"No! What are you not telling me? Why… Why is it this feels like the last time I'll see you? I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen, so please leave the Blue King to take care of this..."

He started down the stairs as I tried to hold back my overflowing emotions. He made his way over to me, stopping only a few inches away.

"Is something going to happen?" My voice cracked as I started to tear up, it only getting worse with every booming sound from the fighting just outside, echoing throughout the area. "You'll get out if this okay... won't you?"

He kept silent and slowly raised his hand to the wound across my cheek. His jaw tightened and he clenched his other hand into a fist at his side. For a moment by the expression he held, I thought he might burst into flames.

"Mikoto..."

I grabbed onto his hand and he met my gaze as his warmth radiated around me. He looked a little calmer as I entangled my fingers with his. I took a deep breath, the faint scent of cigarettes and hair gel invading my lungs; the fear of it being the last time I'd smell the wonderful combination overwhelming me.

"Don't leave me." It was beginning to get harder and harder for me to talk with the lump now set in my throat. "If you leave me… I'm afraid that..."

He suddenly grabbed onto the back of my head and crashed his lips against mine, the taste of my tears were overpowering. We had many passionate moments in those 12 days together, but this kiss was, by far, the most extravagant. I could feel my heart drop as he pulled back and I slammed my fist against his chest, holding my head down. The hit didn't seem to affect him at all as he stared down at me.

"Promise me..." I looked up to meet his eyes. "Swear to me that you'll be alright. That you will come out of this alive." He said nothing, holding that blank expression of his. "You will come back to me and we will go back to Homra together… right?"

He kissed the top of my head, brushed his fingers through the ends of my hair, and started to pull out of my grip. I watched after him with wide eyes as he began to walk off.

"I love you Mikoto Suoh!" I screamed as the top of my lungs despite the pain of my dry throat.

He stopped for a moment in his tracks, glanced back, and gave me a small smirk before turning around and walking towards his fate. I fell to my knees as I felt the grief hold me down like a heavy weight.

_'He didn't say it back...'_

There's something you should know about Mikoto, something that stuck with me for a very long time: He never, _not once,_ said it back...

The fear that was holding me back from telling him how I really felt had manifested into reality.

I gripped onto the necklace he gave me, while I drowned in my own tears. I thought about going after him, forcefully holding him back from whatever fate was waiting for him, but I knew that I didn't have that power. He was hell bent on revenge and there was nothing I could do to change that, because I craved it as well.

"Are you alright?" A smooth voice asked me. I looked up and my eyes widened with terror as I was faced with the infamous killer himself, the man who shot Tatara. He stared down at me with a curious smile; an odd-looking girl, the well-known Black Dog, and a girl wearing the school's uniform at his side. I fell back onto my palms from surprise and slid myself away from him as he watched me with a confused expression. After a moment it turned into a face of sadness as he realized why I was so frightened. "Oh I see, so you saw that video. I know how it looked, but I assure you that was not me."

"What?" I said in disgust that he would deny such a thing.

"I understand it doesn't sound very believable, but even I don't understand it myself. You see, I have no recollection of killing that man-"

"Tatara." I interrupted him.

"I'm sorry?"

"His name was Tatara Totsuka." I clenched my jaw as more tears streamed down my face, causing my wound to sting.

"Was he a friend of yours?" The Black Dog asked. I nodded my head as I clenched my hand into a fist at my side, the image of his cold, dead expression flashing before my eyes.

"I am so sorry." The killer said, a look of authentic sadness spread across his face.

"Stop it." I growled. He cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Stop acting as though you cared about him. If you knew him at all you wouldn't have shot him dead!"

"My Shiro would never hurt anyone!" The girl beside him exclaimed, grabbing onto his arm and making a hissing noise at me. I clenched my hand into fists as I felt my anger emit throughout my body.

"All of this… it's all your fault!" I screamed as I pushed myself up and punched him square in the face.

"Shiro!" The girl exclaimed as he fell to the ground. She looked back over at me and made the hissing noise again, ready to pounce at me. She was about to attack when the Black Dog stopped her. Meanwhile, the plain looking girl wearing the uniform ran over to Shiro's side.

"Are you alright?" She crouched over him.

"Yes, I'm alright." He was about to sit up when suddenly she pulled out a shard of glass, moving to stab him in the chest; holding a menacing smile across her face. His eyes widened with surprise as the shard pierced his skin. The Black Dog quickly grabbed onto her, pinning her to the ground a few feet away.

"Kukuri, what are you doing?" He exclaimed.

"I have to hand it to you, I didn't think you would survive! But, I won't let you get away this time!" Her eyes glowed and everyone around me froze as they were taken over by some kind of force. I felt a sense of immense fear overwhelm me as I watched a small white creature fly out of the girl's eye and into the boy. A few moments passed and the force ceased. The odd looking girl screamed out Shiro's name over and over as he laid still on the ground, staring up at the ceiling. The Black Dog ran over to his side and the white haired boy suddenly came to his senses.

"Are you alright?" The Black Dog asked. He tried to sit up, but he was too weak. The plain girl suddenly sat up and ran off, laughing. "Kukuri!"

"No matter. I'll just have to deal with you later." She said.

The Black Dog tried to attack her. She stopped and cracked a smile as the small creature started to come out again. We all averted our eyes, but when we looked back she was gone.

"Shiro! Shiro! Shiro, say something!" The other girl said as she stood over him, staring up at the ceiling with wide eyes.

"I'll apply first aid." The Black Dog said.

I wanted to leave… I really did. I wanted to go find Mikoto and tell him I found the horrible boy, but I was so overcome with shock my mind was clouded. I stood there, staring down at the boy who destroyed my life and I started to doubt everything I believed in. I started to think, _"Was he telling the truth?"_

I know it was horrible of me. I realize I was, in that moment, betraying Mikoto and everyone within Homra; but I'm glad I did.

"Hey! Get ahold of yourself!" The Black Dog said. Suddenly, holding his head down, Shiro began to stand up and a bright silver light emitted from him, shooting up through the roof. It shined for a moment, but quickly ceased. "What just happened? It doesn't matter… What about your wound?"

"Are you alright?" The girl asked. "Shiro? Hey, Shiro?"

He looked up at us with an endearing smile and began to speak in German. He lifted up his jacket to show that there was no wound and our jaws dropped.

"Then… you are really the Colorless King?" The Black Dog asked.

The boy shook his head and brought his hand up to his heart.

"My name is Adolph K. Weismann. The First, as well as… The Silver King."

Kusanagi told me about all the Kings, but he only spoke about a very few in detail. One of the few was, in fact, the Silver King. He told me of how he hid away in the skies and how he was the most powerful King of all, so you can imagine my shock when he revealed his true identity.

"You're the Silver…" The Black Dog started.

"King?" The girl said.

"Yes, but … now I can also say this with confidence, I am still Yashiro Isana." He smiled and looked over at me. "I promise you I did not kill your beloved friend." I was taken aback but his sincerity. He went on to explain how the true killer, the Colorless King, stole his body and threw him off of his zeppelin in the sky.

"And… that's when you swapped bodies?" The Black Dog said.

"Yes, though it was more like him snatching my body than swapping. But he wasn't able to take over my heart and soul. Because I am the Silver King."

"It's said that the Silver King is eternal. That he possess an absolute inviolable power, making him immune to an external influence." The Black Dog said. "I get it now! The Colorless King's special ability is a power to affect other Kings!"

Shiro nodded his head, "When my power of inviolability and his power to affect other Kings clashed, the result was him snatching my body, but failing to take my power. With nowhere to go, my soul escaped into the body he discarded. My amnesia might have been the result of that shock."

"I get it! That's why you didn't get hurt when falling from the sky!" The girl exclaimed, grabbing onto him.

"So… it was that white thing in your body that killed Tatara…?" I said.

"No mistake about it. It was his doing. He jumped from body to body many times before. He's already discarded my original body and moved onto another…"

"Then Kukuri is..." The Black Dog said.

"I'm going to save her. Will you help me?" The girl and the Black Dog nodded their heads. "And you?" He asked me.

"Me?" I said, taken aback.

"It seems you don't know…" He let out a sigh.

"What do you…?" I started.

"You aren't just any strain, Akane." My eyes widened and I took a step back. _I never once told him my name_. "You are very special. You are the only person, other than another King, that can kill a King."

"What… what are you saying…?"

"I am not asking you to commit murder. I would never subject anyone to such a horrible task, but if anyone is to give judgment to a King, it is you."

"I don't understand!" I exclaimed. "Are you saying I was born to kill the Kings?"

"I'm saying you were bestowed this power of yours with an expectation to make sure no King gets out of line. It was a failsafe I added many years ago after I realized the mistake I made."

"So this girl is… a Queen?" The Black Dog said.

"You could say that." Shiro smiled.

I couldn't believe what he was saying. _Me… a Queen?_

"But… I've never heard of such a thing." The Black Dog said.

"I'm afraid it's almost impossible for a Queen to know of her own power until pointed out. A flaw I didn't foresee at the time."

"I…"

"This is a rare occasion. Will you join me, Akane, in cleaning up this mess?"

I thought about it for a while, standing there with conflicted emotions. Everything he was saying was so far-fetched, but what else was I supposed to believe at this point?

"I… have a bad feeling. The man I love… I'm scared something is going to happen and I will never be able to see him again. Can you prevent this from happening?"

He gave me a sad smile.

"I'm afraid I cannot make any promises… but I will try my best."

He held out his hand and I stared down at it for a moment as I racked my mind for another solution. For something better than just "I'll try my best", but there was absolutely nothing.

I was desperate.

I grabbed onto his hand and he smiled at me. I felt like my heart just split into two as it brought back memories of my beloved friend. I wiped away my tears with the back of my hand and put on a brave front.

From now on I have to be strong.

"What can I do, my King?"


	15. An Impossible Choice

Disclaimer: I do not own K-Project.

**Chapter 15**

Kuroh gave me a bandage for the cut on my cheek and Shiro told us of his plan, giving each of us specific tasks. Neko would go off with him and the two of them would evacuate the students captive within the school. Meanwhile, Kuroh and I were to stop the senseless fighting between the Red and Blue Clansmen in the courtyard. He gave us no other details besides a meeting point where we would regroup after our duties were accomplished.

We went our separate ways and as Kuroh and I headed towards the courtyard I couldn't help but ask…

"If you thought he was the killer this entire time… why did you stay beside him, Yatogami?"

"… I couldn't help but doubt the evidence before me. He convinced me otherwise and well… you understand don't you? Just after one conversation with him it's hard to believe he could ever commit such a crime."

I didn't respond as I pondered his words. The Silver King was very kind, not once did he give us an order. Despite his face bringing back images of my long dead friend, I trusted him. His humble demeanor and nostalgic smile won me over… what a wonderful King he was.

"My condolences for your friend, Tatara Totsuka." He said. "He once helped me unexpectedly in a time of need, I will never forget the kindness he showed me."

"That does sound like him…" I said, trying to push back the thought of him at the moment. I was still to overridden with grief.

We arrived at the scene and I held my head up high as I tried to embody the air of a Queen. I took a deep breath and prayed that I would be able to control my powers now that I knew more about them.

Kuroh went ahead as I was preparing myself, we had it all planned out and if I couldn't control my abilities Kuroh just might have to fight them. Though I could pacify the Red Clansmen, I could do nothing about the Blues without my power.

I looked over and my eyes widened as I saw The Red King's Sword of Damocles floating above beside the Blue King's Sword.

"Mikoto…" I whispered under my breath.

A part of me felt as though I was betraying him by not sitting idly by as he requested, but... I knew this was the right thing to do. Perhaps Mikoto's thirst for revenge was blinding him.

I looked back over at Kuroh and Chitose attacked him. Kuroh counteracted it by using his abilities to throw him across the concrete. A Blue Clansmen went on to attack him as well, only to fail with them flailing into the air.

"This is to both clans!" Kuroh exclaimed. "Cease fighting immediately! It's the First King, the Sliver King's orders."

"Say what? Give us a break." Yata said. "My King is the Red King, Mikoto Suoh, and no one else! I don't give a fuck about the Silver King!"

The men of Homra cheered in agreement.

"Blue King, Reisi Munakata, is the only leader Scepter 4 follows! We obey no other King!" A Blue said. The Blue Clansmen cheered in agreement as well.

"It doesn't matter who your King is." I said as I walked over to Kuroh's said.

"Akane!?" Yata exclaimed.

"Just what exactly are you fighting for? For what reason has the Kings put you against each other? What is there to gain?" I went on.

No one replied.

"Why did the Red King take over this island?" Kuroh added. "Why isn't the Blue King taking command himself? And why are those two trying to settle their fight without the involvement of others?"

I looked up at the Swords, as I imagined Mikoto and the Blue king neck and neck. It bothered me just how little I knew of Mikoto's intentions.

"Perhaps your perspective Kings did order you to fight, but the situation is changing." He said. "Put away your swords and wait for your King's orders."

Everyone stopped for a moment, perhaps taking in his words, but that soon changed. One of the Blue's by the name of Fushimi attacked Kuroh with his sword and the Black Dog quickly dodged it.

"Shut up, you stray dog. Keep out of this!" He exclaimed.

Yata attacked as well, "I hate to admit it, but the Monkey's right. You're the one we can't trust!"

"Stop it!" I screamed as I grabbed onto Yata's shoulder, pulling him back from Kuroh. Suddenly a burst of energy threw them, along with everyone else to the ground. Yata stared up at me with wide eyes from the ground.

"Akane… how could you? You're… betraying us?"

"I would never betray you Yata, I swear." He looked down with a sad expression, glancing over at Fushimi. "I just don't want to fight anymore." I walked over to his side, got down on my knees, and reached out for him. He jumped back, not trusting my touch. "Yata…" I started to tear up and his eyes widened. "I'm so scared… if things keep on going they way they are… I have a feeling I'll lose Homra forever."

"Eh?!" He looked around nervously as he didn't know how to handle a crying girl. "Don't cry!"

"Yata!" I tackled him into a hug and he froze up in distress. "Please… just stop fighting. I don't want to lose you."

"Okay! Okay! Just stop crying!"

I pulled back and smiled as I wiped away my tears. He stood up and looked the other way, trying to hide his now red face. Kamamoto walked up behind him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You're really a whimp when it comes to girls crying huh?"

"Shut up!" Yata exclaimed, punching the fat man square in the stomach, causing him to stumble backwards.

"That act isn't going to work on me." I looked over and Fushimi stood over me with a menacing look on his face. "So this is the petty strain the Red King took in, huh? How pathetic." He held out his sword towards my neck. "I don't take orders from weaklings like you."

"Oi, Monkey! Don't touch Akane!" Yata exclaimed, standing in the way between the Blue and I.

"I thought this brat was the King's girl, huh?" Fushimi teased him.

"I'll smash your head in you traitor!" Yata lifted up his skateboard and Fushimi cracked a smirk, but before he could swing I jumped in between them and pushed them back on the chest, letting out a surge of energy that threw them both back.

"I said, stop fighting." I growled at Fushimi as I stood over him.

"Why should I listen to a weak strain like yourself?" He laughed maniacally as he stood up, towering over me with a creepy smile.

I took a deep breath and met his gaze with determination.

"I'm not just any strain."

He grabbed onto my wrist in an attempt to throw me aside. Instead A blast of energy erupted from underneath his feet, causing him to fly up into the air. He let out a cry as he flew up and into a nearby stonewall. The wall cracked from the immense force and he laid there out of breath and bleeding.

"Woah! That was amazing!" Yata exclaimed.

I made my way over to Fushimi's side and knelt down. I put my hand on his shoulder and leaned into his ear.

"I know of your betrayal and though it is not my place you must know… you are forgiven." I whispered.

His eyes widened and I leaned back, placing my hands on his fresh wounds and healing them. I met his confused gaze and I smiled as I stood up and held my hand out. He looked the other way and huffed before standing up by himself and walking past me, mumbling underneath his breath. I followed behind him back to everyone else, trying to hide my smile. A part of him reminded me of Mikoto.

"You seem different, Akane…" Kamamoto said.

"Hmm? How?" I asked him.

"I've never seen you be able to do such astonishing things before and you seem more confident."

"Yes well…" I didn't really want to go into the whole _"I just discovered I am the one and only Queen of the Kings."_ I looked over at everyone and bowed my head. "Thank you for your cooperation. Please evacuate the island and wait for your Kings across the bridge." They did as I said, not bothering to retaliate after seeing what happened to Fushimi.

The Black Dog looked over at me and gestured for me to follow him towards the meeting place. I looked over at Yata and Kamamoto with a sad smile.

"Go on without me, I'll be there soon." I said before running after Kuroh.

"What!? What about Mikoto!" Yata exclaimed. "Mikoto is still out there fighting!"

I stopped and look back at him with a sad smile.

"I will do everything in my power to protect him, I swear."

"Come on Yata, let's go." Kamamoto said.

"No way! I'm not just gonna leave Mikoto!" He exclaimed. Kamamoto stared down at him, trying to decide what to do.

"Just trust her." Fushimi said. Yata and Kamamoto looked over at him with wide eyes. "She isn't a traitor like me." He said before walking off towards the bridge.

Yata stood with conflicted emotions, the confusion causing him to become more and more angry by the second until finally he burst out into a yell.

"God Dammit!" He exclaimed before proceeding to walk off with Kamamoto. He stopped for a moment and glared back at me. "Don't go getting yourself killed, alright?" He hissed. I let out a small chuckle and smiled as I nodded my head.

I looked back over at Kuroh and followed him over to the meeting place where Shiro waited for us, holding his umbrella over his head.

"Good work." He said.

"Yeah, they were a little trouble though." Kuroh said.

"We took care of things on our end as well. All thanks to Neko." Shiro looked up at the sky and smiled. "Now then, lets finish this. We are going to save Kukuri."

"Are you sure this plan is going to work?" I asked him.

"Hmm… well I'm counting on the both of you to make it work." He said.

"You've regained your memories as a King, yet you are still as irresponsible as ever." Kuroh said. "You need to act more solemn and worthy of being a King."

"Well, excuse me for not being your ideal King."

Kuroh suddenly got down on one knee and held down his head. Shiro and I looked at him in confusion.

"Kuroh! What are you doing!?" Shiro exclaimed.

"Quiet. Let me do this." He began to whisper under his breath, "Master Ichigen… may I have your permission to serve a new King?" He set his sword down, lifted his head, and increased the volume of his voice. "I, Kuroh Yatogami, do solemnly swear to henceforth devote my life to serving the first King, Adolf K. Weismann, as his Clansman."

Shiro smiled and said, "I wish you would loosen up. There is no need for such a ceremony for us to be friends." He closed his umbrella and held out his hand to the Black Dog. "Lets go."

Kuroh grabbed hold of his hand and stood up. Shiro opened his umbrella and they both began to glow a silver color and float in the air.

"I'm afraid your abilities make it impossible for me to grant you the power of my Clansman, Akane."

"Either way I am a Red Clansman, and I refuse to be anything else. I will walk the rest of the way and—" Suddenly I was being picked up by the Black Dog. "Oi! Put me down!" I exclaimed, squirming in his arms as he threw me over his shoulder.

"There is no time for you to walk." He said as they began to fly through the sky. My eyes widened and I gripped tightly onto Kuroh's jacket as I watched the ground get farther and farther away from me.

A few minutes later we began to get closer to the ground. "Mind not making funny faces while in Kukuri's body?" Shrio said. I looked over and below us was the student from before who attacked the Silver King. The girl looked up at us with an angry expression as we descended down to the ground. I jumped out of Kuroh's arms and took a deep breath as I recovered from the sudden fright.

"Do not do that again." I huffed.

"Shiro." The Colorless King said with an innocent voice before grabbing onto a gun from her bag and pulling the trigger.

I jumped back with surprise and landed on my butt. A King's power may not be able to hurt me, but a gun certainly can! The shot had no effect as Kuroh blocked it with a shield; I let out a breath of relief. She ran towards us with full speed, jumped over our heads, and landed below the steps a few feet away. We looked back and I started to stand up and hide behind Kuroh, afraid she might try and shoot again.

"It's useless." Kuroh said. "We've already evacuated everyone on this island. "We are the only few left. There is no one you can easily possess."

She gritted her teeth and moved quickly as she opened her bag, sending out a bright light to blind us. She ran off, gun in hand, while Kuroh went after her. He blocked her shots as he trailed behind. Meanwhile, after gaining back my sight, I was distracted once again by the two swords floating not so far away. Worry overcame me as I watched the crumbling red sword face the pristine blue one.

"Akane." I looked back and Shrio gave me a look that told me to focus. I nodded my head and we started down the steps as Kuroh knocked the girl down. "Kuroh, don't hurt Kukuri!" Shiro said as he started to run over to her. I stayed back, waiting. Shiro stopped a few feet away when Kuroh held up the end of his sword to her.

"My late Master Ichigen's celebrated sword, 'Kotowari'." He said. "This is only the second time I've drawn it. Do you understand what that means? I have confirmed you to be an evil King. Hence, in compliance with Mater Ichigen's last words, I will slay you. I will not allow one like you to succeed Master Ichigen as the Seventh King!"

She stared up at him with an innocent expression, "C-come on, Kuroh… it's me. You wouldn't do that to me, would you? Stop that…" She then began to laugh maniacally, as though she were a whole different person. "Slay me you say? I dare you." She went on back to the innocent her, "No, he's kidding. Please don't." She clasped her hands together in a plea, "Please I beg you." He lifted his sword up. "Wait! Don't! No!" She looked back at the Silver King. "Shiro! Help me!" Kuroh got in position, ready to attack.

"Kuroh! Stop!" Shiro said.

Kukuri smirked as the Colorless King flew out of her. He laughed, "You let your guard down, Weisman! I was going to save you for later, but so be it!"

"Damn!" Shiro exclaimed as the Colorless King flew into him, sending him flying back.

"You're not getting away this time, you coward!" The Colorless King said.

Shiro caught ahold of himself and smiled, "Gotcha! Kukuri doesn't remember ever calling me… Shiro." I looked over and Kuroh held his sword a few inches away from Kukuri's neck. He pulled back and picked her unconscious body up into his arms. I walked over to Shiro's side as he stood still with his eyes closed. After a moment he opened them with surprise when he realized he had succeeded in overpowering the Colorless King. He let out a breath of relief and smiled, "It was an all-or-nothing gamble, but it worked."

"Was the chance of success that low?" Kuroh asked. "You didn't tell me that. You're always taking serious risks."

"It doesn't matter now anyways, he succeeded." I said.

"It's time for your part in this Akane." Shiro said. "Kuroh, take Kukuri to a safe place."

"What about you two?" He asked.

"It's alright, I am the immortal King and Akane can't be hurt by any King's power. Now, get going."

"But…"

"Go!" Shiro ordered. "One who is not a King or Akane will only get in the way from here on."

Kuroh looked down, handed him his sword, and reluctantly ran off with Kukuri. We watched after him for a moment, waiting until his silhouette disappeared from our sight.

"I'm sorry Kuroh… look after Kukuri and Neko for me." Shiro said under his breath. He started to quietly laugh and I was taken aback as the menacing sound was too much like the Colorless King. He covered his mouth with wide eyes as he tried to control the evil soul trapped within him. "Will you hold still?" He whispered to himself. "I can't contain you inside of me for too long, you know…"

"Yashiro…" He looked back at me. "Are you going to tell me now? What exactly do you need me to do? What use is that going to be to us?" I asked him, nodding my head to the sword.

"Akane…" He looked down with a sad expression. "You remind me a lot of my sister…"

"Hmm? What are you going on about?" I was growing impatient as I heard the clashing of the Red and Blue King's swords behind me.

"You would have made a wonderful silver clansman you know." He smiled. "Are you sure you won't reconsider?"

I paused for a moment as I tried to not become overwhelmed with anger.

"I'm sorry, but I am loyal to the color Red."

"I see… well there was no harm in trying… You care deeply for him don't you?"

"I… I love him. Never before have I cared for someone more than I do him. I… I don't know what I'd do without him… and yet… I have a feeling…" I looked back at the two swords once again, my heart dropped as his sword looked more damaged than before.

"Than I think you know what to do, my Queen." He held out the sword towards me.

I looked back at him and clenched my jaw, "You… you want me to place judgment upon the Colorless King while he's still trapped with you?" He nodded his head. "You want me to kill you?" I felt a lump in my throat as I felt conflicted by the choice laid before me.

"Don't worry about me… I'm the immortal King after all."

I glared at him and clenched my hands into fists at my side.

"Even so… If… I do this will _he_ be safe?"

"There's a good chance." He said.

"And if I don't?"

"Then…" He looked up at the two swords. "I will have to take things into my own hands."

"And _then_ what will become of Mikoto?!" I exclaimed, finally understanding what he was thinking.

"The chances are slim."

I took a step back in surprise as the stakes finally hit me. Either kill or… lose Mikoto.

'_I… I don't know what to do.'_


	16. No Blood, No Bone, No Ash

Disclaimer: I do not own K-Project.

**Chapter 16**

"_Tatara… why do you think Mikoto thinks of me as a good girl?" I said as I made my fork dance on my full plate of food._

"_Hmm? Cause you're so cute Akane!" He smiled. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks from the compliment, but I didn't let myself get distracted._

"_But I don't want him to look at me that way… like I'm this fragile thing he has to protect. I want to be his equal."_

"_You know just because you aren't powerful doesn't mean you're not his equal." Kusanagi intervened. I looked over at him in surprise._

"_What do you mean?" I asked him._

"_Ever since I can remember Mikoto always did whatever he wanted, never conforming to what others said he should or shouldn't do. But when he's with you… it's like he'll do anything to make you happy."_

"_That's right, a man's got to do whatever it takes to make his wife happy." Tatara added. _

"_How many times do I have to tell you? WE ARE NOT GETTING MARRIED!" I screamed at him._

* * *

You know there is no such thing as what is right and what is wrong. Us humans created these ideas with the feelings that they gave us. Killing made us feel bad so we said, "This is wrong." Saving someone made us feel good so we said, "This is right." But it's all just ideas and everything that we do is based around these ideas and that's alright.

But what if you had to make a hard choice where the line of what is good or bad becomes nothing but a blur? Then what? Then we as humans would have to throw away our ideals and trust what we felt, because that's where it all started… and after all these years that's the best excuse I could come up with to compensate for what I did.

"I… How am I supposed to choose?" I asked Shiro as he waited for me to make my choice.

"I am sorry, I'm afraid even I would be at loss in your situation." He said with a sad smile spread across his face. "You know… I really believed that what I did had the potential to bring everyone happiness… however now I am beginning to see that it only brought loneliness. Each King sees himself above others and each King has set himself divergent from one another as I did… on that day… long ago." He lifted his umbrella over his shoulder and made eye contact with me. You could see in his eyes that he was tired from all the years of grieving up in the sky. "But I honestly think that you are different. In all the mistakes I made you were probably the best… Akane…" He set the sword on the ground, took a few steps forward and held out his hand towards me. "It was so nice to finally meet you." I hesitantly laid my palm on top of his. He grabbed onto me and pulled me into a hug. My eyes widened in surprise and he whispered in my ear, "I trust you to change this endless cycle and right my wrongs." This was my chance. If I was going to do it, it would need to be right then, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't focus. All I could think about was Tatara and how disappointed both him and Mikoto would be in me. He took a step back, opened his umbrella, and began to float up into the air.

"Wait! What about the choice you gave me?" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. I was being selfish again. I won't let you have to make that choice." He flew off towards the large swords ramming against each other and I felt my heart begin to beat so fast I thought I might fall over.

* * *

"_Happy New Year Mikoto!" I screamed at the top of my lungs before taking another sip of champagne. _

"_Ugh, you're so loud." He said as he rolled over on the couch, trying to take a nap._

"_Come on Mikoto you're the one that wanted to stay in tonight, at least have a bit of fun with me." He just grumbled in response. I looked over at Anna who was smiling at my silly dancing. "Come on you guys!" I ran over to the radio and turned up the music. "It's another year aren't you excited!? There's so much ahead of us!"_

"_That doesn't mean we have to dance." Yata said. _

"_But dancing is the best way to express your happiness!" I exclaimed before grabbing Anna and spinning her around. _

"_Okay, I think you've had a bit too much alcohol." Kusanagi said, taking away my drink. _

"_Hey! Just because I'm happy doesn't mean I'm drunk! It's our first New Years together you guys. I want to make the best of it! We need to celebrate all our adventures from the year before so that we have something to look forward to next New Years."_

"_That's very odd logic you have there." Kusanagi said. _

"_You're into it right Tatara?" I asked him, holding my hand out as a gesture for him to join our dancing._

"_I'll join you after a get a bit more footage." He said, holding his camera up._

"_Come on Yata." I grabbed onto him and he turned red from embaressment._

"_Oi! I don't want to dance!" He exclaimed. _

"_Too bad!" I laughed, spinning him around. "Come here Kamamoto!" I pulled the fat man over to me and danced with him for a bit, until eventually everyone was dancing and celebrating except for Mikoto. I leaned over the King and smiled. "Please Mikoto." _

"_No." He grumbled. _

_I didn't bother him after that and the night went on for about an hour, until Anna got too tired and everyone started to head home. I promised Kusanagi I would clean up for him so it ended up just being me downstairs. _

_I picked up the last of the decorations, turned around and jumped back in surprise when I saw Mikoto standing at the end of the stairs. _

"_You are very sneaky." I giggled, still a little tipsy from the champagne. _

_The King let out a sigh as he walked over and put his cigarette out in the ashtray on the coffee table. I watched him in confusion as he made his way over to the CD player and put on a slow song. I felt my heart begin to beat faster as he held out his hand for me._

"_You are never to speak of this." He grumbled. I nodded my head furiously before putting down the broom and taking his hand. _

_He wasn't a very good dancer, but he was warm. I laid my head against his chest and closed my eyes as I took in his scent. _

_It was a moment to remember forever._

* * *

I didn't realize I was running at first, but once I snapped out of my daze I pushed myself so hard I was afraid I wouldn't make it.

It was like Tatara all over again.

If I had just run faster…

If I just didn't kiss Mikoto…

If I had just made my choice…

If I could just run faster…

Faster…

Faster…

Faster!

No matter what… I just can't seem to be able to run fast enough.

I was at the edge of the clearing and there he was, glowing a bright red, as he was about to set his fate in stone.

"Mikoto!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, the tears streaming down my face.

He rammed his fist straight through Shiro's chest and there was a bright light. A heavy force threw me back and my body rammed into a tree.

I couldn't breathe.

When I woke up I felt the light touch of the snow falling on my face and I saw the blurred image of Mikoto not so far in the distance. I pushed myself up, expecting pain from the blow I just took, but instead I was perfectly fine. I walked towards Mikoto and my vision began to become clear as I saw him waiting for me.

"Mikoto…" I said, my voice cracking as my tears started to fall furiously. He nodded his head. I ran up to him full force and tackled him. He held me against him tightly as I took in his scent. "You're not dead." I whispered. He took a deep breath and I looked up at him with a smile. "I love you."

He stared down at me with a loving gaze and he stroked the tears falling down my cheeks away with his thumbs. There was a long silence until I finally noticed that the sword that was once floating high above him was now only inches away, ready to drop at any moment. My eyes widened in surprise and I felt my heart break in two as I realized what was really happening.

"Akane…"

"After all of this… after everything we've been through…" I tried to control my voice as I felt the lump now lodged in my throat making it hard to speak. "We barely had any time together."

"It's not about the amount of time." He pushed my hair back as he leaned his forehead against mine. "Take care of them alright?" I nodded my head. He leaned in and I tightened my grip on him. "Goodbye." He mumbled in my ear. He started to let go of me but I wouldn't have it.

"I can't…" I whispered. "Mikoto please… won't you say it? Even if it isn't true, please just say you love me."

He paused for a long while before taking a deep breath, "Akane… I—"

Suddenly I was leaning against the tree again, trying to catch my breath, the Blue King leaning over me with a concerned expression.

"Mikoto?" I exclaimed despite my inability to breathe and my aching throat. I tried pushing myself up, but my body was throbbing in pain and moving at all made me want to scream in agony. Munakata grabbed onto me without a word and started to carry me away. I looked back to see a large crater only a few feet away. My eyes widened and I tried to resist against him, but I was too weak. "Mikoto?" I screamed out.

Munakata carried me all the way across the bridge and into the arms of Kusanagi. I couldn't stop crying, my head pounding and my body aching in pain. As he was passing me over to the Homra member I caught a glimpse of blood dripping from his fingers and onto my skirt. I felt my emotions grow even harder to bear and I gripped tightly onto Kusanagi. I kept whispering between my sobs Mikoto's name while everyone else stayed silent as the sun started to set.

"There was nothing you could have done, no matter how fast you ran." Kusanagi mumbled. I stopped for a moment in surprise. Once again I had to hear those words.

"I can't do this anymore." I said. Everyone looked over at me in confusion.

"What are you talking about Akane?" Kamamoto said.

"I can't keep sitting idly by and watching you all die one by one." I tried to push back the tears just for a little while longer. "Promise me… no one else dies."

"Akane…" Kusanagi started.

"I swear I will protect Homra no matter what, but I can only do so much. Swear that you will try your hardest from now on, that you will never give up. No one else dies!" I screamed, the tears once again surfacing without any control.

Night fell and the snow started to get heavier, everyone nodded in agreement and Yata broke out into tears. Kamamoto had to hold Anna in his arms to comfort her and I refused to let go of Kusanagi.

As we were staring out onto the island in despair Kamamoto started to chant, "No blood, no bone, no ash." The last time we exclaimed those words together was… when Tatara died. Soon everyone joined in. I screamed the words through my tears, ignoring the pain in my throat. After awhile all of the red clansmen started to glow a red color. My eyes widened as I looked around at the now red orbs floating in the sky. I reached around my neck and gripped onto the necklace Mikoto gave me as I watched everyone's red aura's dance above us. Anna jumped out of Kamamoto's arms with a smile and held her arms out as she looked up into the sky.

I took in this moment as the last remnants of Mikoto lit up the sky a brilliant red color.

Mikoto told me once in his last few days that before I came to Homra he often questioned himself as a King. He found it to be troublesome and felt like he was hurting others around him. He didn't want to be King, he never did. And one day when Mikoto came back from a brawl with some gang rats he was especially self-loathing, but Tatara wouldn't have it. "Your powers aren't meant for destruction. They exist to protect." He said. Those words stuck with Mikoto, until the very end.

I don't think Mikoto died because he was sad or angry or fed up with being a King. I think he left me solely because he wanted to protect us. He was scared that if he didn't take action that he would lose something even more important than his own life… his friends.

"We couldn't have asked for a better King." Kusanagi mumbled underneath his breath. I looked up at him in surprise.

"… Yeah. He really was the best." I whispered.

When I went to the hospital I found out that I hadn't done any serious damage to my body besides a fractured pelvis. Kusanagi told me that if it were anyone who wasn't a King or myself they probably wouldn't have survived.

I had to stay in the hospital for only a week or so and I spent a lot of that time crying. I was never left alone. Someone always stayed with me, but it was usually Yata. Kusanagi told me of many times while I was sleeping where Kamamoto had to drag Yata home after refusing to leave my side. And after he found out I was pregnant not even Kamamoto could make him budge.

One night I woke up from another nightmare of endless running. Yata grabbed onto my hand for comfort and I soon calmed down. I stared up at the ceiling, the tears unstoppable.

"Akane…" Yata started. I didn't even glance his way. "I swear you won't have to go through this alone. All of us in Homra will be there for you and… I'll be the kid's father in place of Mikoto." I didn't respond.

When I got out of the hospital I had to stay in a wheelchair for the most of my pregnancy. Everyone tried to tend to my needs as best they could, but I didn't really do much but sit in Mikoto's room in silence.

Anna would often sit with me, Eric and Fujishima would take me out on walks, Kamamoto would help me up and down the stairs, Yata would make sure I'm eating right and taking my prenatal pills, Kusanagi would take me to my doctors appointments which Yata always attended, and Bando, Chitose, Dewa and Shouhei would try to entertain me. And not a lot changed after I got out of the wheelchair. They all tried so hard and all I did was sit there with a blank expression. I was at rock bottom.

However, when I had my baby things changed. I screamed in pain for hours but a lot of the pain I was feeling was emotional rather than physical. I was having Mikoto's baby and he wasn't there to see it.

I sat on that table with Yata squeezing my hand and everyone else in the waiting room. I swear that boy looked 10 times more frightened than me. I just wanted it to be over with, I didn't even really care about the child…

That is until I saw him for myself. That child had such beautiful red hair…

The next day I had some visitors.

"Akane!" A familiar voice exclaimed. I looked over at the door and there stood Neko and Kuroh with a bouquet of flowers.

"We're sorry we didn't come to see you sooner." Kuroh said as he placed the flowers on the nightstand. Neko leaped into the air and landed on my lap in her cat form. "Neko!"

"It's fine." I laughed as I pet her.

"So how have you been?" Kuroh said.

"Oh not so well…" I looked over at Yata who was passed out on one of the chairs. "But I wasn't alone."

"Is the baby healthy?" Kuroh asked.

"Yes, and if it wasn't for Homra I'm afraid that might not have been the case." I held out my hand for Kuroh and he took it. "You should know that _he_ didn't want to go. He wanted to stay and make many more memories with you two." He nodded his head.

"We're still looking for him…"

"Kuroh—"

"He is the immortal King. He has to have survived."

I let out a sigh, "Well when you do find him… bring him to me will you? He needs a good slap." I lightly chuckled.

Kuroh nodded his head in agreement with a slight smile.

"Akane, they said we can take you home now." Kusanagi interrupted.

"I suppose we should get going." Kuroh said, as he picked up Neko from my lap and started to walk out. "By the way, what did you name the child?

I smiled,

"Tatara."


	17. The Red Queen

Disclaimer: I do not own K-Project.

**Chapter 17**

It seems that our dear Akane has left you in the dark of what happened afterwards, so I suppose I will tell you the rest.

A lot happened when Tatara was just a baby, but we made our way. Akane protected us, and we did her.

It's been many years now and Yata really came through on his promise. Although everyone in Homra is like a father to Tatara, Yata made the made the most effort. He never had any romantic feeling for Akane or anything; I think he just felt as though he had a duty to Mikoto to take care of them.

Every year on Mikoto's anniversary of death we would sit down and watch all the footage that Totsuka had of Homra and just grieve. And like every year on that morning Akane would set out to Scepter 4 and have tea with the Blue King.

"I'm glad that you are finally over that claim on killing me Nakamura." The Blue King said.

"Please, call me Akane." She said as she took a sip of her tea.

"So, when exactly am I going to meet this son of yours?" He asked.

"Oh not for a long time Munakata." She smiled as she set down her teacup.

"And why is that?"

"He needs to be able to protect himself from your manipulative behavior before facing you." The Blue King just laughed in response, not wanting to have to get into another quarrel with her over his intentions. "Although I may not say it as often anymore you should know, that if you ever lay your hands on my son I will stab you in the chest just like you did Mikoto." His eyes widened from her frightening threat, but he soon composed himself with a fake smile and a nod.

"Akane…"

"Hmm?"

"Seeing as you haven't stormed out angrily yet, I suppose it's about time I shared with you something that Suoh wanted you to have." He held out a small tattered piece of paper taped to the lighter she had given Mikoto. Her eyes widened and she started to shake from all the emotions resurfacing. She hesitantly took it from him and started to unfold the note. "Maybe you should wait to read it when you are alone."

She looked over at him and then back at the note. She nodded her head, jumped up from her seat and started to walk out of Scepter 4 without so much as a goodbye.

She walked all the way to the bridge towards the island where the newly rebuilt Asashinka High School stood. She leaned over the railing and stared out onto the island where it all happened.

_"Hey, Mikoto… If I wasn't a strain... if I didn't have the ability to nullify your powers... would you still care about me?"_

_"What kind of question is that?"_

_"I'm just... wondering."_

_"...We wouldn't have ever met."_

_"Yeah... but what if we did. What if somehow, some way we met? Would you still make me apart of Homra? Would you still feel the way you do about me? Would you still have kissed me like on that night?"_

_"I don't know."_

She looked down at the small piece of paper and started to unfold it.

**_I was wrong. No matter what I would have loved you, just as I do now._**

She felt her tears begin to pour with no control over them, her broken heart finally molding back together.

He really did love her.

She stayed there until sunset and then made her way back to Homra to join us as we watched the tapes. Tatara, only 6 years old at the time, sat on her lap and would light up whenever he saw his father come on screen.

"Tatara won't you play it for me one more time?" Akane asked from behind the camera, holding out his guitar.

He let out a small chuckle and nodded his head as he took hold of the instrument and sat down at one of the chairs pushed up against the bar.

"How many times are you going to make him play that song, Akane?" Yata asked.

"I swear this is the last time, I just want to get it on camera." She said. "Come on now, gather around. I want to get everyone in the shot." They all groaned as she pushed people over by the bar. "Mikoto, please get up for just a moment." She said as she stood over him lying down on the couch.

He let out a groan before slowly getting up, sliding over to the bar, and collapsing on one of the stools. He lit a cigarette and let out sigh,

"Hurry up."

Totsuka nodded and began to play. You could see everyone's slight smile on their faces as they listened to his voice. You could almost feel the overbearing grin Akane had from behind the camera. You could see the way she slightly swayed to the music from the way the camera moved like a cradle and you couldn't help but sway along with her over joyous self. But the thing that really stood out was probably Mikoto.

He wasn't looking at Totsuka nor was he staring off into space, he was looking straight at Akane with a look of pure endearment that you could never picture on a King's face. How she didn't know how he felt right then and there I will never understand.

Eventually everyone went home. Yata put Tatara to bed, kissed Akane on the forehead, and headed out, leaving only her and I.

She sat and watched the same tape over and over of Tatara singing. I finished up cleaning the bar, walked over to her side, laid my hand on her shoulder and watched with her.

"Kusanagi…" She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"What for?"

"… You lost them both… your oldest friends in less than two weeks." My eyes widened in astonishment. "You had to be strong, for all of us, but especially me. You never got the chance to be sad." She suddenly got up and pulled me in a hug. I was hesitant at first, but I quickly returned it.

"Akane…" I let out a sigh and she looked up at me in confusion. I walked over to the bar and grabbed the tape with her name written on it in Totsuka's handwriting. I held it out to her and she cocked her head to the side. "I found it awhile back when cleaning through Mikoto's things. I didn't want to give it to you until you were ready."

She sat down and stared at the screen with a small smile on her face.

"Play it." She told me.

I did as she said. I sat down beside her, holding her hand, and she gripped tightly onto it when he appeared.

"What's that you got there King?" Totsuka asked him from behind the camera, referring to Mikoto's new lighter.

"Hmm? Oh, it's a birthday present from Akane." He grumbled as he lit his cigarette. I glanced over at Akane who gripped onto the lighter in her other hand.

"But it isn't even your birthday." Totsuka laughed.

"She got confused." He slightly laughed and her hand tightened around mine.

"And you still use it even though you don't really have to." Totsuka teased.

"So?" Mikoto grumbled.

"Why don't you just ask her out already?" Totsuka exclaimed. Akane's eyes widened and she leaned in.

"She's too good for me…"

"What are you talking about?" Totsuka asked.

"A good girl like that shouldn't be with a guy like me."

"Mikoto…" Akane whispered under her breath.

"You know she isn't this pure little thing you can't have." Totsuka said. "She's strong and she cares for you. One day I'll marry you two and I'll be saying, I told you so."

Mikoto let out a sigh, "Whatever."

The screen went black and the poor girl beside me burst into tears. I rubbed her back and asked her what was the matter and she said,

"We couldn't have asked for a better King."

At first I was surprised by her response, but I soon smiled and said,

"Yeah… he really was the best."

I remember after that she would always have a lit cigarette on her. She never smoked them, she just said she enjoyed the smell.

Not long after Tatara was born and Anna had become the new King the Silver King came by. It had turned out that the immortal King really was immortal. The first thing she did was slap him across the face before pulling him into a hug.

A lot of things were going on at the time, the Green King was a large threat to the clan and no one knew of what dangers the other King's might bring. Akane grew more and more worried everyday in fear that something might happen to her infant son Tatara.

The Silver King had come with lots of information on the Kings and their intentions. He also informed Akane of the reality of her powers. It had turned out rather than having the ability to nullify a King's power it was the ability to both temporarily and permanently absorb their power. This came to be a large shock to Akane as she felt her failure to save Mikoto and Tatara overwhelm her once again. Many things would have probably gone differently if she had realized this sooner. However, that's when the Silver King asked something extremely dangerous of Akane. He wanted her to take on her role as Queen and absorb the powers of all the Kings, destroying the Dresden Slate, and ending the cycle of kings.

After long thought Akane decided to take on this task. She knew of the consequences and the risks, but she was frightened of the chance that her son might be chosen as the next Red King after Anna.

This put a big strain on her since she would be bearing the burden of holding all of their energy within herself. Of course many Kings were against this idea, especially the Reisi Munakata, the last King to be stripped of their powers.

I remember vividly the last thing she said to me 16 years after Tatara was born as she started to cross the bridge to the same island where Mikoto died to meet with the Blue King for a final battle.

"Kusanagi." She said as she lit a cigarette with Mikoto's lighter. "I will fight until the end, that's what this means." She held up her wrist, which showed her Homra tattoo she got after Mikoto died. "Don't you worry, I'll be back in less than a hour. Cook up some omelet rice for me while you wait, will ya? Just like Totsuka used to make." She laughed and her necklace Mikoto gave her all those years ago made a clinking noise. "And make sure neither Tatara or Yata crosses this bridge until I get back. I swear those two are so reckless." She brushed her hair out of her face to reveal the slight scar across her cheek she had gotten from the day he died.

"Akane…" I said. "You would have made one hell of a King."

"What are you talking about?" She laughed. "Forget Kings, I'm a Queen!"

And we couldn't have asked for a better one.

_**No Blood, No Bone, No Ash.**_

* * *

More Author's Notes: This is the end I'm afraid and I know a lot of you are probably unhappy with how this story ended but I wanted to dedicate this story to my friend who's boyfriend died almost right after they were together after years of friendship. Yes, Akane did die while stripping the Blue King of his powers, but that was almost 16 years after Tatara was born.


End file.
